


Compesce mentem

by Evelynian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Original Character(s), Vampire Sam Winchester, Vampires, Winchesters (Supernatural) Have Issues, Young Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynian/pseuds/Evelynian
Summary: Теллурайд - тихий, спокойный город штата Колорадо, окруженный каскадом гор, достигавшим почти 4,267 метров, и с населением чуть более 2 тысяч человек. Именно в такое райское место направляются Винчестеры, забывая свое прошлое и цепляясь за хрупкое настоящее. От кого они бегут? От охотников? Или все же от самих себя?...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике присутствует не совсем типичное видение вампиров. 
> 
> *Название - фраза на лат. «сдерживай гнев»

Дин стоит слишком далеко. Каких-то пару сотен метров в один миг превращаются в целую глубочайшую бездну, в которой не видно дна. Один шаг — и ты летишь вниз. Один вздох — и твоя жизнь обрывается и рушится прямо посреди этого унылого места.

— Папа, нет…

_Нет, папа, не надо… Прошу тебя прекрати это… Умоляю._

Дин пытается нормально дышать, правда пытается, но вы бы сами попробовали в такой ситуации.

— Я сказал тебе оставаться в машине, — в голосе отца как никогда слышится напряжение напополам с гневом.

Он злится. Ну конечно он злится, ведь Дин чуть ли не впервые в своей жизни игнорирует прямой приказ.

Сердце бешено бьется где-то глубоко внутри, но он слышит пульс в своих ушах и отчаянно желает, чтобы все это оказалось обычным ночным кошмаром. _Пусть это будет обычным ночным кошмаром, пожалуйста._ Но тяжесть от любимого Глока в руках, подаренного на его 11-й день рождения, чувствуется до боли реальной.

Паника готова сожрать его с потрохами, но руки на удивление не дрожат.

— Пап. Ты же не станешь этого делать? — а вот в голосе предательски проскальзывает дрожь. Господи, пожалуйста, папа.

Все это не могло закончиться так. Еще день назад он радовался охоте, как шансу наконец выбраться из скучного городка Керксвилл, где у него не сложились отношения со сверстниками (в очередной раз) и где пару-троек учительниц готовы были заклеить ему рот скотчем (в очередной раз), только чтобы он прекратил нести полнейшую чушь вместо ответа на вопрос «В каком году Линкольн стал президентом США?». Дину, откровенно говоря, было плевать на этого Линкольна и на учительниц, о чем он не преминул им доложить, не стесняясь в выражениях. В очередной раз.

Но сейчас никакой Линкольн, никакой гребанный Керксвилл и никакая, к дьяволу ее, охота не имели значения. Ведь в руках отца еле заметно дрожал пистолет, и его взгляд ни на секунду не отрывался от Сэмми. Брат стоял рядом с заплаканным лицом и растерянностью в глазах, казавшихся еще темнее обычного в свете полной Луны. Его волосы были растрепаны, и в них застряла парочка грязноватых листьев, а на протертых джинсах виднелись капли свежей крови.

«Господи, им же придется покупать новые,» — мысль невпопад всплывает в голове Дина, но он тут же вновь сосредотачивается на том, что происходит прямо перед ним.

Он сам стоит слишком далеко, но даже сделай шаг, два, десять – все равно не успеет. Он _не успеет_.

И рука с вновь приобретенными силами сжимает пистолет.

«Господи, только не смотри на Сэма», — наставляет себя Дин. Брата вообще и близко не должно было быть на этой гребанной охоте. Но Дин в очередной раз облажался. Все это только его вина, и ничья больше. Это он не стал уговаривать отца оставить брата дома, это он по привычке, хоть и с нарастающим ужасом, ответил привычное: «Да, Сэр». И вместо того, чтобы образумить Джона, разрешил Сэмми оказаться на этой охоте.

И только он будет винить себя в случившемся после.

«А Сэму ведь даже девяти нет», — внезапно, будто гром среди ясного неба, вспоминает Дин. Он еще совсем мелкий и даже не достает Дину до плеч. Стреляет уже метко, ведь он Винчестер, но по-прежнему боится убивать.

Совсем не готов к охоте.

Почему… _почему_ он не привел эти аргументы отцу там, в мотеле, пятнадцать часов назад.

Но сейчас он стоит здесь, в этом вонючем лесу, на этой странной поляне, в полночь. В нескольких сотнях метрах стоит Сэм. А между ними — отец. И в воздухе застыло немое напряжение.

Потому что в руках у Джона был пистолет.

Он был направлен на Сэма.

И у Дина тоже был пистолет. А потом они выстрелили. Почти одновременно. И…

…Дин проснулся.  
Проснулся и с минуту с нарастающей паникой не мог определить, где он находится, хоть и видел этот потолок перед своими глазами в этом месте уже, как минимум, месяца два. После того, как мысли, никак не желающие собраться воедино после недавнего кошмара, наконец немного обрели ясность, а мозг затребовал команду вставать, Дин приподнялся с кровати, потирая глаза. Расфокусировавшийся взгляд зацепился за цифры на циферблате будильника, стоявшего на прикроватной тумбочке и свидетельствовавшего о том, что кое-кому уже давно пора быть на пути к школе. И Дин отчаянно застонал. Придется чуть-чуть поспешить, совершая утренние приготовления.

Приснившийся кошмар никак не желал отпускать своего пленника, напоминая о себе дрожью в руках и сбившимся дыханием. Дин постарался взять себя в руки, как-никак ему было не в первой: после той ночи кошмары были вечными спутниками его сновидений, он уже даже не помнил, когда ему удавалось нормально поспать. Но если бы кошмары были только кошмарами. Самое страшное, что та ночь, снившаяся ему постоянно, безумная сумасшедшая ночь, навсегда разделившая жизнь Винчестеров на «до» и «после», была реальностью. В каждом сне он снова стоял при свете луны на поляне посреди леса и видел, как один единственный выстрел может навсегда разрушить то, что он так тщательно оберегал. Каждую ночь мозг, словно издеваясь, посылал видения произошедших событий, жестоко не позволяя ему забыть ни одной гребаной подробности. Вот сухие листья у него под ногами, вот влажные глаза Сэма, в которых столько страха, сколько сам Дин никогда не видел, вот неестественно прямая спина Джона и пистолет в его руках... Он помнил все. Он никогда не сможет забыть.

Даже сейчас, по прошествии сколького времени, эта картина словно отпечаталась в его глазах. И все еще были свежи эмоции. 

«Так, не время раскисать, придурок», — проговорил про себя Дин. Вечная мантра по утрам стала почти что привычкой. "Веди себя, словно ничего не произошло: улыбайся, готовь завтрак, обязательно дай Сэмми подзатыльник перед школой". Все это Дин делал уже машинально, совершенно не напрягаясь, чтобы навесить на свое лицо безупречную улыбку.

Ты справишься, Дин.

Он справился тогда, а значит справится и сейчас. 

Винчестер быстро спустился вниз по лестнице, недовольно скривившись, когда старые сухие доски прогнулись под его весом с неприятным скрипом. Быстрым шагом он добрался до холодильника, подхватил пару яиц, бекон. Одной рукой взял пакет с молоком и тут же, сделав пару глотков, едва сдержал приступ отвращения, а потом без сомнения выкинул пакет в мусор. Кажется, им давно пора было выбраться в город за новой порцией продуктов. Бобби обещал помочь с деньгами в этом месяце, хотя Дин уже в сотый раз уверял его, что справится и сам. И так старик платит за снятый им дом.

Разбив пару яиц над сковородкой, Дин сделал газ потише и вернулся к лестнице, быстро забравшись по ней на второй этаж. Найдя нужную комнату, он распахнул дверь и покосился на гору одеял, возвышавшихся на кровати, с долей возмущения.

— Проснись и пой, Сэмми! День уже начался, и спящей красавице давно пора в школу, — он безжалостно сдернул одеяло с туши брата. — Прекрасного принца здесь нет. Есть только я, но целовать тебя не собираюсь, как ни проси.

— Отвянь, — пробормотало недовольно сонное распатланное чудо, даже не думая приподниматься. Сэм свернулся всем своим подростковым, уже вытянувшимся телом в клубок, и Дин не смог сдержать смешка. Скоро мелкий и его в росте догонит, не успеешь оглянуться.

— Давай, давай, не то опоздаешь, — прикрикнул Дин и, растолкав брата, умчался спасать готовую вот-вот подгореть яичницу, запах которой распространялся на весь дом. При этом он старался создать за собой как можно больше шума, прекрасно зная, насколько Сэму это может не понравиться.

Как он и думал, мелкий не заставил себя ждать. Через 10 минут на кухню спустилась сонная обиженная туша, еле-еле передвигающаяся на своих ногах, но уже одетая и тянущая за собой огромный рюкзак с учебниками.

Дин подавил в себе печальную улыбку, вспомнив, что когда-то будить Сэма по утрам совсем не было необходимостью. Тот сам выпрыгивал из кровати в семь утра, расталкивал Дина и, сияя от радости и предвкушения, мчался к школе. Теперь же, по определенным причинам, днём мелкий выглядел словно выжатый лимон.

Дин поставил на стол две тарелки и один стакан воды.

— Яичница готова.

— По запаху она была готова еще пять минут назад, — проворчал Сэм, присаживаясь на стул.

— Эй, осторожнее, злой Гринч, не то она сгорит под твоим ненавидящим взглядом.

— Этот взгляд хочет испепелить тебя.

— Кто-то явно не в настроении с утра.

— Захлопнись, — фыркнул мелкий и без видимого азарта принялся за еду.

Сейчас Сэму было 13, он вредничал, острил и постоянно строил недовольную мордашку. Дин даже не знал, когда с младшим братом было проще: сейчас или в глубоком детстве, когда тот даже ходить толком не умел и знал одно только слово. 

— Сегодня сам доберешься до дома, я задержусь на работе, — объявил Дин, заталкивая в себя всю яичницу разом, и Сэм еле-еле разбирал то, что он говорил. — Стив попросил закрыть мастерскую чуть попозже, сам он куда-то умотает к вечеру.

— Прекрасно! — прозвучало в ответ более бодро, чем раньше.

— О, не жалуйся, — посмеиваясь, сказал Дин, видя, что брат гримасничает. — Я знаю, как ты любишь вместе ездить.

И, запивая завтрак водой, он быстро смахнул все тарелки в раковину и нырнул в гостиную, а вернулся оттуда уже со своей кожанкой. Пошерстив по карманам, он вынул оттуда смятую пятидесятную купюру и протянул Сэму.

— Это на автобус.

— Я и сам добраться смогу, — отмахнулся Сэм.

— Сэмми! — предупреждающе начал Дин.

— Я имел в виду просто обычную ходьбу, — как маленькому объяснил мелкий, выпучив глаза. — И я не Сэмми, прекращай меня так называть.

— Вот когда ростом будешь выше меня, тогда и поговорим.

— Недолго осталось.

Дин отвесил ухмыляющемуся мелкому подзатыльник, все же всучил деньги и подошел к холодильнику. Сэм к этому времени поставил в раковину свою тарелку и уже намеревался идти наверх за забытой курткой, когда Дин его окликнул.

— Ничего не забыл?

Сэм, обернулся, нетерпеливо потоптался на месте.

— Ну давай уже.

Услышав ответ, Дин бросил Сэму пакет с кровью, и тот, кинув напоследок "Придурок!", скрылся в дверном проеме.

— Сучка! — не остался в долгу Дин.

Да, прошло уже пять лет, с тех пор как Сэмми стал _вампиром_.

Можно сказать, что они пока справлялись с этими изменениями, хоть и с большим трудом, стоившим нескольких неудачных ограблений больниц в поисках пакетов с донорской кровью, которые чуть не закончились тюрьмой для Дина.

 _Та_ самая ночь нехило изменила их привычный уклад жизни.

…Это была обычная охота на одного вампира, по каким-то причинам отбившегося от стаи, и не должна была принести проблем. Так, по крайней мере, считал Джон. Практика охоты с ним всегда подсказывала Дину, что отец редко ошибается, но это как раз было тем единственным случаем из 99-ти. Второй ошибкой было брать Сэма. Вампиров оказалось двое. Один из них стремительно накинулся на Дина, выбив из рук мачете и изрядно потрепав его несколькими ударами по голове. Второй в этот момент неожиданно напал на Джона, и они, сцепившись, скатились с лестницы в подвал дома. Сэм должен был оставаться в машине, но он не мог не услышать грохота.

Дина опрокинули на стоящий в центре комнаты стол так, что деревянные ножки, сдерживающие всю конструкцию, резко подогнулись, и мальчик взвыл от боли после соприкосновения с полом. Но когда он поднял глаза и расфокусировавшимся взглядом заметил в проеме входной двери Сэма, то мир на секунду содрогнулся под лавиной затмившего его ужаса. В глазах брата читался страх, а в руках он сжимал пистолет с серебряными пулями. Перед глазами Дина до сих пор стоит эта картина, и взгляд брата в ту ночь навсегда въелся в память. Ведь эта охота должна была быть легкой, ознакомляющей и не опасной для Сэма.

А происходило ровно противоположное. И Дин не должен был такого допустить. Потому что Сэму было восемь лет. Он должен был зубрить таблицу умножения и играть в солдатики, ожидая мультик по телевизору, а не держать пистолет в руках, намереваясь убить вампира!

В ту ночь Дину следовало снова отвлечь тварь на себя. Он просто обязан был, мать твою, сделать хоть что-нибудь, потому что вампир уже увидел его брата, и что-то в ухмылке существа, исказившей отвратительные губы с виднеющимися окровавленными клыками, сулило настоящую катастрофу. В следующую минуту Дин не успел даже крикнуть.

Винчестер содрогнулся от нахлынувших воспоминаний, накинул на себя кожанку и вышел на улицу, хлопнув дверью.

Прохладный утренний ветер быстро забрался под полы куртки, вызвав ряд мурашек на коже и ненавязчиво напомнив о стремительно приближающихся холодах. Дин застегнул молнию на кожанке и быстрым шагом преодолел отделяющее его расстояние от крыльца дома до припаркованного черного Форда-ЛТД 1970 года. Нащупав в кармане ключи от зажигания, он забрался в машину и посигналил Сэму, чтобы тот ускорился. Когда они еще бороздили просторы штатов вместе с папой, им частенько приходилось бывать в городах Колорадо, но, как запомнилось Дину, климат там был преимущественно сухой и солнечный. Город же, в котором они с Сэмом решили остановиться сейчас — Теллурайд* — находился в каньоне, окруженном каскадом высочайших гор, если верить местным вывескам и плакатам, достигавшим 4,267 метров. Дин совсем не интересовался скучными цифрами, но мелкий в первые же дни прожужал ему все уши, во всех подробностях рассказывая факты о новом городе, в котором им предстояло жить. Цифры, раз сто прозвучавшие из уст возбужденного Сэма, напрочь засели в голове Дина, и теперь, разбуди его посреди ночи и спроси про высоту гор, он сразу же ответит, не задумываясь.

Рельеф территории волновал Дина в последнюю очередь. А вот впервые узнав о том, что температура зимой здесь снижается до -18 градусов, он тут же ощутил желание бросить вещи в машину и убраться как можно дальше от Теллурайда. Но Сэм буквально был очарован потрясающим пейзажом, раскинувшимся прямо перед их домом на отшибе, который им сдавали в аренду, и наотрез отказался уезжать. Все твердил о незаменимой пользе чистого горного воздуха на организм, отсутствием выхлопных газов и всякой другой заразы и с радостным возбуждением перечислял основных обитающих в местных хвойных лесах зверушек. Еще пять лет назад Дина бы совсем не удивила такая заинтересованность животными (брат всегда был ботаником), но сейчас он грешным делом подумал, не вызван ли этот интерес специфическими потребностями его новой сущности. Почему-то стало немного жалко бедных зверьков, еще не знающих о своей роковой участи, но, услышав это от Дина, Сэм почему-то сильно разозлился, и им все-таки пришлось остаться в этом городке. Его мелкий умел быть упрямым, когда не нужно.

Все же не учитывать всех плюсов Теллурайда было бы большим заблуждением. Город был отдален от многонаселенных шумных мегаполисов, только одна дорога была доступна круглый год. В некурортное время здесь было тихо и спокойно, а местные жители не считали нужным обращать внимание на тех, кто не был похож на богатенький туристов, готовых значительно пополнить их кошелек. А еще через несколько дней проживания здесь выяснилось, что помимо этих плюсов в городке имелась парочка приличных баров, в которых Дин не преминул частенько забегать по вечерам. И не стоило упоминать, что кроме маленьких уютных домиков и построек, в которых располагались основные здания муниципалитета, виднеющихся вдали гор, вокруг не было ничего, кроме широкого густого лесного массива, куда редко заглядывал кто-то из местных.

Это было как раз то, что нужно для них с Сэмом.

Мелкий показался спустя минуту. Не сразу направился к машине, а в первое мгновение застыл, сощурив глаза, и скривился, пытаясь привыкнуть к дневному свету, который с недавних пор стал его вечным навязчивым раздражителем. Тоже поежился, засунул руки в карманы и ускорил шаг. Дин мимоходом подумал, что не только их запас продуктов требует вложения капитала, но не мешало бы и обновить верхнюю одежду Сэма. Его джинсовка, купленная год назад, вся истрепалась, и к тому же ее нельзя было бы носить в холодные зимы, присущие западной части Колорадо.

Дом, как уже говорилось, располагался на окраине, надежно защищенный от шума и внимания города сплошной завесой сосен. От него вела одна дорога, которую, как их предупреждал владелец жилья, в зимний сезон при обильных осадках могло занести снегом. Она выходила на Махони Драйв, а там после поворота можно было попасть в центр города. А через несколько километров показывалось огромное четырехэтажное здание -- Старшая Школа Теллурайд. Дин в который раз задавался вопросом, зачем нужна такая большая школа для города с населением чуть более двух тысяч человек.

Парень припарковался у бордюра недалеко от входа в школу, не став глушить двигатель, и повернулся к брату.

— Так, ковбой, — сказал он, не отнимая руки от руля, — ты помнишь правила: возвращаться сразу же после уроков, нигде не задерживаться, не отвлекаться…

— Ничем не выделяться, не спать на уроках, — недовольно перебил его Сэм, демонстративно зажимая пальцы, — в драку не лезть без необходимости, не зажиматься в кладовой с девчонками, не подмигивать секси-учительницам, не злить отпетых подонков, вроде Рика Тимсона, всем и каждому говорить, что мой брат козел.

— Очень смешно. Ты забыл главное правило, Сэм.

— Не трахать дочерей директоров школы, по крайне мере так, чтобы это не заметил директор школы? Кажется, ты путаешь меня с собой. Это как раз по твоей части.

— Еще слово — и твои излюбленные книжки по математике, над которыми ты дрочишь по ночам, отправятся в топку. И нас с Кесси тогда не заметили, — уточнил Дин, — о нас доложили. Тупой придурок Картер так проявлял свою ебучую ревность. Главное правило, Сэм?

Мелкий удрученно выдохнул и проговорил с таким видом, словно его заставляли сказать нечто очевидное:

— Никто не должен узнать, что я вампир.

— Правильно. Никто. Ни одна живая душа. Даже если ты обратишься перед лысой собачонкой мисс Марфи, чтобы заткнуть ее пискливый лай, ты об этом докладываешь мне немедленно. И мы тут же сматываемся из этого тошнотворно оздоровительного городка на радость несчастных белочек, которых и так осталось немного. И это приказ.

— Да понял я, понял. Катись уже, мамочка, — Сэм улыбнулся и вылез из машины.

— Захлопнись, малолетка.

Дин проследил за тем, как лохматая макушка Сэмми не исчезнет в дверях школы, и только после этого направил машину в сторону своей работы.

***

_Город Креско, штат Айова  
Почти пять лет назад.  
3 часа после того, как Сэма обратили_

Первое, что было так ненавистно в этом мотеле, который по дороге сюда так неудачно попался им на глаза и привлек внимание слишком низкой ценой, были отвратительно мерзкие ярко-зеленые обои в каких-то странных пятнах и разводах, создающих ассоциации с тошнотой. Дин сразу высказался критически, когда увидел их номер, но догадался сказать это так тихо, чтобы их не услышал шагавший следом отец. Старший Винчестер, обведя взглядом снятые ими на пару дней апартаменты, лишь неоднозначно пожал плечами и одобрительно высказался по поводу отдельной двери в номер, которая выходила сразу на мотельную парковку.

Сэму было плевать на обои в первый день. Они лишь пару часов назад покинули Керксвилл. Город, в котором ему очень нравилось, и где его классная руководительница была самой милой и доброй женщиной, которую Сэм когда-либо встречал. Она всегда отвечала на все его вопросы и не забывала говорить о великом будущем, которое ждет мальчика, если он продолжил в том же духе постигать науки математики и истории. Поэтому в тот момент Сэм злился на отца и брата, да и на всю охоту в целом. Он не понимал, почему они должны были ехать за столько километров среди ночи ради какого-то вампира. Последнее время он вообще не понимал смысла того, что они делают. Одно слово «охота» вызывало в нем чувство полного отвращения и злости. И самое обидное, что никто в семье не понимал того, что он чувствовал. Ему было совсем не до цвета обоев.

Отец не интересовался его успехами в школе, его вообще мало волновали переживания Сэма насчет успеваемости. Куда больше он оживлялся, когда речь заходила о физической подготовке мальчика, не забывал упомянуть о том, что ему следует чаще тренироваться в стрельбе из пистолета, и на последний день рождения подарил Сэму нож. Но Сэм не хотел нож, он хотел велосипед. Синенький, с маленьким звоночком и блестящими колесами, который был у его одноклассника Джимми, на котором можно было объезжать все улицы и чувствовать, как ветер дует прямо в лицо.

Он много говорил об этом велосипеде. Так много, что, казалось, папа должен был догадаться о самом лучшем подарке для него. Но подарком был нож в бархатном футляре с аккуратной резьбой на рукоятке, и папа протягивал его и улыбался. В тот момент этого было достаточно. Дин сказал, что Сэм сделал правильно, что не расстроил папу, который и так старается облегчить их жизнь и сделать все возможное, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались.

— Просто за охоту не платят, Сэм.

Тогда почему он охотится, раз ему не платят? Почему они должны жить именно так? Почему не купят дом, не станут ходить в одну школу больше, чем пару месяцев, почему вечно вокруг должно быть оружие и монстры?

Когда они уезжали из Керксвилла, Сэм не сдержался и накинулся на отца, не обращая внимания на умоляющий взгляд Дина, который будто предупреждал его не начинать. Папа сначала объяснял все спокойно, но потом на третьем круге вопросов не выдержал и начал кричать. Сэм сказал, что ненавидит охоту и эту жизнь. А потом они больше не разговаривали до самого мотеля в Креско.

И первое, что он услышал от отца после этих часов молчания, было то, что на этот раз он идет на охоту с ними.

Дин попытался возразить, но это не дало результатов. Сэм даже снизил свою обиду на Дина за эту попытку, ведь старший брат редко возражал отцу. И иногда, в некоторые моменты, когда именно Сэм высказывал все те вопросы и негодования, которые у него сложились, отцу, Дин просто молчал, и от этого Сэм злился только сильнее. Малыш недоумевал, почему даже его старший брат не может встать на его сторону.

Ему приказали сидеть в машине рядом с домом, где потом скрылись оба Винчестера и ждать сигнала. Он ненавидел, когда они так делали. Те моменты, проведенные в машине на охоте, всегда были самыми ужасными в его жизни. Сэм даже предпочел бы отсиживаться в мотеле, не зная, что с братом и отцом, чем в машине, находясь в такой же неизвестности, но время от времени вздрагивая от всяких неприятных звуков. Но когда он услышал крик брата в тот раз, то не смог остаться на месте. К тому же, отмеренное время для подачи сигнала истекло, а значит у них что-то пошло не так. 

Вбежав в дом, Сэм увидел вампира, и это было самое отвратительное и жуткое зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел. Это существо было все в чьей-то крови с впалыми алыми глазами, в которых отражался кровожадный, животный инстинкт. Он посмотрел на Сэма и тут же кинулся на него. Мальчик мешкать не стал: как учил его Дин и отец, он поднял пистолет, держа двумя руками, прицелился и выстрелил прямо в грудь бежавшего вампира.

_Серебряные пули не убивают вампиров, Сэм. Но они могут его существенно замедлить._

Существо перед ним дернулось в сторону, отойдя на шаг назад, зарычало и оскалилось. Сэм выстрелил еще раз, и оно упало на одно колено. Почувствовав триумф, мальчик приблизился, обойдя монстра с другой стороны.

Последующий события он помнил плохо. Помнил, что почувствовал, словно его кто-то схватил за плечо, которое тут же взорвалось жгучей болью. Помнил лицо другого вампира, который внезапно оказался позади него и развернул к себе. Перед глазами оказалась чужая рука с видимым порезом. А дальше только крик. Кажется, не его. Кажется, отца.

И темнота.

А сейчас он лежал на кровати Дина спустя пару часов после того случая в доме, уставившись на мерзкие зеленые обои, и начинал их потихонечку ненавидеть. Его голова раскалывалась на части, словно внутри перекатывался огромный чугунный шар, раз за разом ударяющий его затылок и виски, а видеть мешала повисшая перед глазами серая дымка. Поэтому бутылка воды, стоявшая на тумбочке, то расплывалась, превращаясь в серое размытое пятно, то вновь напоминала очерченный предмет, когда туман вокруг рассеивался. Еще его очень напрягал свет лампы, почему-то такой яркий и неестественно отсвечивающий. Забинтованное отцом плечо, на котором виднелись капли проступившей крови, пекло обжигающим огнем и еще… странным образом чесалось.

Сэм отчаянно хотел знать, куда подевался Дин. Его уже несколько раз ранили на охоте за этот год, и каждый раз брат был рядом, словно молча извиняясь за то, что не доглядел. Он сидел на краешке кровати и уговаривал заснуть Сэма, если у того не получалось. Иногда ложился рядом и обнимал, нашептывая всякие успокаивающие слова. В тот момент никакие злые монстры, с которыми не справлялся Сэм, не имели значение и больше не были такими страшными. С Дином он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Но сейчас Дина не было. Сэм спустился с кровати, но пошатнулся и сбил рукой стоявшую бутылку. В момент, когда она упала на пол, мальчик судорожно зажал уши руками, в них как будто пробили набатом, и он зажмурился и вскрикнул. Звук падения бутылки прозвучал в голове, словно увеличенный в сто раз.

И тогда Сэм испугался. Действительно испугался, потому что это совсем не походило на те, другие ранения.

А потом он услышал голос Дина. Он звучал одновременно будто со всех сторон, и с ним тоже было что-то не так. Сэм попытался пересечь комнату, и спустя несколько неудачных попыток, все же прислонился к стене рядом с дверью, ведущей на улицу. Голос брата стал громче и отчетливее, появился еще один голос. Отец. Оба Винчестера, очевидно, были на парковке рядом с мотелем, Сэм понятие не имел, как может их слышать. Но он слышал. И то, что они говорили, постепенно повышало его страх.

— Этого не может быть! — голос брата странным образом дрожал, всерьез заставив Сэма переживать.

— Дин, ты и сам видел то, о чем я тебе говорю.

— Нет! Сэм в порядке сейчас. Его чуть-чуть задело, совсем чуть-чуть. Но он справится он…

— Вампир напоил Сэма своей кровью, — интонации отца были не намного спокойнее. — Ты это видел, я это видел! И мы оба понимаем, что это значит.

— Нет. Нет, просто нет. Ты… ты не можешь знать наверняка.

— Я подключил связи, ищу способ все исправить, но… Ты меня слушаешь?

Что происходит? Сэм не понимал и толику того, о чем разговаривали его брат и отец, но липкий страх уже забрался под футболку, заставив кожу покрыться неприятным потом. А еще в нем откуда-то изнутри просыпалось желание. В горле пересохло, и он хотел пить. Но вид бутылки с водой почему-то вызывал жуткое чувство отвращения. Его тянуло на улицу, прочь из тошнотворного отеля, к брату…

Звук пощечины привлек к себе внимание Сэма, и он выглянул из окна, стремясь распознать два силуэта, виднеющихся возле Импалы. Отец ударил… Дина? Он делал это лишь однажды, Сэм не помнил точно, из-за чего, но на утро даже он заметил, что папа чувствовал себя жутко виноватым из-за случившегося. Тогда он впервые повел их двоих в парк аттракционов.

— Успокойся, Дин, — наконец разорвал тишину папин голос. — Нельзя поддаваться эмоциям, сын. Ты меня понял? Сэм сейчас опасен. Его нужно изолировать от других, пока мы не найдем способ все исправить.

_Почему? Почему он опасен?_

— Но мы же найдем? …Пап? Ведь найдем же?

Слезы уже катились по щекам, и Сэм не в силах был их остановить. Что-то происходило, а ему явно не договаривали. И судя по степени переживания брата это было что-то действительно серьезное. Он попытался выйти из отеля, но ноги будто приросли к полу. Сэм совсем не заметил, как из-за своих действий порвал обоину справа от него. Когда же он захотел взглянуть на свои руки, он понял, что все перед глазами снова расплывается.

Грудь жгло. Тело будто перестало принадлежать ему…

— Нет! Я не хочу это слышать, — крики брата были единственным, что поддерживало его в этой реальности.

— Дин, это не шутки. Сэм — вампир, и если мы не найдем способ вернуть его в человека, мы…

Дверь резко распахнулась, и оба Винчестеры повернули головы, прекратив свой разговор. На пороге стоял Сэм. Взгляд его карих глаз изменился, радужка почти полностью покрылась красным цветом, и смотрел он только на плечо Дина, где под повязкой из бинта проскальзывал этот желанный и манящий для него сейчас запах.

***

_Город Теллурайд, штат Колорадо  
Пять лет спустя._

— Мистер Винчестер.

Чей-то голос настойчиво пытался вырвать его из сна, и спустя мгновение ему это удалось.

— Мистер Винчестер.

Сэм мгновенно подорвался, поднял голову с парты и одновременно с этим ощутил на себе большое количество любопытных взглядов своих одноклассников, которые уставились на него в данную минуту. Он несколько озадаченно оглядел класс и только потом заметил виновницу его пробуждения, стоявшую напротив его парты.

— Мистер Винчестер. Рада, что мне, наконец, удалось до вас достучаться, — взгляд глаз мисс Фид, смотревших из-под толстой оправы старомодных очков, составляющих ее неизменный образ вместе с колоссальных размеров прической, был явно недовольный. — А теперь будьте добры ответить на мой вопрос.

Мальчик попытался вспомнить, о чем они должны были беседовать на этом уроке, но почему-то это совсем ему не удавалось. И тут он заметил записку, аккуратно подброшенную ему, очевидно, в тот момент, когда он еще спал. Маленький клочок бумаги раскрылся в полете, и сейчас Сэму не составляло труда прочитать то, что там было написано.

— Учтите, я не буду повторять вопрос…

— Главной причиной начала Гражданской войны были глобальные различия между аграрным рабовладельческим Югом и промышленным Севером. Это явление более известно как американский секционализм.

Мисс Фид пару секунд молчала, а после, выдохнув, отвернулась от него.

— Что ж, ответ правильный. Только в следующий раз, Сэмуэль, я бы предпочла, чтобы вы не засыпали на моих уроках более.

Сэм скривился, он ненавидел, когда учительница произносила его имя в такой форме, и успел увидеть, как ему подмигнули с соседней парты.

 

— Как у тебя это получается?

— Ты о чем? — спросил Сэм, закрывая школьный шкафчик и направляясь к выходу из школы. 

Джоуи обогнал его и восторженно всплеснул руками. Как уже давно заметил Сэм, в основном складывалось ощущение, что его друг не может ограничивать свои жесты, и ему просто обязательно нужно было махать руками в такт каждому высказанному слову.

Когда они познакомились, Сэм никак не мог привыкнуть к этой дурацкой привычке мальчика и постоянно напрягался, когда видел перед собой столько резких движений. Но помимо этого у Джоуи было множество интересных качеств, включающих тот факт, что он никогда не врал, всегда говорил то, что думает, и он единственный не стал лезть к Сэму с вопросами о том, почему тот почти всегда выглядит уставшим и часто заторможенно реагирует на происходящее. Сэм не мог этого не ценить.

— Вот это, — Джоуи показал на всего Сэма и, заметив удивленный взгляд, пояснил, словно объяснял что-то двухлетнему ребенку. — Ты спишь почти на каждом уроке, совершенно игнорируешь предупреждения учителей, и тебе все сходит с рук. Как можно быть таким флегматичным и одновременно гением?

— Я не гений, — возразил Сэм.

— Правда, что ли?— усмехнулся Джоуи. — Знаешь, у меня знакомых не так много, но ни один из них не может процитировать книжку учебника по истории, если его так внезапно разбудят. Да никто в принципе не может цитировать книжку по истории!

— Ничего я не цитировал. Просто ответил на вопрос, — устало сказал Сэм и напомнил, — и кстати без твоей помощи я бы этого не сделал.

— Ну да. Я всего лишь нацарапал на листке заданный вопрос и подбросил тебе. Но я и подумать не мог, что ты выдашь целый параграф на эту тему.

— Я просто… просто изучал эту войну в предыдущей школе. Программа отличается в разных школах, — нашелся быстро Сэм.

Это частично было правдой. Когда с отцом они переезжали с место на место, ему всегда приходилось приспосабливаться, что-то доучивать, догонять. Тогда мальчика такой расклад очень злил. Но после событий в Креско Сэму зачастую приходилось обучаться дома, и школа в Теллурайде была лишь второй за эти пять лет, три с половиной года из которых он провел на домашнем обучении.

— Мне можешь навешивать лапшу на уши. Но вот учителей не проведешь, они все закрывают глаза на то, что ты спишь на их уроках, только потому, что видят в тебе гениального ученика.

— Джоуи!

Мальчишки вышли на улицу, подгоняемые толпой учеников, стремившихся как можно скорее сбежать из школы, где закончились уроки, и замерли.

— Черт. Банда Дирка, — измученно простонал Джоуи, когда они оба заметили на школьной парковке две красных шеви и стоявшую возле них пятерку мальчишек, выглядевших на пару лет старше их. Один из них, тот, который вел себя наиболее угрожающе, был с гипсом на руке.

— Говорят, он сломал руку, когда они с ребятами из банды залезли в дом Директора.

Уловив в голосе Джоуи нотки восторженно восхищения, Сэм удивленно посмотрел на друга.

— Что? — невозмутимо поднял брови тот. — Они крутые, хоть и страшные.

Джоуи пожал плечами и поправил на носу очки. Они будто были на два размера больше и всегда спадали с переносицы, а еще их круглая форма делала глаза друга по-смешному огромными на лице. Кстати, из-за этого его часто дразнили.

— Пошли, пока они нас не заметили, — резонно сказал Сэм, утягивая друга за рукав в противоположную сторону от парковки. Таких, как Дирк, он ненавидел больше всего. Но самое интересное, что по статистике, (которую вели Сэм и Дин после стольких переездов самостоятельно), на каждый занюханный городишко всегда находились ублюдки вроде этого, которые считали своей работой приносить жителям города сплошные проблемы.

— Стой, стой, а разве твой брат тебя не должен встречать?

— Нет, сегодня он работает допоздна, — скривился Сэм.

Дин забирал его после школы, как маленького, и это невероятно его злило. Они оба изменились после того случая пятилетней давности. И иногда Сэму казалось, что на Дина эта ситуация повлияла намного серьезней, чем на него. Он помнил взгляд, которым смотрел на него старший брат в первые месяцы, когда они жили у Бобби, словно Сэм мог развалиться в ту же секунду. А в течение того года, который они провели у Лайны, Дин и вовсе сходил с ума. Сэму, между прочим, было намного хреновей: он учился заново жить и познавал себя с нуля, поэтому и не заметил, как старший брат под гнетом вины и страха создает каменные оковы самозащиты, выработав непогрешимую установку об оберегании младшего. Он паниковал по любому поводу. Стоило Сэму выйти из его поля зрения, даже в другую комнату, Дин нервничал и бросался следом.

Сейчас он немного успокоился. Но случись какой-либо ситуации выйти из-под контроля, и Дин будто бы срывался с цепи. Сэм искренне был рад сегодняшней передышке и возможности побыть подальше от Дина. Порой старшего брата было слишком много в его жизни.

— Круто. Пойдем пошатаемся у заброшенного дома Стеннов? — вывел его из раздумий голос Джоуи.

Они вышли к заднему двору школы.

— Извини, Джоуи, сегодня я не могу.

— Черт, ты ужасный друг! Ты опять променял меня на красивое личико мисс Лизи-о-прекрасные-белокурые-локоны?

— Заткнись, — со смехом отмахнулся Сэм. — Ей просто нужно помочь с английским.

— Только не переусердствуй с помощью. Помни, мама Лиззи приходит к семи вечера. Так что, можете развлекаться не больше трех часов.

— А ты откуда знаешь? Ты что, втюрился в нее?

— Да на нее полшколы дрочат, и не то, чтобы я в их числе, чувак. Но ты же видел ее лицо, ее губы. Черт, готов отдать все ради одного поцелуя.

— Какой ты, однако, романтик. Не знал, что в тебе это есть, Джоуи.

— Возможно я имел ввиду поцелуй не в губы, — заржал друг, задорно толкнув его плечом, и Сэм в очередной раз проклял день, когда они познакомились. Иногда Джоуи чертовски напоминал ему Дина, и он был уверен, что если бы они встретились, то тут же нашли общий язык. Поэтому решил, что постарается их не знакомить. Для своего же блага.

Все мысли вылетели из головы Сэма стоило, ему увидеть приближающуюся к ним копну светлых волос. И он даже не услышал одобрительный свист Джоуи.

***

Дин открыл капот машины и открутил масляный фильтр. Он был в ужасном состоянии, очевидно, водитель машины довольно часто экономил на посещениях автомастерских, что в один прекрасный день могло сыграть с ним злую шутку. Винчестер заглянул под машину, убедился, что старое масло полностью стекло, после чего крепко закрутил масляную пробку обратно в картер**, не понимая, как можно так халатно относиться к автомобилю. Теперь дело оставалось за малым: установить новый масляный фильтр взамен старого, и работа будет закончена.

Справляться с машинами Дина никто основательно никогда не учил, но после того, как им с Сэмом пришлось ютиться в доме Бобби, недели и месяцы там превращались в кромешный ад. А непреодолимое безделье являлось тогда их надоедливым спутником, от которого Дин пытался избавиться всеми возможными способами. Бобби продолжал охотиться, а в его отсутствие автомастерскую, оборудованную на заднем дворе, приходилось закрывать, и поэтому Дин предложил обучить его основным навыкам, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить Бобби их с Сэмом пребывание в его доме. Ощущать себя нахлебниками у человека, который столь многое для них сделал, было просто невыносимо. Бобби, на удивление, согласился и показал Дину пару фокусов взаимодействия с внутренним содержимым машины, чтобы та снова начала работать. А остальному Дин обучился сам методом проб и ошибок и благодаря пролитым литрам масла. Но быстро смекнул, что да как. А главное, мальчику нравилось. Сэм не понимал эту маниакальную любовь брата к машинам и часто бурчал, что не желает быть третьим лишним, но Дин не обращал на него внимание. Его руки заставляли машины, потерявшие любой шанс на выживание, снова быть на ходу.

Возможно, когда он начал понимать, что может починить машины, в нем усилилась надежда на то, что он сможет починить и их с Сэмом жизнь.

После того, как довольный клиент уехал, заплатив ему вдвое больше, чем того требовала цена, написанная на рекламном щите, Дин вымыл руки и, вернувшись в главный зал приема, вновь посмотрел на часы. Стив просил закрыть мастерскую около семи, если не явится кто-то из постоянных клиентов, и время стремительно катилось к этой цифре. Вообще, Дину повезло, что в этом богом забытом городишке он нашел работу, которая была ему по душе. Сначала, владелец мастерской все же отказывался брать парня на работу, даже с учетом липовых документов, увеличивших его возраст на год, тот не верил, что мальчик имеет достаточно опыта. Но за один день Дину удалось его впечатлить, и теперь они с Сэмом могли позволить себе чуть больше, чем обычно.

Починить их жизнь оказалось даже проще, чем машину. Когда они практически потеряли отца и каким-то образом добрались до следующего штата, (а это было непросто, потому что вид Сэма на тот момент частенько отпугивал попутчиков, а зайцем редко удавалось проехаться), в определенный момент Дин запаниковал. Ему в первый раз пришла в голову мысль, что он может не справиться. Ведь Сэму с каждым днем становилось все хуже, а его старший брат не знал, что с этим делать. Он испугался… и сделал единственное на тот момент верное решение, как ему казалось и… позвонил Бобби — человеку, чей номер когда-то отец приказал заучить наизусть и позвонить, если с ними что-то случится. Рационально рассудив, что их ситуация как раз попадает в это «если», Дин позвонил. Бобби всегда был дружелюбен с мальчишками до этих самых событий. Отец часто оставлял их с Сэмом у него, когда не мог позволить себе снять для них мотель. Но все же Дин не мог быть уверен, что эта дружелюбность останется после того, что случилось с Сэмом. Ведь Бобби как-никак оставался охотником.

— Бери брата и мотай ко мне, мальчик, немедленно, черт возьми. Я даже не предполагал, что вашему отцу охота выест последние гребаные мозги! Оставь сомнения, Дин, я сделаю для вас с Сэмом все, что в моих силах.

Бобби не попытался убить Сэма, не позвонил ни одному охотнику, не смотрел на брата, как на опасную, готовую вот-вот рвануть взрывчатку. Он улыбнулся тому, потрепал по голове и сказал, что братишка может брать любую книгу, которую увидит в его доме. Но самое главное, он не позвонил Джону. Он вообще не говорил о нем в присутствии Сэма. И за все это Дин готов был уважать этого человека до бесконечности.

Но Бобби сделал большее: он нашел того, кто сможет помочь Сэму сдерживать его новую сущность и научить контролю. Он отправил их к Лайне. Как выяснилось чуть позже, Лайна была вампиром.

Звякнул дверной замок, и Дин махнул рукой в знак приветствия вошедшему мужчине.

— Привет, Джо.

— Привет, парень, как работается?

— Все как всегда. Старые ржавые тачки и их хозяева, такие же старые и ржавые, — усмехнулся Дин, направляясь к стеллажам за кассой. — Только не обижайся. Ты за запчастями?

— На правду не обижаются, я и правда довольно ржавый. За запчастями, да. Сегодня днем видел Стива, он сказал, что съездил за ними в город на прошлой неделе, — ответил Джо, потирая щетину.

Это был пожилых лет мужчина, не утративший былую мощь, жена которого умерла еще лет двадцать назад, не оставив ему детей. Зарабатывал на жизнь тем, что два через два работал охранником в полицейском участке, где его оставили из уважения к прошлым заслугам и возрасту, а в остальное время в компании Джека, Джима и Хосе*** чинил старый ржавый Форд, на котором они с женой объездили весь свет. Дин может быть и верил, что этот автомобиль когда-то мог преодолеть столько километров дорог, но сейчас Форд по виду даже с места бы не сдвинулся. Но Джо еженедельно посещал их автомастерскую, заказывал раритетные запчасти, покупал масло, но Стив рассказывал, что никогда после смерти жены тот не вывозил Форд из своего гаража.

— А что не закрываешься-то? — поинтересовался мужчина. — Пора уже, в такое время почти никто не приезжает, сам знаешь, хоть и новичок.

— Да, сейчас еще пару минут, и умотаю домой.

— Мальчишка ты еще. Совсем мальчишка, — с ностальгической грустью повторил Джо. — Куда только твои родители смотрят.

Дин вздрогнул, надеясь, что старик не станет поднимать эту тему, и постарался побыстрее найти нужные запчасти.

— Нет, правда, малец. Они уж точно должны запретить тебе работать допозна, в такое время молодежь должна расхаживать по барам да наслаждаться сексом где-нибудь в подворотне. Уж поверь мне.

— Моя мать умерла, а отец… — Дин вздохнул, приготовясь к очередной лжи, — ну вы знаете, как это бывает с одинокими отцами.

— Ох, сочувствую, мальчик. Иногда родителей нет рядом, когда они особенно необходимы.

— Я бы так сказал: он вообще не был рядом, когда это было необходимо, — воспоминания о той ночи не давали покоя, поэтому слова сами собой вырвались. — Только раздавал приказы да наказывал. А потом и вовсе умотал куда-то в неизвестном направлении. Вот ваши запчасти.

— Спасибо. Хей, когда-нибудь он все же вернется, не расстраивайся, малец. Бывай, — Джо забрал запчасти и вышел из автомастерской, не догадываясь о будоражащих чувствах Дина, вызванных этими словами.

— Уж лучше бы не вернулся, — проговорил в пустоту он с тяжелым грузом на сердце.

Когда Джо ушел, Дин выключил свет, запер дверь и направился к припаркованному автомобилю, одолженному ему Бобби. Уже темнело, и пустынные улицы города превращались в тихую мертвую лагуну. Нависающие над домами могучие горы, в дневное время кажущиеся буквально застывшими обоями в несколько тысяч километров, наклеенными позади города, сейчас напоминали один огромный черный мрачный силуэт. Из-за чего казалось, что за городом будто кто-то наблюдает, как ребенок за игрушечным домиком -- результатом своего строительства. Где-то позади завывал ветер. И Дин вспомнил, как разбушевалась погода, когда они ехали в дом Лайны, терзаемые сомнениями и страхом. Они пробыли там чуть меньше года, но это были самые ужасные дни в жизни Дина. Потому что получить контроль над сущностью вампира можно было только через боль, голод и… боль.  
Но Сэм справился. Дин усмехнулся.

И сейчас наверняка снова сидит за своими излюбленными учебниками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кому интересно, как выглядит город, прошу сюда https://www.the-village.ru/village/all-village/puteshestviya/106615-telluride-2011-02-06  
> **Картер выполняет важную задачу – в нем хранится моторное масло, залитое в двигатель.  
> ***Известные виски и марка текилы.


	2. Chapter 2

Дом Лиззи снаружи ничем не отличался от ряда других домов, расположенных на одной из самых богатых улиц Теллурайда. По обе стороны от широкой каменной дорожки, ведущей к крыльцу, был высажен зелёный газончик, а у подножия самого фундамента аккуратно ютились цветы в небольших разноцветных клумбах. У двери на полу была подстилка с надписью «Welcome», и Дина бы очень позабавила такая картина соответствия типичному образу мирного гражданина, если бы он это увидел. Внутри всё также было в точности, как представлялось Сэму. И комната Лиззи содержала такое количество розового цвета, которое и должна содержать типичная комната девчонки тринадцати лет. И было бы совсем не странно, что после полтора часа, проведённого в стенах, окрашенных цветами перепуганного фламинго, у Сэма бы заболела голова.

На Лиззи, казалось, нынешняя обстановка не влияет так отрицательно, даже наоборот. Со временем, почувствовав себя на своей территории, девочка стала вести себя более уверенной и раскрепощённой. Но все же Джоуи был неправ. Лиз действительно интересовалась английским, тщательно запоминала все, что говорил ей Сэм, и, по виду, её правда интересовало обучение. Ни о каком таком пошлом, о чем упоминал его неугомонный друг, речи и не было.

— Прервёмся?

Сэм первый предложил отдых, видя, как Лиз пыхтит и старательно пытается удержать в себе все надиктованные правила, выполняя очередное задание.

— Да, давай, — легко согласилась девчонка, закрыв тетрадь. — Будешь чай?

Сэм кивнул, а Лиз перед тем, как убежать на кухню, обернулась в дверях, награждая своего учителя благодарной улыбкой. 

— Спасибо, что согласился помочь мне сегодня, — сказала она. — Знаешь, я всё боялась попросить тебя об этом.

— Но ведь тебе действительно нужна была помощь. Обращайся, если что, — пожал плечами мальчик.

У Лиз были белокурые волнистые волосы, спадающие до самого пояса и являющиеся предметом зависти всех девочек в средней школе. А еще Сэму нравилась её улыбка. Когда Лиз улыбалась, у неё появлялись очень милые ямочки на щеках, и это так завораживало.

Когда они только пришли, Сэм не удержался и подсмотрел одним глазом на Лиз, когда она переодевалась, а после мгновенно почувствовал себя идиотом.

Чёрт, он в комнате самой классной девчонки всей школы, а они всего лишь занимаются английским. Дин бы его на смех поднял.

Когда Лиззи ушла, Сэм устало откинулся на кровать и закрыл глаза. Сонливость постепенно сменялась предночной бодростью, как и всегда это сопровождалось небольшой головной болью из-за того, что ему не удалось поспать днем.

Это действительно выматывало, чёрт возьми. Привычным временем суток для вампиров являлась ночь, днем же им полагалось спать. Он же спал лишь пару часов ближе к утру и на уроках, когда удавалось, а значит вечно чувствовал себя ходячим трупом.

И этот раздражающий свет. Серьёзно, это было единственное, с чем он так и не смирился за эти годы. Дин вечно интересовался, почему у Сэма такое вонючее настроение, но они оба были в курсе причин. И, как назло, в городе часто были солнечные дни, свойственные штату, но жаловаться на них Дину значит запустить круговорот переездов, что Сэм основательно делать не хотел.

После того, как их жизнь резко изменила свой курс, переезды стали реже, но не прекратились совсем, о чём непременно не уставал напоминать Дин каждый раз, как Сэм уходил в школу.

Сэму нравилось у Бобби, хотя он и понимал, что они чертовски осложняют старому охотнику жизнь и не могут вечно сидеть у того на шее, как бы тот не утверждал обратное. Поэтому он не противился переезду. Они с Дином все предельно ясно обсудили.

У Бобби они пробыли три года (не считая целый год с Лайной).

Сэму нравилось и в Бигфорке. Милый, тихий городок имел в своих владениях несколько интересных музеев и обширную библиотеку. Но там не нравилось Дину, и хоть на вопрос «почему» он отвечал шуточно, что ему не хватает пивных баров — Сэм знал, что тот чувствует себя неуютно вдали от надёжных стен дома Бобби и очень переживает за тот факт, что младший брат пошёл в школу через столько времени после Креско. Сэм считал, что тот переживает напрасно. Но потом их нашли охотники. Возможно, они просто были в городе проездом; возможно, слухи не врут, и у каждого охотника существует что-то вроде внутренней интуиции, настроенной на присутствие сверхъестественного, Сэм не знал. Но они нашли их. После этого брат устроил ему целую лекцию для того, чтобы Сэм чётко уяснил никому не говорить о том, кто он (хотя Сэм и до этого не говорил!) и, кажется, начал переживать еще больше. Переезду Сэм не противился снова.

В Бигфорке они пробыли 5 месяцев.

Потом они переехали в Теллурайд. Они были здесь несколько месяцев, и пока ничего катастрофического не случалось. Но на этот раз мальчик очень желал здесь остаться. Несмотря ни на что. И даже плевать на этот раздражающий солнечный свет.

Внезапно его внимание привлёк небольшой предмет, висевший над кроватью Лиз, и Сэм перевернулся, чтобы детальнее его рассмотреть. Это был деревянный амулет с вырезанным на нем силуэтом волка, который был обвязан нитью и переплетён с несколькими бусинами и перьями. Вполне необычная вещица. И в ней действительно чувствовалась часть той силы, что обычна была присуща зачарованным предметам. Проступала слабенько, но все же ощутимо. 

Когда-то Бобби притаскивал такой домой и рассказывал забавную историю, как его друг Руфус охотился на ведьму, которая оказалась не совсем злой, но проказливой. Она знатно поиздевалась над бедным охотником, подстраивая всякие шуточки, а потом похвалила, всучила эти амулеты и исчезла. Руфус, не задумываясь, сбагрил всё Бобби, опасаясь, что это снова какой-то розыгрыш. А Бобби разбирался в таких вещах, словно занимался этим всю жизнь. Он и провел небольшую лекцию о заговоренных предметах для любознательного Сэма.

— Эм… это бабушкин подарок.

Сэм вздрогнул, удивленный столь внезапно прозвучавшим голосом и, обернувшись, увидел Лиз, которая появилась в проеме двери.

— Что-то вроде защитного амулета. Ну, знаешь, от тёмных сил или монстров, — она засмеялась, чтобы показать, что, конечно же, считает поверья бабушки сумасшедшим бредом. — Это звучит слишком странно. На самом деле, он просто красивый, и мне нравится.

— Не веришь в сверхъестественное?

— Не особо, а ты?

Можно ли не верить в сверхъестественный мир, когда сам являешься частью его? 

Он усмехнулся, стараясь, чтобы его взгляд не выдал ни единой капли горечи, появившейся от фразы девушки, и ответил.

— Не особо.

Дин говорил, что это здорово. Внезапно заиметь все эти суперсилы, стать прямо как Бэтмен — суперслух, все дела. Но Сэм так не думал. На самом деле быть вампиром — это в такие моменты представлять, как бы отреагировала Лиз, увидев его зубы и глаза.

— Хотя иногда я задумываюсь, — продолжила девочка, снова присаживаясь рядом с Сэмом, отодвинув море тетрадей и учебников, которые валялись на кровати, — как бы выглядел мир, если в нем была доступна магия или люди могли бы делать уникальные вещи. Тогда каждый был бы особенным. 

— Мы и так особенные, — ответил Сэм. — Ну, знаешь, разный темперамент, характер, поведение. Разве это не делает нас не похожими на других?

— Хах, нисколько, — отмахнулась Лиз. — Мы такие разные, но все равно такие обычные.

— Разве плохо быть обычным?

— И это говорит мне Сэм Винчестер?

Тот приподнял брови, удивившись.

— В смысле? — посмотрел он на девушку.

— Ну… ты ведь гений.

Сэм по мимо воли рассмеялся.

— Кажется, мне пора вести счёт: сколько человек за сегодня назвали меня гением.

— Да все учителя так считают. Как только я спросила у мисс Фитц, кто можем позаниматься со мной английским, она сразу сказала про тебя. Не то что… — девушка явно занервничала, ее речь сбилась, и дыхание участилось. — На самом деле я и так хотела с тобой позаниматься. Английским в смысле. Ну в смысле, я и так знала, что ты хорош…

— В английском? — договорил за нее Сэм.

— Да, — с видимым облегчением согласилась Лиз. — У тебя хорошее произношение, задания у доски ты выполняешь с колоссальной скоростью. Да на любом уроке ты всегда всё знаешь и с лёгкостью можешь ответить на любой вопрос.

Теперь пришла пора Сэму нервничать. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то выделял его заслуги или считал кем-то особенным. Дин не хотел, чтобы он выделялся, но, как Сэм ни пытался, учителя все равно заметили его огромный потенциал, а вместе с ними заметили и ученики. Не сказать, что это добавило популярности к его персоне, скорее наоборот. Но среди девчонок ценились умники, как говорил Дин. И, кажется, сейчас Сэм убеждался в правдивости его слов.

— На самом деле мы с братом просто часто переезжали одно время, — начал оправдываться он, разглядывая свои собственные руки. — Точнее, если сказать честно, мы почти всю свою жизнь колесили от одного городка к другому. Поэтому мне постоянно приходилось догонять школьную программу. Можно сказать, что я не только догнал её, но и перегнал в некоторых моментах. Ненамного, но всё же.

— Твой брат… он же не очень старше тебя, верно?

— Ему восемнадцать.

— Тогда получается у ваших родителей была такая работа, что вам пригодилось переезжать?

— Да, работа, — его улыбка стала натянутой, но взгляд немного ужесточился. Он терпеть не мог врать, но люди всегда были излишне любознательными.

От дальнейших расспросов, которых так опасался Сэм, их отвлекла мама Лиз, заглянувшая в комнату и пригласившая их ужинать.

Мама Лиззи оказалась типичной женщиной с установкой «накормить всех гостей, переступивших порог дома», и Сэму стоило огромного труда отказаться от всей еды, которую ему предлагали в таких количествах, в которых он физически не смог бы съесть. От пирожных все же мальчику не удалось отвертеться, и из дома одноклассницы он вышел на полтора часа позже, чем планировал. Единственное, на что он надеялся, что брат как обычно засядет в пивном баре, чтобы поиметь удачу в бильярде или смутить очередную сексапильную официантку. И не заметит, что Сэм придёт на много позже установленного времени.  
Порой Сэма эта дурацкая гиперактивная забота брата конкретно так раздражала.

— Тебе далеко идти?

Сэм взглянул на Лиззи, которая вызвалась его сопроводить до поворота на Махони Драйв. Это было совсем недалеко, к тому же она явно этого очень хотела. Сэм уже собирался отказываться, но девочка потянула его за руку из холла на улицу, тем самым оставив возражения закрытыми.

После этого она не отпустила его руку.

— Нет, но придется немного пройтись. Я привык. И эээ… Лиз, — Сэм неуверенно замолчал, подбирая слова, — тебе не обязательно держать меня за руку.

Она резко выдернула свою руку из его и покраснела. В темноте это заметно не было. Но она не могла уловить изменение движения своей крови по сосудам и поэтому не заметила, что ее пульс ускорился. Сэм же это прекрасно услышал. В череде суперсил, как их называл Дин, была и эта специфическая способность.

— Прости, — тихо извинилась она. — Иногда со мной случается нечто подобное. Я когда нервничаю, совсем себя не контролирую. Так… ты всегда своим ходом добираешься домой?

— Иногда брат забирает на машине. Но сегодня он не смог, работает допоздна.

— А кем работает твой брат?

— Помощником автомеханика. Но не говори ему, что я так сказал, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Он считает, что дает машинам вторую жизнь, даже если просто меняет масло.

— На самом деле, мой двоюродный брат тоже чинит машины. И я понимаю, о чем ты, — Лиззи звонко рассмеялась. — О, мы пришли.

Они оказались на повороте, откуда можно было добраться до дома Сэма. И Лиз остановилась, как-то выжидательно заглянув в его глаза.

— Знаешь, если бы я знала, что ты так далеко живешь, попросила бы отца подвезти тебя.

— Нет, я же говорю, для меня это не далеко. Не стоило бы беспокоить отца.

— Ну, это же из-за меня ты так поздно возвращаешься. Еще раз спасибо за то, что помог с английским, Сэм. Знаешь, я ведь хотела, чтобы это был именно ты. Ты мне нравишься, Сэм…

Она давно собиралась это сказать. Сначала думала, что мальчик сам поймет намеки и сделает первый шаг, но Сэм был отстранён весь день, старался говорить только на тему учебы и почти не смотрел в её сторону. Но девочка уже решилась. Нужно было всего лишь сказать пару слов, и сердце замерло в ожидании ответа. Но не услышав его, Лиз решилась поднять взгляд от так тщательно изученных ею ботинок и к своему разочарованию заметила, что Сэм не смотрит на неё.

Лиз что-то сказала, но Сэм отвлёкся и не услышал фразу. В воздухе внезапно повеяло знакомым запахом, который он не мог спутать ни с чем другим, и этот запах был настолько хорошо различимым и концентрированным, что определить его источник не составляло труда.  
Запахи с недавнего времени были для него нечто вроде проводником, служащим идентификатором крови, но не только. Он чувствовал любые ароматы в усиленном режиме, по сравнению с человеком, но также мог и ощутить запахи, которые для людей были незаметны.

Мальчик резко обернулся, озадачив тем самым Лиз.

— Что-то случилось, Сэм? — спросила она, касаясь его плеча.

Сэм дернулся, уходя от прикосновения. Запах манил и звал его к себе, словно наркотик, но выдвинутый из кирпичных стен самоконтроль не позволял Сэму действовать так, как желала и вопила его внутренняя сущность. Он потратил целый год на обретение равновесия между желанием и разумом, и сейчас не мог облажаться. Лайна была уверена в том, что Сэм сможет это сделать. А Дин верил в это.

Поэтому Сэм не мог всё испортить сейчас. Вампирская сущность, получив ментальное сопротивление, униженная и подавленная, юркнула в самый дальний отголосок его сознания. И Сэм полностью вернул контроль над своими силами. 

— Сэм! — в который раз очевидно звала его Лиз, но он вывернулся из её рук и пошел на поводу у запаха.

Что-то было не так. Он чувствовал чьё-то присутствие, пока ещё не распознавал сердцебиение, но почему-то был уверен, что где-то рядом с ними кто-то есть. И через пару секунд уже был полностью уверен, что этот "кто-то" вовсе не человек.

Он прошел пару метров и оказался в начале обустроенного парка, что придавал небывалый колорит этой улице днем, а сейчас же был полностью окутан тьмой. Недалеко от парка было место, плохо освещённое светом уличных фонарей, и именно оттуда распространялся этот механический сладковато-приторный запах крови. Еще пару шагов, и Сэм замер, удивленный открывшимся перед ним видом. За ним прибежала Лиз и тут же вскрикнула, посмотрев в ту же сторону, что и мальчик.

На асфальте лежал труп незнакомого Сэму мужчины в неестественной позе и со стеклянными белеющими глазами. Рядом с ним постепенно образовывалась лужа крови, которая и привела Винчестера сюда.

— Это мистер Диркс, боже, он в порядке? Почему здесь столько крови? — шёпотом твердила Лиз.

Сэм резко развернулся, встречаясь красными глазами с изучающей его тварью, которая тут же заметив, что её раскрыли, спрыгнула с ветки, на которой все это время находилась. И спустя мгновение кинулась на Лиз. Сэм оказался проворней.

— Берегись, Лиз!

Он схватил девочку за плечи и опрокинул в сторону, уводя от траектории прыгнувшего существа, а после мгновенно сгруппировался и оказался на ногах. Он буквально почувствовал, в какой момент его глаза стали красными, и улучшенный взгляд мгновенно засёк тварь, которая отдалялась от них в сторону лесного массива. После обращения, одной из самых классных примочек, которые Сэм получил, была возможность в любой момент переключиться на зрение, снабженное инфракрасным детектором, для вампира оно позволяло «видеть» кровь, бегущую по венам, и с первой попытки попадать зубами в вену. Это также позволяло в тёмное время суток видеть любое живое существо в нескольких километрах вокруг.

«Не оставляешь белочкам ни единого шанса, да?» — смеялся обычно Дин.

Сэм уже хотел бежать за существом, как услышал всхлип Лиз позади себя. И призвав всю сущность к самоконтролю, развернулся к девочке, помогая ей встать.

Картинка перед глазами снова стала прежней, менее чёткой и не конкретизированной. И Лиз увидела перед собой обычное лицо её одноклассника и не могла заметить ни одного изменения в нём.

— Сэм! О боже, Сэм! Что это было? — девочку била мелкая дрожь. И он посчитал своей обязанностью успокоить её. Сэм не переставал замечать, что все люди реагировали на сверхъестественное одинаково, вне зависимости от ситуации или места. Если сейчас Лиз бы увидела его в полностью обращенном обличии, она бы вряд ли так жалась к нему, ища поддержки. Скорее, сейчас её крик поднял бы на уши весь небольшой городок, а сама она вбежала в дом, заперев его на все замки.

— Успокойся, Лиз!

— О мамочки, мне показалось у него был нож! Сэм!

— Тебе показалось, — уверено ответил он, но девочка не унималась.

— Нет, я видела нож! О боже, у тебя кровь!

Она шокированно показала на рваный рукав Сэма, на котором при свете фонарей можно было заметить пару проступивших капель крови. Чёрт, кажется, эта тварь его задела когтями. Насчёт наличия когтей Сэм был полностью уверен. Возможно, именно их блеск и показался Лиз напоминающим блеск ножа.

— Нет, это…

Девочка тут же ощупала руку, пока Сэм в панике пытался обдумать возможные отговорки. Она уставилась на чистую кожу, виднеющуюся под рваным рукавом, и озадаченно подняла на него глаза.

— Меня… меня не задело, наверное, случайно здесь выпачкался в крови, — махнул рукой на труп Сэм, надеясь, чтобы Лиз поверила.

— Нужно кому-то сказать! — снова, будто вспомнив о существовании умершего человека, прокричала Лиз и рванула обратно к дому. Сэму оставалось только ещё раз осмотреться, кинуть взгляд на труп, чтобы удостовериться в очевидном, и последовать за ней. 

_Дин меня убьет…_

***

Дин резко затормозил у их дома и в бешенстве захлопнул дверь машины, так что она протяжно простонала, недовольная столь бесцеремонным отношением своего хозяина к себе. Когда они вошли в прихожую, Сэм понадеялся сбежать от злившегося брата и попытался юркнуть по лестнице в свою комнату, но Дин пригвоздил его взглядом, означавшим ближайшую казнь или чего похуже.

— Вообще-то я жду объяснений, Сэм.

У Дина были тысячи интонаций, с которыми он произносил его имя, и за всё то время, которое Сэм знает брата, он умудрялся распознавать каждую, мгновенно точно понимая, что вот прямо сейчас никакие дурацкие объяснения не удовлетворят Дина.

Тот намерен был устроить взбучку.

И по опыту Сэм знал, как бы он в этот момент не оправдывался, ему не избежать пустых обвинений и необоснованных претензий. И Сэм ненавидел брата за то, что в такие моменты он становился просто непробиваемым. Долбанная винчестерская упрямость.

— Каких? — устало спросил Сэм, поворачиваясь к брату, всем своим видом показывая степень незаинтересованности в ожидавшемся разговоре, всё же имея маленькую призрачную надежду, что брат замнет ситуацию. — Я же всё рассказал Шерифу. Ты сам слышал.

Дина такой ответ не удовлетворил, и он тыкнул пальцем в сторону брата, укоризненно смотря на него.

— Нет, Сэм, ты меня не понял. Я хочу знать ВСЁ, — он намеренно выделил это слово, как будто оно имело какое-то тайное значение, — и очень надеюсь, что ты не утаишь никакого грёбаного важного момента.

Дин был в бешенстве, для этого не стоило присматриваться. То, как он сжал скулы, как не сводил глаз с Сэма - всё это повторялось каждый раз, стоило произойти какой-либо ситуации, выбивающейся из их общего уклада.

— Может хватит! — Сэм не собирался приводить всё к ссоре, но нельзя было не учитывать тот факт, что Дин перегибал палку. Он бросил свой рюкзак на стоявший в гостиной диван, не обращая внимание на то, что из раскрытого кармана со звоном вывалилась всякая мелочь, часть из которой укатилась по полу в неизвестном направлении.

— Хватит что? — спросил Дин.

— Вести себя так! Словно я в очередной раз облажался.

— А разве нет?

Сэм застонал и демонстративно развел руками, призывая Дина объяснить эту фразу. Так он и думал. Дин всегда считал его виноватым. Как будто после той ночи он только и делает, что приносит проблемы и усложняет их привычный уклад. И только брат лезет из кожи вон, чтобы поддерживать их идеальный мирок, а Сэм же не прикладывает к этому и пальца!

— Ты нарушил правила, Сэм! Ты должен был быть дома после школы, — старший брат раздраженно потёр переносицу.

— Меня попросили помощь с уроками. А все нормальные люди так и делают, — стараясь вновь привести к здравомыслию Дина, Сэм всё же не был уверен, что его слова дойдут до адресата. Поэтому он распалялся так же, как брат. — Если бы я отказался, меня бы посчитали фриком.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы.

— Но это правда! Я был у Лиззи, помогал с английским, ясно? Мы чуть-чуть задержались у неё дома. Потом она решила меня проводить. Я учуял запах крови и пошел в его направлении, — Сэм запнулся. Даже спустя столько времени говорить с братом о том, как физически поменялось его восприятие мира после обращения, было неловко.

— Там был труп, — продолжил он, будто бы и не было этой неловкой заминки. — Потом кто-то попытался напасть на нас, но он сбежал.

— И? — бровь Дина выгнулась, лоб оставался нахмурен, словно брат не верил ни единому его слову.

— Это всё.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не заметил, кто это был? 

— Запах крови, Дин! Я был несколько занят, — с сарказмом объяснил Сэм.

— Ты действительно, думаешь, что я тупой? В последнее время ты не жаловался на реакцию.

— Да, — раздраженно выпалил Сэм, — и поэтому я точно знаю, что это был обычный человек.

Дин зло усмехнулся и саркастично спросил:

— Да неужели? И он смог появиться для тебя незамеченным?

— Я не собираюсь оправдываться перед тобой.

— Так скажи, чёрт возьми, что-то такое, что убедит меня прямо сейчас не собирать вещи и не тащиться в Южную Дакоту?! — закричал Дин, по-настоящему выходя из себя.

— Я никуда не поеду, — Сэм мгновенно бросил эту фразу в ответ, потому что она уже давно была у него наготове, и какое-то время между двумя Винчестерами была тишина.

— Сэм.

— Нет, я не шучу. Можешь заводить машину и съебывать.

У Сэма тоже была эта винчестерская черта. И Дин прекрасно знал, что если брат захочет настоять на своем, он настоит. Тем более сейчас, когда мелкий вымахал ему по плечо и выучил пару-тройку умных словечек. С минуту братья буравили друг друга взглядом, соревнуясь, чья упрямость окажется более стойкой, но потом Дин отвернулся. Это значило, что его гранитная стена из злости дала трещину. И Сэм предпринял ход, против которого она бы рухнула совсем.

— Сэм…

— Дин, пожалуйста.

Плечи брата, казалось, дрогнули, напряжение слегка ослабло.

— Лиззи ничего не видела, — начал умолять Сэм. — Клянусь я… она не увидела ничего, что могло бы заставить нас уехать.

— А труп в этом парке? Хочешь сказать, это всё-таки дело рук человека?

Сэм сглотнул, слова неправды никак не желали вылетать наружу, но он совладал с собой и попытался сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и не стал Дину поводом для сомнений.

— А что, по-твоему убивать могут только сверхъестественные существа? Нам, как никому другому, известно, что у таких ребят есть определённые схемы и приёмы. А здесь же простое убийства.

— Простое убийство в малюсеньком, затерянном в горах городке, куда мы совсем недавно переехали? Прости, Сэм, но я не верю в совпадения.

— А стоило бы верить. Нельзя во всём и везде видеть опасность. Это нелепо!

— Это не нелепость, а предосторожность. Где твои хваленые мозги, Сэм? Убийство привлекает охотников! Любой слух, любая твоя странность, которую заметит хоть один житель этого грёбанного города, может стоить нам всего!

— Но ведь это Теллурайд, лучше глуши не найти во всех штатах! Да даже если здесь появится Лох-Несское чудовище, об этом узнают только спустя целый год.

— Мы не можем рисковать и ждать, что всё обойдется, ссылаясь на население города в две тысячи человек.

— И вот так теперь мы будем жить — вечно бояться преследований?!

— Если от этого зависит наша жизнь, то да. Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой условия твоей же безопасности.

— Пожалуйста, Дин. Я только-только заимел друзей и начал привыкать к нормальной жизни. Мы не можем рисковать, но мы и не рискуем. Ничего катастрофического не случилось. Уверен, на утро станет всем известно, что пару друзей поспорили в баре и один из них под большим градусом наделал глупостей. Ничего более.

Дин молчал, внимательно посматривая на Сэма.

— Твоя подружка ничего не видела?

— Ничего!

— Ты превращался?

— Нет.

— Хорошо.

Дин переживал. Снова. Как всегда. За Сэма. В последние пять лет Сэму казалось, что Дин делает это каждый проходящий час, словно теперь вся его жизнь должна была быть посвященной именно этому — заботе и обереганию младшего брата. Если раньше за Дином стоял отец, то теперь не было никого. И, тянув этот груз тяжеленной ответственности на себе, Дин словно вычеркнул все собственные желания. Словно теперь у него не могло быть своей жизни.

Сэм не мог это принять. Но и сделать ничего не мог. Сломать те оковы, которые вокруг себя воздвигает брат, всегда было невероятно сложно. Дин делал это с четырёх лет, и теперь его мастерство в обесценивании собственных переживаний и чувств, да и всей своей жизни достигло максимума.

— Хорошо, — вынес вердикт Дин после долгого молчания. Он тяжело вздохнул, смирившись с упёртостью своего брата. В словах Сэма все равно была доля правды. Им не стоит так резко срываться с места из-за обычных стечений обстоятельств. И брат смотрел так умоляюще, что Дин не мог не сдаться.

— Я за хавчиком. Оставил в машине, а ты переоденься, — кинул он Сэму и захлопнул за собой дверь. Разговор был закончен, но на душе у Сэма по-прежнему скребли кошки. Он ненавидел врать...

Они поужинали купленной Дином едой на вынос за просмотром Баек из склепа по кабельному, тщательно обходя тему недавних событий в разговорах, потом устроили шуточную драку из-за какой-то мелочи, точнее драку устроил Дин. Он любил давать мелкому подзатыльники, но совсем забыл, что теперь, когда брат подрос, тот мог дать сдачи. А после полуночи пошли спать. Перед этим Дин ухмыльнулся, толкнув его плечом, и сказал, чтобы Сэм не получил себе переедание во время ночных прогулочек.

— Кстати, а, кто эта Лиззи, которой ты помогал с английским? — вспомнил он, обернувшись на брата, который остался мыть посуду и, услышав фразу, начал орудовать губкой усерднее.

— Никто, — ответил Сэм, и его плечи не выдали нервозность, вызванную вопросом. Но Дин обошел мелкого, заглядывая тому в глаза.

— Так уж и никто, — увидев, что брат слишком поспешно отвернулся, Дин заулыбался во все тридцать два зуба. — А то, что она хваталась за тебя мёртвой хваткой, когда я вас увидел, это что значит?

— Она была напугана! Дин, почему твои мысли вечно идут не в том направлении? Ты хоть иногда умеешь думать не нижним местом?

— Хей, это же очевидно, девчонка явно от тебя без ума.

— И что?

— И то! — Дин присвистнул, отмечая, что брат серьёзно запал на девчонку, раз так рьяно отстаивает отсутствие интереса к ней. — Мог бы проявить больше внимания.

— Мне это не нужно.

— Серьезно? В тринадцать лет? Поаккуратнее, малыш, я начинаю всерьёз опасаться за твоё здоровье. Да когда мне было тринадцать, у меня вставало на всё, что движется.

— Я не желаю слушать эти подробности. Меня сейчас стошнит, — Сэм изобразил звуки рвоты, и Дин отвернулся от него.

— Придурок.

— Сучка.

Иногда Сэм в такие моменты забывал о том, кем они являлись. Ни прошлые перспективы стать охотниками, ни то, что один из них не был больше человеком, ни то, что в любой момент они могли из-за угрозы раскрытия этого секрета уехать с насиженного места — ничто не было важно в тот момент. Они были вдвоем, как раньше тусили и проводили время за бездельем, ссорились и мирились, и можно было представить, что в следующий момент приедет уставший и раненный отец с охоты, которого придётся штопать, и который будет улыбаться сквозь боль нелепым шуткам Дина. И всё будет как раньше.

Но потом из воспоминаний Сэм возвращался в реальный мир, где были только они вдвоем с Дином, и может это и было круто в некоторых моментах, но всё же не отменяло того факта, что их жизнь сильно изменилась. И прежде всего, изменила их самих.

Спустя час, зная, что Дин заснул, Сэм натянул на себя толстовку, накинул капюшон, который прикрывал лицо, и приоткрыл окно в своей комнате. Бесшумно спрыгнув на землю со второго этажа, он с наслаждением втянул чистый ночной воздух и позволил сущности вырваться на свободу. Прежде всего быть вампиром значило не только питаться кровью всего живого и заживлять за секунду любые физические повреждения, это значило нечто большее. То, что очень сложно было объяснить Дину, когда он спросил, и то, что сам Сэм не очень понимал.

Мир вокруг, казалось, изменился на уровне энергетическом. Он будто улавливал в природе некую связь, она становилась незаменимым источником живительной силы, и стоило Сэму протянуть руку и прикоснуться к деревьям или камням, в ладони появлялось ощущение тепла. Он стал более чувствителен к изменениям стихий и влиянию Солнца, которое будто давило на него своей мощью, и Луны, которая заряжала энергией.

Глаза Сэма изменились, он почувствовал небольшое покалывание, когда его уши слегка заострились, а ногти удлинились. Если бы здесь было больше света, можно было заметить, что кожа Сэма тоже изменилась, став более светлой и прозрачной. Он побежал, стремясь развить большую скорость, чем в прошлый раз. Ветер дул ему прямо в лицо, принося с собой запах леса.

В лесу ночью Сэм чувствовал себя на своем месте. Дин думал, что младший брат бегает сюда, чтобы охотиться на мелких зверьков, но для него эти пробежки были чем-то большим, нежели просто походом за пищей. Он чувствовал лес, а также в отдельности каждое обитающее в нём существо, на повышенном уровне.

Это все Сэм узнал после знакомства с Лайной, именно она и позволила ему понять эту часть сущности вампиров, рассказав о связях с природой и многом ещё. Также она рассказала о том, что каждый вампир может почувствовать другого на том же энергетическом уровне только на иной частоте, чем в случае с лесом.

И именно поэтому сейчас Сэм прекрасно знал, что в городе кроме него есть ещё один вампир.

Он только очень надеялся, что о найденном трупе не станут доходить правдивые слухи из полицейского участка, и всем скормят мысль о том, что это было нападение человека. А то, что на шее у пострадавшего не найдут никаких повреждений, кроме укуса, мало напоминающего деятельность человека — останется лишь одной заметкой в свидетельстве судебного эксперта. Такие вещи не выходят на обозрение общественности, люди Закона и порядка правдиво полагают, что необычные случаи не должны тревожить головы мирных жителей.

Но Дин не был дураком. Даже когда вокруг будут талдычить о нападении, он захочет проверить всё детально сам, если это касается Сэма. Если проникнет в морг, увидит след на шее от укуса — Сэму влетит. И они уедут. Потому что Дина двенадцать лет учили охотиться на тварей, он может складывать факты, и у него есть чутье, то самое, чего им нужно бояться в охотниках.

Так что Сэму каким-то образом нужно скрывать от Дина всё это, до того, как станет совсем невозможно. И… разобраться с вампиром раньше, чем брат узнает о его существовании.

Возможно, тогда Дин перестанет видеть в нём обычного человека.

И увидит вампира.

***

_Висконсин  
4,5 года назад.  
Спустя полгода, после обращения Сэма_

Белка не сводила с него глаз.

Впрочем, она не думала подходить к нему совсем близко, а предпочитала держаться на небольшом расстоянии, тщательно рассматривая мальчика, изучая, представляет ли он опасность. Но, все же по сравнению со своими собратьями ей явно не доставало чувства элементарного самосохранения, ведь никто из нормальных животных не был настолько глуп, чтобы так пялиться на вампира, рискуя стать вкусным ужином. Маленькая головка с двумя кисточками ушей опасливо дергалась в сторону почти каждую минуту, как будто она пыталась услышать глубоко в лесу какой-то шум, или же здравый смысл побеждал, и она всё же опасалась Сэма, что в принципе было не безосновательно. Сэм знал, что у белок хорошо развит слух и хорошая реакция, но даже это всё не смогло бы помочь ей избежать атаки вампира.

Сэм пялился в ответ. По сути, у него совершенно не было другого занятия (дневное время не было подходящим для тренировок), а возвращаться в домик не хотелось, там был Дин. Так что, борясь с усталостью, Сэм решил побродить по лесу, только чтобы не оставаться в обществе совсем обезумевшего от заботы брата.

Вот уже почти десять минут белка была его единственным собеседником, конечно, если бы она умела говорить. Сэм был бы рад, если б у неё нашлись ответы на многие интересующие его вопросы.

Например, как ему съесть её и не удавиться собственным чувством вины.

— Играешь с едой?

Лайна любила нарушать его личное пространство и делала это с регулярной частотой, совершенно игнорируя любые недовольства мальчика. Удивительно, но сейчас она всё же держалась чуть поодаль. 

Сэм чувствовал, что она наблюдала за ним уже какое-то время, но благодушно давала время подумать в одиночестве. Хоть за это он был ей благодарен.

Лес был освещен солнечными лучами, охотливо проглядывающими сквозь кроны деревьев. Такие светлые дни были в Висконсине редким явлением, здесь преобладала пасмурная погода, чему Сэм не мог нарадоваться, ведь солнце приносило с собой усталость и раздражение. Они приехали в домик Лайны уже полгода назад, но он всё еще не продвинулся в уроках самоконтроля. Сущность внутри была подобна мелкому нарыву, который всё больше, если его не лечить, вызывал проблем и боли. Солнце лишь мешало ему сосредоточиться.

Белка, только сейчас увидевшая постороннего, быстро умчалась вглубь леса, и Лайна проследила за ней взглядом.

— Ну вот, плохой из тебя охотник, Сэм. А она была довольно упитанной.

— Я не собирался ее есть.

— Ну конечно, а кто здесь говорит о еде? — усмехнулась женщина.

У Лайны был весёлый звонкий голос, который превращался в грозовое сопрано, стоило случится чему-нибудь, что ей не нравилось. Её настроение вечно было под планкой выше среднего, и разговаривала она со скоростью мчавшегося спортивного Форда. А её похабные шуточки даже Дина приводили в краску. 

Сэм обожал Лайну. Иногда он не знал, куда от неё деться, иногда она выматывала его до потери сознания физическими упражнениями и уроками контроля, но он нисколько не сомневался в её охуительности. А ещё она могла поставить на место самого Бобби. 

— Да и вообще, помнится, ты хотел посидеть в одиночестве, — добавила она. — Знаешь, мне тоже этого не хватает иногда. И ты пришел именно в моё любимое место.

Она бесцеремонно плюхнулась рядом с ним на брёвнышко. 

— От кого ты здесь обычно прячешься? — поинтересовался Сэм. — Ты же живёшь одна.

— От самой себя. Редко, но бывает. Хотя в данном случае сейчас от Бобби. Он бывает таким ворчуном, — она скривилась. — Знаешь, как ужасно с ним охотиться? Сущий ад. Ему нужно двадцать тысяч раз проверить теорию, прежде чем начать действовать. 

— Вы охотились вместе? — удивился он.

— Да, я даже пару раз спасла ему жизнь. Хотя он утверждает, что не помнит об этом. Давно ему говорю: "Пора на пенсию, старческий склероз не за горами", — она подмигнула Сэму, и тот прыснул от смеха. — Бобби кряхтит как старый паровоз, когда лишь поднимается на лестнице. Представляешь, что происходит на охоте? Одно только его ворчание заставляет всех призраков и зомби разбегаться кто куда.

Сэм уже смеялся в голос, представив Бобби, хватающегося за поясницу каждый раз, как перед ним появляется монстр. Лайна была клёвой. Её чувство юмора поддерживало Сэма, когда тому было действительно тяжело, и ощущение рядом опытного вампира вселяло уверенность в то, что кто-то сможет утихомирить его, если его сущность выйдет из-под контроля. Поистине, Лайна была находкой. 

— А ты очевидно прячешься от Дина, — заметила Лайна, внимательно рассматривая мальчика, пока тот не видит. — Он с ума сходит сейчас, чуть ли не под каждый шкафчик заглядывает. Я уж не стала ему мешать.

— Перебесится, — раздраженно бросил Сэм. — Он… не понимает. Всего этого. Хотя если быть честным, я тоже не всегда понимаю. 

— Ты поймешь в свое время.

— А если не пойму? — выпалил он. — Если я так и буду реагировать на кровь как какой-то монстр? Если я… убью кого-нибудь, если Дина…

Это было кошмаром Сэма с тех самых пор. Вечный страх причинить кому-то боль. Смотря на Лайну и её отменный самоконтроль, он вечно задумывался о том, что не справиться. Что не сможет, как она, взять жажду под контроль. Ведь даже просто представить это было тяжело, тем более применить на практике. Если бы не наглядный пример - Лайна - Сэм бы уже давно сошёл с ума и никогда бы не поверил, что быть правильным вампиром - реальность. 

— Сэм, мы управляем сущностью внутри нас. А не она нами.

— Это всё просто только на словах.

— Это совсем не просто, — покачала она головой и взяла мальчика за плечи, повернув к себе. — Это сложно, больно и мучительно тяжело. Поэтому многие вампиры и перестают контролировать себя. Они просто не справляются со сложностями и находят самый легкий путь. А потом превращаются в психопатов, которых нередко уничтожают охотники. Правильный путь всегда состоит из сложностей и опасностей, но на то он и правильный. Ты ведь хочешь научиться это контролировать?

— Да.

— Ради Дина, ведь так?

— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил он и отвернулся от женщины. Если он сможет контролировать жажду крови, то не сможет причинить Дину вред?

Лайна одобрительно кивнула и продолжила, выводя Сэма из грустных мыслей.

— Тогда в тебе есть эта сила. И именно с её помощью ты возьмешь свою сущность под жесткий контроль. Воздвигай стены…

— И натягивай поводок, — договорил за женщиной Сэм. — Знаю все это. 

— И не жди результата в ту же секунду. Я училась этому годами. 

— И когда научусь я?

— Я уже начала делать ставки, — оживилась Лайна. — Ставлю сто баксов, что через полгода! 

— Точно нет, — смело отмёл предположение Сэм. — По сравнению с тобой, я ничтожество. Не могу даже элементарно силы сдерживать. Лайна, ты сделала это спустя годы, мне же понадобится целая вечность.

— Не будь пессимистом, Сэм. У тебя всё получится. И знаешь, почему? — Сэм покачал головой в недоумении. — Ну же, малыш. У тебя ведь есть супер-мега-классный учитель, такой как я! Ты не успеешь и оглянуться, как затолкнешь своего вампирёныша под кровать. 

Сэм демонстративно закатил глаза и не стал ничего отвечать. Его вампирёныш был слишком силен, и мальчику не хватало энтузиазма Лайны и веры в себя. 

— Что ты здесь видишь? — внезапно спросила женщина, показывая перед собой.

— Лес?

— Смотри глубже.

— Сосновый лес? — без надежды на правильный ответ предположил он.

— Я имею в виду не обычное зрение, Сэм, — прибавила в голосе наставительные нотки Лайна, видя, что мальчик не старается. — Сосредоточься. Различай что-то в самом ветре. Подключи все свои чувства и ощущения. Задействуй свой фон. И помни, ты часть этого мира. 

— Как я могу быть частью этого мира, и одновременно... ну... питаться существами этого мира?

Лайна вскинула на него взгляд и внезапно рассмеялась.

— У нас проблемы, Куп. Два плюс два не всегда равняется четырем*, — процитировала она кого-то из любимого сериала, все еще посмеиваясь. — Ты серьёзно из-за этого паришься? Да уж, Сэм, тебе нужно избавляться от своего вредного пацифизма, и как можно скорее. 

Он немного надулся на такую реакцию и поковырял носком ботинка землю под ногами. Она была слегка влажной, дожди были в эти местах привычным явлением. И что с того, что его это волнует? Он даже монстров не убивал, а ему предстоит убивать невинных животных.

— Я уже сто раз повторяла, ты должен уяснить, что больше не человек, — добавила Лайна и привлекла внимание мальчика, на этот раз взяв его за подбородок. Тот раздраженно сбил ее руку, но женщина продолжила. — Ты стал частью цепи питания в этом лесу. Так, ладно, — она громко хлопнула в ладоши, — курс лекций от Лайны Бирс. Глава первая: "Учимся питаться правильно". Так, начнем с биологии. Учил в школе пищевые цепи?

— Ага.

— И знаешь, что такое экологическая ниша? Каждая такая ниша имеет как хищников, так и тех, кем они питаются. Разберём на примере волков и кроликов. Предположим, если волков вдруг настигнет волна гринписовцев, и они все одновременно станут вегетарианцами? 

Сэм прыснул от такого сравнения, но продолжил слушать. 

— В таком случае чаша весов сдвинется в сторону кроликов, их количество увеличится. Но территория, отданная под эту нишу, в это время останется прежней. И, соответственно, еды, которой раньше хватало на десять тысяч кроликов, будет резкий недостаток для увеличившегося их числа. Кролики погибнут. Весь мир держится на гармонии, Сэм.

Голос Лайны звучал так уверенно, так что ее хотелось слушать.

— Просто пойми, что ты теперь часть этой цепочки. Ты - хищник. И твоя задача - кушать мелких зверушек, у которых будет не самый удачливый день. Тем самым ты поддерживаешь природный баланс. 

— И тем самым я не озверею от вида крови? И не буду есть кого попало?

— Тем самым ты станешь полноценным членом общества, — подтвердила она. — Сэм, не воспринимай то, что случилось с тобой, как нечто ужасное. Ты всего лишь стал кем-то большим, чем просто Сэмом Винчестером, малыш.

Сэм хотел бы добавить кое-какое другое слово, но они уже обсуждали это с Лайной, поэтому женщина опередила его, зная наперёд о мыслях мальчика.

— Никто не считает тебя монстром, Сэм, кроме тебя самого. И даже Дин так не думает.

— Я знаю. Но Дин постоянно считает, что со мной _что-то_ не так. Что я ущербный, ненормальный и...

— Нет, малыш...

— Да! — перебил её мальчик. — Он может скрывать это, не говорить, делать вид, что все в порядке. Но я боюсь, что когда-нибудь он просто...

— Просто что, Сэм? — видя, что мальчик замолчал, спросила Лайна. — Просто поступит как отец?

— Мы не говорим об отце. Ни слова. Будто его совсем не существовало, — это действительно было так, и даже Лайне со всей её благожелательностью и опытом он не рассказывал о проблемах с отцом. Как будто все считали, что это осталось для него психологической травмой, и никто даже имени Джона не произносил в присутствии Сэма. А ему так нужно было поговорить хоть с кем-то. — И это тоже неправильно. Ведь то, что он сделал, было привычным для охотника. Убивать монстров - этим он занимался всю свою жизнь. А на тот момент я был тем монстром. Можно сказать... я даже не злюсь на него за это. Он поступил как обычный охотник. Но Дин...

— Но Дин бы не сделал так, как твой отец, — уверенно сказала Лайна. — И не сделает никогда.

— Может, он бы и не пустил курок. Но то, как он смотрит сейчас, как ведёт себя со мной... Это хуже выстрела. Он не доверяет мне.

Лайна тяжело вздохнула. Этот мальчик. Два этих мальчика слишком рано стали взрослыми. Она никогда не говорила об этом, но если бы ей был знаком Джон Винчестер, она бы лично отхлестала его за сучье поведение, ведь что же это за отец такой, кто учит детей охотится, а потом просто... Такие мысли заставляли её ненавидеть этого охотника. И она поклялась сделать всё возможное ради Сэма и его брата.

— Ему сложно. Вам обоим сложно. Чёрт возьми, вы ведь всего лишь дети. Я видела вампиров, которые потеряли свой облик и которых было не спасти. Да я и сама... У меня был стимул раз и навсегда перестать пить человеческую кровь. Но я была всё равно одна. У меня не было поддержки. Как и у этих заблудших вампиров. Тебе в этом смысле повезло. У тебя есть брат. Вы есть друг у друга и только вдвоём вместе сможете выбраться из этого дерьма, малыш. Не переживай, я вставлю Дину мозги, это уж точно. А потом вам лучше поговорить вдвоем.

— Да, наверное.

Сэм понимал это. Чёрт возьми, он слишком хорошо понимал, что кроме Дина у него не осталось никого. И что брат лучше разобьётся об стенку, чем позволит хоть кому-нибудь сделать Сэму больно. Он сделал ради него слишком много. Даже выстрелил в отца.

Но всё же то, что с ними случилось, оставило свой отпечаток на каждом. Им нужно научиться с этим жить. И прежде всего Сэму нужно справиться со своей сущностью, иначе тогда лучше бы Дину позволить Джону выстрелить в него в ту ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата из "Твин Пикс".


	3. Chapter 3

_Город Теллурайд, штат Колорадо  
Настоящее время._

— Да, Бобби. Нет, Бобби, твоя машина все еще на ходу. Конечно же я о ней забочусь. Что-что? На кого вы охотились с Руфусом?

Сэм спустился вниз и зашел на кухню как раз в тот момент, когда тщательно балансируемая в одной руке Дина упаковка яиц эпично шмякнулась на пол, прямо под ноги нерадивого повара, который в этот момент пытался боком закрыть холодильник. Из Сэма тут же вырвался задорный смешок, но, как только он хотел что-то сказать, Дин посмотрел на него и шикнул.

— Заткнись. Нет, это я не тебе, Бобби, — он зажал трубку телефона рукой и присел на корточки, проверяя, уцелело ли хоть что-то после этой катастрофы. — Сэму, да. Нормально поживает. Кадрит цыпочек в школе, спит на уроках — все как обычно.

Сэм показал брату фак и ловко увернулся от намеченного подзатыльника.

— Бобби с Руфусом охотились на русалок, — зажав динамик, сказал Дин в сторону Сэма.

— А они существуют? — Сэм поднял брови, показывая свое удивление, и бросился к брату, стремясь отобрать телефон. — Дай поговорить.

Дин приподнял телефон, а другой рукой зажал загребущие руки брата в захват. И засмеялся в трубку.

— Сэм жалуется, что вы не смогли прислать ему часть русалкиных волос. А то волосы йети, которые он хранит под подушкой, немного провонялись.

— Хватит нести бред, идиот!

Дин метнулся мимо стола, образовывая между братом и собой преграду, и поставил на громкую связь.

— Балбесы, — на кухне прозвучал хриплый голос Бобби, — я удивлен, как вы там до сих пор дом не снесли своими перепалками.

— Да тут и сносить нечего. Будто до нас уже пытались. Знаешь, тут была широченная дырень в крыше, как только мы въехали, будто ураган мимо прошел, — проговорил Дин.

— В Колорадо не бывает ураганов, — едко бросил Сэм.

— Зато холода там немаленькие, парни, так что советую наломать дров, да побольше. Только не подумайте, что я в переносном смысле, ради бога.

— Обязательно, Бобби, Сэм уже этим занимается.

— А почему сразу я? — округлил глаза подросток.

— Потому что я старший, приятель, — Дин подмигнул ему.

— Это совсем не аргумент, идиот. Ты победитель по жизни в "наломать дров".

— Давайте вы продолжите свои супружеские споры после моего звонка, — прервал их Бобби. — На мне не осталось ни одного сухого элемента одежды, вплоть до трусов, а прямо посреди пляжа валяются две дохлые полурыбы–полуженщины. И я очень хочу вернуться в свои родные пенаты, где дожидается парочка бутылок виски.

 — Охота удалась, я смотрю? — хохотнул Дин.

— Да, ты позвонил в самый интересный момент, мальчик. Это был обычный дежурный звонок или что-то случилось? У вас все в порядке?

— Да, ничего не случилось, — без заминки ответил Дин.

Сэм замешкался, он редко когда врал Бобби, безмерно уважая этого умного охотника, ведь был обязан ему за очень многие события. К тому же, тот всегда искренне волновался за них и переживал, а вранье было сродни предательству.

— Сэм? — с вопросительными интонациями спросил Бобби.

— Да, все в порядке, — с тяжестью на сердце произнес мальчик под пристальным взглядом Дина. — Можешь не волноваться.

— Хорошо, сынок. Просто звони, если что-то случится, и периодически затыкай своего болтливого брата, когда нужно.

— Без проблем, — усмехнулся Сэм, проигнорировав возмущенный вскрик старшего Винчестера.

— Лайна, кстати, недавно звонила, передавала привет. Хотела увидеться с вами обоими. Ну ладно, я заеду на днях. Не ссорьтесь.

— Пока, Бобби, — в один голос ответили братья. 

— И постарайся не налегать на виски с самого утра, — успел добавить Дин. — Твоей печени еще рано уходить в отпуск, Бобби.

— Кому не рано, так это точно мне. Со своей печенью я уж как-то разберусь. А ты сначала молоко с губ утри, мальчишка, — проворчал телефон и замолк, оповещая братьев, что разговор окончен.

Винчестеры, давно привыкшие к ворчливому характеру старого охотника, только переглянулись и вернулись к обычным утренним приготовлениям. И пока Дин старательно раздумывал на тем, что делать с их неудавшимся завтраком, Сэм открыл холодильник, привычно доставая оттуда пакет с донорской кровью, сворованный ими недавно в местной больнице соседнего городка, и спросил:

— Как думаешь, Лайна сможет заехать к нам в гости? 

Обычный вопрос мгновенно заставил волосы Дина встать дыбом и он быстро ответил, проигрывая в головке парочку неприятных воспоминаний, связанных с этой женщиной.

— Упаси бог мою грешную душу, надеюсь, что нет. Я основательно предупреждаю тебя, Сэм, — брат укоризненно помахал перед Сэмом пальцем, — если в эту дверь зайдет Лайна Бирс, я выйду в это окно.

— Положить на улице рядом с окном матрас, чтобы падать было не больно?

— Спасибо за заботу, Сэмми, — сгриммастничал Дин. — Как-нибудь без твоей помощи обойдусь.

— Просто признай, что ты ее боишься.

Дин замер, а Сэм мысленно поставил себе очко за правильно выбранную тактику. Все-таки иногда брат вел себя так поразительно одинаково. 

— Что ты сейчас сказал?

Сэм, попивая пакет с кровью через трубочку, попытался сдержать смех и ответил почти в серьезной манере. 

— Брось. Она часто надирала тебе задницу в спаррингах и говорила, что ты не в форме. 

— Наглая ложь.

— И ты действительно был не в форме, — напомнил Сэм.

Уже с первых дней знакомства, как только они приехали в дом женщины-вампира, которую посоветовал Бобби, Дин и Лайна не поладили. Они переругивались, сарказничали и всячески друг друга бесили. У них велось что-то наподобие холодной войны, и каждый день их домик превращался в место боевых действий, в основном заключающихся в словесных переругиваниях и взаимных оскорблениях. При этом даже Сэм, который был на первых порах, так сказать, не совсем в сознательном состоянии, мог ощутить эту напряженную атмосферу. И самое печальное, что именно он частенько становился причиной споров женщины и брата. Лайна была умной, уверенной в себе женщиной, не терпящей возражений при ее приказах и очень авторитетной в делах подготовки охотников. Она сразу заявила, что нянчиться с детишками - это не ее амплуа. А вот научить все же чему-то может, если все ее слова будут восприниматься беспрекословно. 

Властность этой женщины граничила с инфантильностью в делах, не связанных с охотой, и ее авторитет в глазах Винчестеров, да и всех, кто ее знал, значительно портился из-за маниакальной любви к покеру и выпивке. Стакан с виски осмеливался забрать из ее рук разве что Бобби. И да, трезвой ее видел, наверное, тоже только он один. Лайна была женщиной больших контрастов, но не могла не восхищать. Как оказалось, восхищала она только Сэма. Дин же сразу ее не взлюбил. В особенности, если дело касалось тренировок Сэма, тот сомневался во всех наставлениях Лайны и всячески нарушал ее приказания. 

По сути, он был тогда лишь зазнавшимся мальчишкой, у которого не получалось заботиться о брате-вампире. Они вдвоем переживали не лучшие времена. И на фоне того, как сближался Сэм с Лайной, Дин просто выходил из себя из-за ревности.

— Если я проигрывал ей, это не значит, что я терял форму. — защищал себя Дин. — Она гребанный вампир с супергеройскими штучками. Вампир с сучьим поведением, который хлещет виски по утрам вперемешку с кровью. И нет, Сэм, я ни капельки ее не боюсь. Просто она мне никогда не нравилась. И не удивлюсь, если это было взаимно. Даже Бобби ее ненавидит.

— Бобби ненавидит всех, кто хоть раз обыгрывал его в покер. А ты помнишь, что было в один из дней, когда он приехал?

Дин, наконец сообразив поставить вариться кофе, тут же встрепенулся на фразу Сэма. 

— Она выжала его под сухую, ага. До сих пор удивляюсь, откуда у бедного механика-старикашки такие деньги. 

— Он сказал, что они были припрятаны на черный день. 

— Не иначе как на жалость захотел надавить. 

— Они тогда знатно напились.

— Это точно.

Мальчишки переглянулись и одновременно прыснули. Хуже, чем соперничество Дина и Лайны, были перепалки Бобби и Лайны. Вот тут мальчишки отходили на второй план и знатно веселились, когда эти двое начинали чудить.

— Никакой Лайны, Сэм, — все-таки напомнил Дин и поставил перед Сэмом приятно пахнущий кофе. Свою чашку он захватил с собой и ушел наверх, собираться. 

— Я обязательно ей передам, что ты против, — прокричал ему в след Сэм. — И будь уверен, она будет здесь на следующий же день. 

Ответ Дина уже было не расслышать, и Сэм подавил в себе смешок. Со временем Дин и Лайна притерлись к друг другу, объявили перемирие, но по-прежнему смотрели волком друг на друга. Самое забавное, что по факту эта женщина была полной копией его старшего брата. Может, Дин и поэтому ее не любил. А Сэм приметил сходство почти сразу: помимо увлеченности к выпивке, то же отсутствие манер, та же наглость и то же бунтарское поведение. Да, они с Лайной оба друг друга стоили. Ее не интересовало, что о ней могут подумать другие, и она не зацикливалась на таких элементарных вещах, как культура общения. Как и Дин, Лайна носила маску беззаботности, и Сэм предполагал, что надета она была не спроста. Как вампир, который самостоятельно справлялся с жаждой крови, а после пришел к решению охотиться на таких же, как она, существ, стремившихся убивать людей, Лайна наверняка испытала за всю свою долгую жизнь немало трудностей и горестей. В глазах женщины горел огонь, но за ним скрывалось много пепла и тлеющих останков. 

Когда Сэм смотрел на Дина, он тоже видел эти глубоко зарытые внутрь него могилы сдерживаемых эмоций и печали, которые старший брат хоронил в себе, чтобы сдерживать маску беспечности и легкомыслия. И это началось уже давно, как он предполагал. Мама больше не вернется? Отец сошел с ума? Сэм стал вампиром? - каждый раз под действием этих ударов он вырывал новую могилу для невысказаной боли, улыбаясь сквозь слезы Сэму. 

Лайна была такая же. Она напоминала ему крепость неуязвимости и стойкости, ассоциировалась с чем-то постоянным и создавала видимость своей несокрушимости. Но, как и Дину, такая маска удавалась ей очень тяжело. И даже в этом они были похожи. Они видели мир в реальных красках, пережив множество ужасных событий, о которых предпочитали не говорить, но все равно продолжали смело глядеть вперёд с наглой усмешкой, мол, что ещё ты возложить на наши плечи, жестокая судьба?

Сэм выкинул в мусорку пакет с уже выпитой кровью и осторожно вылил в раковину сделанный Дином кофе, к которому даже не притронулся, вымыл чашку и пошел к машине.

***

Дин хитро взглянул на брата, который клевал носом всю дорогу от их дома до закусочной и безжалостно врубил музыку в машине на полную. Сэм встрепенулся, тут же зажал уши руками и зло посмотрел на старшего брата.

— Какого черта, Дин?

— Горы и каньоны сотряслись, и дети Солнца пробудились ото сна*, — немного фальшиво подпел Дин в так песни, пока Сэм не дотянулся до магнитофона и не вынул кассету. — Я помню о твоих ночных похождениях, Бэтмен. Но если ты заснешь, я не стану покупать тебе пиццу.

— Мне не очень-то и хочется, — пробубнил Сэм, отворачиваясь от брата.

Дин улыбнулся.

— Что, белки отчаялись прятаться и сдались тебе без боя?

— Просто веди машину, идиот. И, надеюсь, ты высадишь меня возле школы.

— Нет уж, из-за того, что наш завтрак исчез в мусорном баке, сегодня мы завтракаем в пиццерии. Давно уже хотел здесь побывать, — Дин повернул на парковку и, остановив машину, вынул ключ из зажигания.

Сэм скривился, видя, что Дин не намерен отступать от своей идеи.

— Можно без меня?

Дин захлопнул дверь, проигнорировав его. Сэму ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за братом.

Закусочная, единственная в городе, где готовили пиццу, находилась недалеко от Старшей школы Теллурайда и на вид была довольно сносной. Красные диванчики расположились вдоль широких окон, поэтому света здесь было предостаточно. Играла ненавязчивая легкая музыка. Они сели подальше от главного входа, и Дин тут же широко улыбнулся.

— Вкусная еда, Сэмми, — вот, что еще нужно для счастья.

Сэм закатил глаза, показывая, что не желает слушать хвалебные речи старшего брата, и бросил школьный рюкзак на сидение. Рядом с ними материализовалась официантка, и тут брови Дина стремительно поползли вверх.

— Привет, что будете заказывать, мальчики? — немного скучновато произнесла она, прожевывая жвачку.

— Я соглашусь на все, что вы нам предложите, мисс, — расплылся в широчайшей улыбке Дин, наконец, соизволив поднять глаза чуть выше от глубокого выреза футболки девушки. Та, нисколько не смутившись откровенно раздевающего взгляда, подсказала им пару вариантов и ушла, не проявив особого участия ни в приеме заказа, ни в разговоре. А у Дина чуть не сломалась шея, пока он вертел ей, чтобы проследить за фигурой равнодушной официантки.

— Чувак, ты это видел? — брат повернулся к Сэму, сияя глазами, и с удовольствием добавил. — Я будто нахожусь в Хутерс**.

— Да ты там никогда не был.

— Ты просто не помнишь, мелкий еще был. Мы тогда не взяли тебя с па… — Дин сконфуженно замолчал, понимая, что только что не сбалтнул лишнего. 

Упоминание отца уже давно было запретной темой в их разговорах, и Дин ненавидел тех людей, которым при первой встречи обязательно нужно было поинтересоваться, где находится их отец и почему оставляет одних своих сыновей. В такие моменты Дин быстро врал, а Сэм всегда молчал, предоставляя придумывать что-то Дину, но брат видел, как реагирует на упоминание отца мелкий и всегда хотел избавить его от напоминаний.

— Ну в общем-то, клевое место, — немного невпопад проговорил Дин и как никогда обрадовался, увидев, что им уже несут заказ.

Сэм проигнорировал эту оговорку старшего брата и постарался не кривиться при виде пиццы. Лайна говорила, что у каждого вампира свое отношение к еде: кто-то не считает нужным употреблять человеческую пищу, когда как крови вполне достаточно, у кого-то вовсе организм вампира ее сам по себе отвергает. Но если вампир не питается живой кровью, лучше питаться так же, как и в то время, когда был человеком, чтобы поддерживать необходимый уровень энергии.

Дин уминал пиццу с блаженным выражением лица, периодически произнося хвалебные речи в пользу прелестного вкуса блюда и подкрепляя их стонами наслаждения. И Сэм смотрел на это с улыбкой. Сам он употреблял человечную пищу, но вкуса ее никогда не чувствовал.

Но Дин не знал об этом. Сэм никогда не рассказывал.

Потому что тот из шкуры вон лез, чтобы сделать их жизнь обычной и хоть немного напоминающей ту, которая была прежде. Даже малейший факт мог разрушить этот карточный домик. И Сэму приходилось молчать как рыба, стремясь хотя бы в этом не разрушать видимость нормальности. Пускай думает, что Сэм все еще чувствует вкус еды, как нормальный человек.

Так они и жили все это время, отвергая события, произошедшие в Креско. Точнее, так жил Дин. Сэм же не мог отвергнуть прошлое. К сожалению, повернуть время вспять им не было доступно, и он не мог просто взять и в одночасье перестать быть вампиром.

— Бобби продолжает охотиться, — осторожно начал Сэм, прощупывая почву.

Дин не отрывался от еды.

— Да, и что?

— Мы могли бы тоже так делать.

Мальчик постарался сдержать порыв зажмуриться, но его словно передернуло от резко увеличившегося напряжения у них за столом. Брат поперхнулся, начал откашливаться и шокированно посмотрел на Сэма. Злость, неверие и даже что-то сродни разочарования выразилось в светлых глазах, пока он приходил в себя.

— Сэм.

— Дин.

Немая сцена длилась достаточно долго, чтобы на лбу Дина появилось как минимум три хмурых складки.

— Я ничего не предлагаю, —  поспешно попытался объяснить Сэм. —  Просто… разговариваю. Слушай, просто нормальная жизнь - это обалденно, правда. Возможность доучиться без резких переездов (если не брать в расчет встречу с охотниками), свой домик на отшибе…

— Мы это уже вроде обсуждали.

Голос Дина был опасен, как острие заточенного ножа. Но Сэм не затыкался. 

— Но это все не подходит для нас, —  все же договорил младший Винчестер. —  Особенно сейчас… Особенно сейчас, когда у меня прекрасный самоконтроль и большие возможности. Намного большие, чем когда-либо обладал любой охотник-человек. И мы могли бы попробовать... только попробовать поохотиться на кого-либо хотя бы в Колорадо.

Он с ужасом слышал свой голос, который с каждым словом звучал все более и более неуверенным. Сэм давно планировал этот разговор, но стоило при Дине хоть раз упомянуть охоту, и брат сходил с ума. И, как только предоставился шанс, сейчас Сэм терял уверенность. Он говорил быстро, но уже видел безуспешность своих стараний на лице старшего брата, который не уделял даже толику внимания его здравым словам. Казалось, он его вообще не слушал.

— И непременно столкнуться с другими охотниками, да? — добавил Дин к его речи.

— Мы бы постарались, чтобы этого не произошло.

— Как, Сэм? Скажи мне, как? Повесим на городе с призраками надпись «Территория занята. Здесь охотятся Винчестеры». Да это как предложить себя на блюдечке с белой каемочкой. Все тут же ломанутся, чтобы потягаться своими стволами.

— Да, лучше сгорать от скуки в этом дряхлом городишке?

— Разве не ты еще вчера не хотел отсюда уезжать?

— Я не о том, Дин. Ты даже не понимаешь, что я говорю, — он тяжело вздохнул, но продолжил. — Мне нравится Теллурайд. Дело не в этом. 

— Как раз-таки в этом. Вчера ты распинался о том, что мы не должны уезжать из города из-за какого-то убийства. Что у тебя появились друзья и подружка. А сейчас предлагаешь все бросить?

— Нет! Я не предлагаю все бросить! Я предлагаю совместить. Разве это не очевидно? У Бобби получается. И у Лайны тоже...

— Ах значит, Лайна.

— Просто я не могу отделаться от мысли, что я бегу не от охотников, а от самого себя! — выпалил Сэм, но Дин тут же отрезал:

— Чушь. И мы не будем охотиться. Точка.

Сэм вспыхнул и быстро поднялся, прихватив рюкзак.

— Куда это ты?

— В школу. Или мне теперь вообще можно в нее не ходить?

— Главное правило? — запоздало спросил Дин.

— Не слушать Дина, потому что он дебил! — прокричал на весь ресторанчик Сэм и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Дин усмехнулся и мысленно пообещал устроить мелкому какую-то пакость, когда они окажутся дома. А пока… он отложил остатки пиццы и бросил деньги на стол. Ему определенно не нравилась ситуация, которая произошла вчера вечером. Инстинкты вопили о возможной опасности, а он привык их слушать. Возможно, он и не сомневался в словах Сэма, но проверить все же нужно было. И если в городе действительно появилось какое-то существо, убивающее людей, его нужно уничтожить, и Сэму в этой охоте участвовать необязательно. Дин справится сам, а потом они свалят. Мелкий будет в ярости, но спустя пару недель утихнет. Ничего страшного.

Разговор об охоте оставил плохое впечатление. Дин был шокирован тем, что сказал ему брат, ведь они никогда не поднимали вопрос их возможного продолжения семейного дела. Отец... Дин думал, что после отца и тех событий в Креско, Сэм будет шугаться охоты как огня, но оказалось наоборот: он давно сгорал от предвкушения и совсем не стал ставить крест на этом. И это после того, как он умолял не уезжать из Теллурайда? Странно.

Он уже позвонил в автомастерскую и отпросился с работы. А сейчас собирался заехать в местный морг, там работала лаборантом дочка его босса, которая каждый раз, когда видела его в мастерской, не упускала шанса бросать в его сторону пожирающие взгляды. Можно было воспользоваться ситуацией.

***

— Ты слышал про вампира?

— Что? — Сэм поперхнулся водой, разлив приличную часть жидкости на землю, и ошарашенно посмотрел на Джоуи.

— Ну, отец говорит, что в городе появился какой-то маньяк, — продолжил тот. — Но он также сказал, что это только официальная версия. Чувак, отец никогда не раскрывает мне подробностей дела, но он видел труп и сказал, что из него словно выкачали почти всю кровь, представь! 

— Ага, странно как-то, — автоматически проговорил Сэм, пытаясь успокоиться. Слова Джоуи чуть было не свели его с ума. Черт, его друг как всегда умудрялся его удивлять. А слово «вампир» из его уст вызвало панику в душе Сэма на секунду, пока он не понял, что это очередная нелепая догадка Джоуи. Хотя и довольно правдивая в этом случае.

— Ну может это какой-то помешанный. Из тех сатанистов, о которых все последнее время говорят, — Сэм постарался выглядеть спокойно и равнодушно, произнеся эту фразу, и огляделся вокруг. В школьной столовой было совсем не до их разговора, никто не слышал Джоуи и не прислушивался к теме их обсуждения, поедая бургеры и запивая их колой. Вчера семья Лиз и шериф решили, что будет лучше, если Сэм и девочка сохранят в тайне, что именно они нашли труп и возможно видели убийцу. Но весть о самом убийстве все же разошлась. 

— Все маньяки помешанные. Но у трупа есть еще одна странность, — воодушевленно продолжал друг. Его бургер, купленный пару минут назад, одиноко лежал нетронутым в тарелке прямо перед Джоуи. Если тот чем-то увлекался, все постороннее мгновенно отходило на задний план, Сэму ли было не знать.

— И какая?

— Что, тебя это вообще не интересует? — возмущенно заметил Джоуи. — Да в Теллурайде отродясь не происходили убийства. А тут еще такое. Чувак, это сенсация!

Сэму катастрофически не нравился ход мыслей друга.

— Там в пару шагов бар, возможно, кто-то перебрал и совершил глупость.

— Ты меня не слушаешь! Я же говорю, это убийство очень странное. Мой отец в ступоре, у него даже зацепок нет. А все из-за этого укуса.

Сердце Сэма в очередной раз замерло.

— Какого укуса?

— Ааа, теперь тебе интересно? — Джоуи торжественно поднял подбородок и тут же одним пальцем подозвал его ближе. — Я вычитал это в документах тайно от отца. Ты же знаешь, он не позволяет мне заглядывать в его дела. Там есть фотографии, на них видно, что на трупе след от чьих-то зубов. Прямо здесь, на шее. 

Джоуи говорил очень тихо, боясь, что их услышат. За что Сэм ему был благодарен. Пусть хотя бы ученики не будут коситься в их сторону и не заинтересуются глупыми предположениями его слишком сообразительного друга. Он знал, что полиция будет в замешательстве, но пока жители не знают причину смерти убитого, Сэму с Дином не о чем волноваться. Паника им не к чему.

— А кто еще, кроме вампира, может оставлять следы на шее?

— Джоуи, все знают, что вампиры - это выдумка, — отмахнулся Сэм.

— А как тогда все это объяснить?

— Нам не нужно это объяснять. Твой отец во всем разберется, — "ну да, разберется, как же", мысленно добавил Сэм, но вслух произнес другое. — Просто оставь это дело ему. Мы-то что можем сделать?

— Ты что, не понимаешь? В городе вампир! Мой отец не знает, как можно убить вампира, поэтому он не сможет в этом разобраться. Никто не знает, кроме меня!

Сэм удивленно посмотрел на Джоуи, и тот вогрузил на стол свой рюкзак и раскрыл его. Винчестер уставился на гору чеснока внутри, и тут же рассмеялся.

— И что ты собрался сделать? Замариновать вампира чесноком?

— Везде пишут, что эта штука, — он многозначительно показал на чеснок в своем рюкзаке, — самая опасная вещь для любого вампира. А убить его можно этим.

Джоуи порылся в рюкзаке, вынул странную неумело заостренную деревяшку.

— Осиновый кол, — объяснил он, и Сэм опять рассмеялся.

— Думаю, тебе стоит меньше читать комиксы. И ты зря ограбил чей-то огород и отпилил ножку стула. Вампиров не существует.

— Они существуют! — упорно возразил Джоуи. — И я тебе это могу доказать. Я знаю, где они прячутся. В лесу есть один покосившийся дом-развалина, о котором мало кто знает.

Джоуи разложил карту города на столе и ткнул пальцем в зеленый участок. 

— Туда никто не заглядывает. А вампиры должны же где-то спать днем, так пишут. Вот, я думаю…

— Джоуи, — Сэм попытался говорить ровно и с расстановкой, — мы не пойдем туда.

Он встал, дожидаясь пока Джоуи сделает то же самое, случайно чуть не вывалив все содержимое рюкзака и обронив бургер.

— Но почему?

— Во-первых, вампиров не существует. Во-вторых, ты слышал директора сегодня утром. У нас комендантский час. Сразу после школы нас забирает автобус. Мы просто не сможем никуда пойти. И я не собираюсь ночью блуждать по лесу в поисках несуществующего вампира.

— Ну Сэм, когда это мои идеи заканчивались неудачно?

Красноречивый взгляд Сэма ответил лучше него.

— Ну ладно, было пару раз, — заметил его друг.

— Почти всегда вообще-то.

Посчитав, что на этом их разговор закончен, Сэм сказал, чтобы Джоуи отправлялся на урок, он скоро присоединится, игнорируя нытьё друга о том, что никто его не поддерживает. Сам он вылез из окна туалета, обогнул двор школы и направился в лес. Джоуи всегда нес бред, но в чем-то он был прав. Вампиры всегда предпочитают уединенные места, и этот дом, расположение которого Сэм примерно запомнил, подходил для них идеально. Он разберется с вампиром, а потом скажет Дину. Старший брат будет в бешенстве, но это того стоит.

***

Дин вышел из морга, пересек улицу и направился к припаркованной неподалеку машине. Он забрался в Форд в самом паршивом расположении духа и, уже было потянувшись набрать Сэма, в последнюю секунду передумал и завел двигатель. Дело принимало скверный оборот, но еще рано было тревожить брата. Как-никак Дин пообещал, что они не уедут из города без основательных причин, и в этот перечень не входила его настырная интуиция, которая еще со вчерашнего дня вопила о том, что им нужно сматываться. Ничего хорошего от убийства не стоило и ждать. Но Дин не мог подвести брата.

Черт, да стоило ему, как в детстве, взглянуть на этот щенячий взгляд, как Дин готов был сделать все, что угодно. К тому же, настрой брата на охоту ему совсем не понравился. Поэтому сейчас он должен был сам разобраться во всем произошедшем, а потом уже рассказать Сэму.

Дин вывернул руль, и Форд, сверкая полированной краской, медленно выехал на главную дорогу. Эмили, та самая девчонка, которая была от него без ума, работающая в морге лаборантом, мало что знала. Но стоило сказать ей пару ласковых слов и пообещать сходить куда-нибудь вместе, как она тут же разрешила делать все, что ему вздумается. Дин между делом попытался выяснить что-то о трупе Джейма Дикса и, к совершеннейшему изумлению, узнал, что его кремировали.

— Разве следствие уже закрыли?

— Какое следствие? — как ни печально, но в комплект к симпатичной мордашке и идеальной фигурке очень редко шли еще и мозги. Дин не выдал себя и продолжал расспрашивать глупышку о трупе, не убирая с лица широчайшей улыбки. Выяснилось, что распоряжение сжечь труп выдал главный эксперт, она же подписывала рапорт и заявление, которые куда-то странным образом исчезли с ее стола, как и она сама. Сегодня утром эксперт не явилась на работу, что было на нее совсем не похоже. У Эмили были собственные ключи, поэтому она без проблем попала в здание, а кроме них двоих здесь никто и не работал. Эмили добавила, что не удивлена отсутствием своей начальницы.

— Бедняжка, я бы тоже не смогла работать после такого.

— После чего? — не понял Дин.

— Ну, — Эмили многозначительно приподняла брови, — Джеймс Диркс, которого вчера убили. Говорят после смерти жены он частенько заглядывал к Крис (так звали эксперта), а незадолго до этого (пару лет назад) у них был роман. Ну про роман, конечно, слухи, но про то, что они были вместе после того, как Джеймс стал вдовцом, это я видела лично.

— Видела что?

— Видела подтверждение их романа, — покраснев, призналась Эмили.

То есть получается, что Крис Ритчер (так звали эксперта) собственноручно приказала кремировать своего нынешнего любовника сразу же после того, как его привезли в морг, нарушив тем самым несколько пунктов закона. А на следующий день не явилась на работу, предварительно забрав все документы о трупе. Конечно, их городок был маленький, и здесь часто случалось полиции обходить некоторые пункты закона, не выписывая штрафы за превышение скорости детям знакомым и так далее, но это было уже чересчур. Очевидно, шериф еще не приезжал за рапортом, раз Эмили была так спокойна.

Это было, по меньшей мере, странно. Но Дин собирался выяснить, что к чему.

Он подъехал к дому Ритчер через пятнадцать минут. Словоохотливая Эмили, не заподозрив ничего преступного, даже дала ему адрес. Выйдя из машины, он первым делом огляделся вокруг и, пройдя по тропинке, забрался на крыльцо. На первый звонок ему никто не ответил.

— Миссис Ритчер, я из мастерской Джо, думаю, тут в доставке ошибочно указали ваш адрес. Вы ничего не заказывали?

На крик тоже никак не отреагировали. Дин потоптался у входа, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Дернул за дверь - как и ожидалось, она была заперта.

— Черт.

Инстинкты мигали красной лампочкой. Возможно, миссис Ритчер пришла в голову мысль сходить в магазин. Или она оплакивала любовника в своей спальне и не слышала звонка, или даже не хотела никого видеть. Но во всей этой истории было множество белых пятен. Дин отчаянно желал знать, почему она решила кремировать любовника так скоро. Обычно в таких случаях никто не желал быстро расставаться с родным человеком, который внезапно скончался. Поэтому Дину ничего не оставалось, как пойти на риск. Он пока не придумал, что скажет миссис Ритчер, если найдет ее в доме, но сам дом нужно было проверить.

Он опять огляделся вокруг, подождал, пока скроется за углом проходящая мимо дома дамочка с коляской, и быстрым шагом обошел здания. На углу его ждал забор с калиткой, предсказуемо запертой на замок, но Дин без труда преодолел это препятствие, ловко перепрыгнув ограждение. Приземлившись на землю, он быстро направился к торцевой двери. И уже достал отмычку, как неожиданно понял, что здесь замок отсутствовал вовсе.

— Повезло, — прошептал он и вошел в дом.

В глаза сразу же бросился беспорядок, творившийся на кухне. Валявшиеся тут и там вещи, предметы, открытые шкафчики наводили на мысль о том, что здесь кто-то намерено рылся. Дин аккуратно ступил дальше в гостиную и взялся за пистолет, припрятанный за поясом, порадовавшись, что все-таки додумался захватить его из потайного лаза в машине. Конечно, он до сих пор с грустью вспоминал их оружейный запас, припрятанный в багажнике Импалы, их пистолеты, которые он собственноручно чистил и которые ни раз спасали Винчестерам жизни. Да он с 8 лет надеялся когда-нибудь стать их полноправным обладателем. Как и самой Импалы. Но теперь оставалось довольствоваться стареньким Фордом, у которого вверху рядом с зеркалом был маленький потайной отсек. Импала канула в прошлое вместе с отцом. 

В гостиной ничего не поменялось. К творившемуся здесь беспорядку добавился тухлый неприятный запах гнилого, и Дин внимательно прислушался к звукам, издаваемым со второго этажа, а после прошел дальше.

— Черт возьми! — он тут же отшатнулся и зажал рот рукой, когда ему открылась жуткая картина, где на лестнице с открытыми пустыми глазами, уставившимися в потолок, лежал труп Крис Ритчер.

Только сейчас он понял, чем это воняло. Вот это был уже перебор. Он заставил себя посмотреть на труп еще раз, и его сердце пропустило удар. Женщина была очень бледной. У трупа на шее, там, где расположена сонная артерия, был след от укуса.

И Дин прекрасно знал, кто оставляет такие следы.

«Прости, Сэмми, но думаю, что мы все-таки не останемся в городе», — заметил про себя Дин и тут же мысленно чертехнулся. 

Сэм. Он наверняка уже знает, что в городе вампир. Чертов мелкий, решил надуть старшего брата, как последнего идиота.

Дин схватился за телефон, намереваясь сейчас же вправить брату мозги, но его отвлек странный звук, донесшийся сверху. И спустя пару минут в лестничном проеме показалась девушка.

— Эй, ты кт… — Дин не успел договорить, незнакомка оскалилась, показав ряд длинных острых вампирских зубов и прыгнула вниз… Прямо на Дина. Винчестер еле успел увернуться, призвав на помощь все прошлое мастерство упорных тренировок в рукопашном, и тут же направил пистолет на приземлившуюся в пару шагах девушку, забыв о том, что он заряжен обычными пули. Незнакомка дернулась от выстрела, пуля прошла сквозь ее плечо, она удивлено посмотрела на образовавшуюся в ее теле дырку, даже не поморщившись, и кинулась на него вновь.

— Да чтоб тебя, — проворчал Дин, начиная палить без остановки, но пули не возымели никакого эффекта. У вампиров не было прям-таки огроменной силы, превышающей человеческую в тысячи раз, но они были быстрее, ловчее, и вступать в поединок с ними безоружным мог только идиот. Когти девушки расцарапали его руки, оставив за собой кровавый след, пистолет упал на пол, а запах крови на секунду отвлек ее. Этого хватило Дину, чтобы зажать в захват руку вампирши, которой она намеревалась нанести удар, и быстро перекинуть девчонку через себя на стеклянный журнальный столик гостиной. Оглушительный звук разбивающегося стекла сотряс комнату.

Понимая, что это ее надолго не остановит, Дин бросился на кухню, надеясь найти хоть что-то режущее, чем можно было попытаться хотя бы отбиться, но девушка схватила его за ногу, роняя на пол.

Дин приложился грудной клеткой. Картинка перед глазами на секунду потемнела. Но Винчестер быстро пришел в себя и, как только девчонка полезла к нему, со всей силы оттолкнул ее ногой в живот, а потом схватил первый попавшийся в руки предмет (это оказалась тяжелая викторианская ваза) ударил в голову.

— Получай, сука!

Он быстро осмотрелся в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, отдаленно напоминающего серебро. Но упустил из виду девчонку, которая не стала продолжать бой и просто выбежала из дома, хлопнув дверью. Дин приложился плечом о косяк двери.

Черт. И что это было? Вампиры особо не любят выползать на охоту днем, так какого хрена он столкнулся с этой девчонкой прямо сейчас?

Чуть-чуть успокоив дыхание, Дин вернулся на кухню. Схватил первую попавшуюся на глаза тряпку и стал стремительно вытирать поручни и предметы, которых касался. На глаза попалась фотография, на которой он с удивлением узнал улыбающуюся Крис Ритчер, труп которой лежал в гостиной, мужчину рядом и обнимающую их девушку, которая только что пыталась его убить.

***

Сэму потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы добраться до дома, о котором говорил Джоуи. Пришлось пересечь центральную часть города и, оказавшись в лесу, он еще долго петлял мимо молчаливых сосен, пытаясь найти то место, которое пометил его друг. Но на карте дорога выглядела куда легче, чем в действительности. И иногда он шел на уровне одних инстинктов, благо они его редко подводили.

Наконец он все-таки увидел впереди маячивший черным пятном заброшенный дом, и державшаяся на одной проржавевшей петле калитка выглядела как никогда приглашающе. Он осторожно двинулся вперед и, обойдя здание с торцевой стороны, заметил выбитое стекло в окне на первом этаже. Он перепрыгнул через оконный проем и замер, услышав, как громко скрипнул под ним пол в момент приземления. Прямо посреди комнаты стоял огромный диван с выцветшей обивкой, из которого торчал прогнивший деревянный каркас и спутанные пружины, а перед ним валялись части обрушившейся люстры. Сэм двинулся вглубь дома, обходя куски потолка, листья, обрывки обоев, бутылки и всякий другой хлам. По пыльной лестнице он поднялся на второй этаж, в холле была огромная дыра в полу, ведущая в подвал, и очевидно находиться здесть было опасно. А вот в другой комнате он нашел свидетельства недавнего пребывания здесь человека. Окурки и бутылки валялись на полу, и скопище довольно приличных одеял в углу были явными доказательствами. Вся стена была разрисована граффити. Воняло сыростью и дымом.

Кроме него в доме никого не было сейчас, с досадой заметил Сэм. Он присмотрелся к валявшимся рядом окуркам. С какого момента вампиры начали курить?

Его рассуждения прервал приближающийся звук шагов. Парень молниеносно метнулся к стене и прислушался.

Кто-то заходил в дом по тому же маршруту, по какому сюда попал Сэм, судя по тому, что шаги сопровождались звуком расплющившихся осколков стекла на первом этаже. Шаги звучали неуверенно, а пульс был учащённым. Сэм замер, соображая, что ему предпринять. Очевидно, это был человек. Шаги послышались уже довольно близко, незнакомец явно вознамерился попасть на второй этаж, и Сэм мысленно чертехнулся в лучших выражениях своего брата. 

Незнакомец был уже почти рядом, когда Сэм, уловив кое-что интересное, вышел из укрытия.

На него тут же посвятили фонариком в глаза, и яркий свет заставил на мгновение зажмуриться от дискомфорта. 

— О господи! Черт возьми!

Голос незнакомца был довольно знакомым.

— Ты что здесь делаешь, Джоуи? — Сэм закатил глаза, как только смог разглядеть перед собой своего лучшего друга.

Джоуи, вцепившись в собственноручно созданный им деревянный кол, стремительно опустил его вниз, и схватился за сердце, пытаясь унять участившееся дыхание и панику. 

— Подожди, дай отдышаться. Ну и испугал ты меня, блин, — пролепетал он.

— Зачем ты пришел? Я же сказал держаться от этого дома подальше. И выключи фонарик, сейчас же день!

— Зачем я пришел? — в шоке повторил он вопрос Сэма и добавил. — Что ТЫ здесь делаешь? Кажется, кто-то пару часов назад утверждал, что он не верит в вампиров.

— Я и не верю в вампиров.

— Ага, так я тебе и поверил. Ты пошел сюда без меня. Поверить не могу. Ты — предатель, вот ты кто. Знаешь, а я ведь считал тебя другом.

Мальчик снова посвятил фонариком прямо в лицо Сэма и демонстративно направился вниз по лестнице.

— Джоуи, — попытался остановить его Сэм, направляясь следом.

Очевидным было то, что вампиров в этом доме отродясь не было, а значит находиться здесь больше не было необходимостью. Сейчас главной задачей Сэма было придумать хоть какое-то объяснение другу, чтобы тот не вздумал на него обидеться. И, ак назло, ничего в голову не приходило.

— Заткнись, я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

— Я просто подумал, что здесь может быть опасно.

— Опасно? Для меня? То есть себя ты возомнил каким-то героем, что ли? Вампиров не существует, черт, ну как же.

Послышался шум машины. Они замерли на пороге дома, в момент прекратив громко разговаривать, когда увидели в разбившемся окне красную шеви, стремительно подкатывающую к дому. 

— Это они. Черт. 

Вот этого Сэм никак не ожидал. Им с Джоуи уже пару раз приходилось сталкиваться с бандой Дирка, и те почему-то ужасно не взлюбили Винчестера, хотя это было неудивительно, ведь новенький в школе всегда становится под прицел таких задир. До этих пор открытого конфликта Сэму удавалось избежать. И он молча вставал, когда кто-то из этих бандитов в школе сделает ему подножку или же просто проходил мимо, делая вид, что не слышит оскорблений. 

Он придерживался прежней политики в школе, которой научился еще давным-давно, что такие открытые поддразнивания не стоят его внимания. Дин вечно говорил ему, что стоит уметь постоять за себя. Но какой смысл поддаваться провокациям и становиться похожим на этих идиотов? Ведь они же этого и добиваются.

— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — сказал Сэм.

Джоуи, все еще обижаясьпоследовал в том направлении, которое указал друг. Но как только они вылезли из окна, они поняли свою ошибку. 

— Винчестер!

Сэм затормозил, понимая, что ему преградили дорогу. Эндрю, один из дружков Дирка, неприятно оскалился, стоя прямо перед ним. Но вторая машина уже была позади них, а Дирк, ловко выпрыгнув из нее, направлялся прямо к Сэму.

— И какого черта ты ошиваешься рядом с нашей базой, придурок?

Дирк подошел практически вплотную и оглядел его недружелюбным взглядом, который Сэм с винчестерским хладнокровием выдержал. Он не собирался ввязываться в драку. Он не был глупцом и знал, к каким неприятным последствиям это могло привести. Но банда Дирка появилась именно тогда, когда времени на разборки у него совершенно не было. Джоуи попятился назад, но, натолкнувшись на друзей Дирка, испуганно затрепетал.

— Эээ, парни, мы просто заблудились. И прямо сейчас уберемся отсюда, клянусь.

— Дай мне пройти, — твердо произнес Сэм.

Дирк, казалось, был удивлен таким нахальством. Он толкнул Сэма в плечо, и тот отступил на два шага. Дружки Дирка все одновременно загоготали.

Сэм сжал губы, приказывая себе не проявлять эмоций. Он не будет играть по чужим правилам. Дирк явно нарывался, он ждал, когда Сэм потеряет контроль и замахнется на него, а тогда его братия сможет постоять за своего главаря. Так он думал.

Конечно, численный перевез в драке имел не самое последнее значение для победы. И не для кого не было секретом, что даже самый слабые противники в стае могут побороть опытного одиночку. Поэтому Сэм и ненавидел таких, как Дирк. Слабаки, которые окружают себя мнимыми друзьями, всегда выставляли себя полными самовлюбленными придурками.

— А что если не дам? А?

— Хватит, Дирк. Мы тебе ничего не сделали. А сейчас мы просто уйдем, — спокойно заявил Сэм, но чужая рука опять не дала ему прохода.

— Вы на нашей территории, это мой город, Винчестер. И сейчас я хочу устроить для тебя урок, чтобы ты запомнил это навсегда.

— Я не буду с тобой драться.

— Да я и не заставляю, — чужой кулак врезался ему в живот, и Сэм задохнулся от боли.

Если бы он не был вампиром, подняться после такого удара было бы сложновато. Он выпрямился и снова твердо посмотрел в глаза Дирка.

— Отойди с дороги.

Парни банды засвистели, это казалось еще больше раззодорило Дирка.

— Иначе что?

Сэм молча обогнул Дирка и к удивлению заметил, что череда из парней банды, преградившая им путь, отступилась, пропуская его вперед. Джоуи удивлённо последовал за другом. Сэм направился прямо вперед, когда услышал за собой слова Эндрю.

— А ты оказывается слабак, да?

Это была очередная подначка, которая не возымела эффекта. Сэм, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, шел вперед.

— Иди, жалуйся своему братику, — выплюнул ему в спину Дирк, очевидно расстроенный, что его провокация была не такой уж удачной. — Он такой же фрик, как и ты. Вы оба безнадежные ублюдки!

Дирк ходил на волоске, это уж точно. Сэм понял, что он еле сдерживает себя по тому, как быстро у него во рту полезли клыки, а зрение на миг сменилось. Черт возьми, этот сукин сын мог говорить о нем все что угодно, но это не значило, что Сэм простит его насмешки в сторону Дина.

От возможности успокоиться отвлекал манящий запах крови, пульсирующей от подающегося в нее адреналина у парней банды, которых пьянила перспектива очередной захватывающей схватки. Рядом шел Джоуи, который никак не мог унять свое сердцебиение от страха. И все это могло свести с ума любого начинающего вампира с чуть менее сильным контролем, чем у Сэма. Но все же мальчик немного удивился своей реакции, ведь еще ни разу с момента, как они уехали от Лайны, сущность так его не подводила. 

— Именно поэтому даже мамочка и папочка вас бросили, да?

Остатки самоконтроля полетели в пропасть, звеня осколками и погребая под ними любые стоп-сигналы.

Видя, что Сэм остановился, Дирк воодушевился и продолжал.

— Послали вас нахрен, а сами смылись. И где твой папаша? Интересно, как часто он вспоминает про тебя, типа: Хей, где тот урод, чьим отцом я…

Мощный удар в челюсть мгновенно захлопнул Дирку рот. Прежде, чем оказаться буквально вдавленным в песок силой этой атаки, последней внятной мыслью парня было то, что он совсем не видел, как Сэм приблизился к нему. Эндрю в шоке оглянулся на то место, где только что был Винчестер, а потом посмотрел на кровь, образовывающуюся под лицом его друга, и у него вырвалось пораженное:

— Твою ж мать. Как ты…

Для остальных членов банды это было сигналом к действию. Они все ринулись на помощь своего командира, готовые наподдать по-полной нахальцу, осмелившемуся ударить Дирка. И их сердцебиение зашкаливало от рвущего вены адреналина и жажды крови. Абсолютно аморальные ублюдки. 

Но Сэм оказался не такой легкой добычей, как они предполагали. Парочка ребят были тут же отброшены на сто метров, один из них ударился о капот машины с такой силой, что оставил после себя вполне нехилую вмятину на красной обшивке. И Эндрю попятился назад, пытаясь в страхе нащупать в карманах ключи. Что-то зацепилось о его дрожащие пальцы и, звеня, упало в песок. И несколько секунд спустя, когда Эндрю грохнулся на землю, запутавшись в собственных ногах, он увидел, что это были ключи. Он потянулся к ним и столкнулся с взглядом Винчестером.

Сэм держал себя в руках. Да, каким-то мысленным стальным барьером не позволял бившейся о клетки сущности вырваться наружу, понимая, что перед ним обычные люди. И поэтому его глаза не были красными, а клыки находились надежно защищенными от посторонних глаз. Но именно потому, что внутри него шел непрекращающийся бой между темной половиной и здравым смыслом, его взгляд наверняка можно было бы назвать сумасшедшим от напряжения.

И именно поэтому Эндрю захотелось закричать.

Он, открыв в себе доселе неизвестные скорости, со всех ног рванул по дороге, забыв о потерянных ключах.

Дирк поднялся именно в тот момент, чтобы увидеть, как его друг драпает в неизвестном направлении, бросив всю свою команду. Он бросил взгляд на Сэма, который вырубил последнего парня и, вынув что-то из кармана, направился к нему.

Сэм позволил себе отвлечься как раз в этот момент и, услышав за собой шум приближающихся шагов, обернулся, чтобы встретить метившийся в него нож Дирка.

Нельзя было нападать на вампира со спины.

Рука с ножом была перехвачена в мгновение ока, но кончик лезвия все-таки поцарапал слегка щеку Сэма, и порез, на котором показалось пару капель крови, тут же начал зарастать. Прямо на глазах Дирка.

— Что за нафиг? — просипел он, когда Сэм посмотрел на него красными глазами. — Ты вообще что за хрень?

И потом Винчестер вырубил его вторым ударом в челюсть, кажется, второй раз сломав ему нос.

— Чтоб мне пусто было. Ты же вампир!

Голос принадлежал Джоуи, который все это время во все глаза наблюдал за развернувшимся боем... и, по-видимому, был от него в восторге.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *строчка из песни "Going To California " Led Zeppelin  
> **Hooters — торговая марка двух американских частных бресторанных (ресторан с полуобнажёнными официантками) сетей.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У братьев что ни разговор, то ссора. Но вы пересмотрите сериал, они там только и делают, что постоянно бранятся, как супружеская пара.

Сэм был готов к тому, что он увидит: реакция людей на сверхъестественное всегда была довольно типичной, на его взгляд. Не сказать, что он так часто проверял это на практике, но регулярно представлял себе в мыслях - что же случится, если в данную минуту все узнают, кто он. Это даже походило на игру. Так, чтоб развеять скуку, не более. К примеру, запнется ли их учитель по истории, вечно читающий лекции как будто зачитывает приговор, хоть на мгновение, если сейчас Сэм сверкнет глазами и отрастит клыки? Впрочем, все всегда зависело от степени испуга. 

У некоторых, возможно, был бы шок, информация медленно складывалась в головах, подобно сложному пазлу, а чувство самосохранения было бы притуплено отсутствием видимых причин, ведь никто никогда первым делом не верит в существование вампиров. И первой мыслью, которая возникает в такие моменты, становится надежда на то, что это всего лишь шутка. Накладные уши, вставные клыки, линзы… ведь в жизни не бывает ничего сверхъестественного? У некоторых людей это мысль словно гранитная стена, перманентная и несокрушимая. И она очень медленно разбивается при столкновении с жестокой реальностью. Поэтому шок — самая распространённая реакция. 

А у кого-то тело двигается быстрее нейронов мозга, и, пока информация о существовании вампиров доходит до головы, ноги несут людей подальше от источника опасности. Ведь существует инстинкт, который не подвластен времени. Видишь хищника – драпай от него подальше.

И сейчас он ожидал, что, когда закончит разбираться с бандой Дирка, Джоуи уже не окажется на месте. И тот будет на пути к участку его отца, который, конечно же, не поверит сыну, но зато охотно выслушает родителей Дирка, ведь наверняка именно к ним первым делом и побежит Эндрю.

Ситуация при любом раскладе была паршивой. И что же, следовало лишь похвалить себя за сдержанность. Молодец, Сэм, только таких проблем тебе не хватало. Теперь Дин точно запрет тебя в подвале и никогда не выпустит для безопасности. Мало тебе было его гиперопеки, теперь действительно увидишь, на что способен брат.

Но Джоуи, к огромному удивлению Сэма, никуда не исчез и, более того, очевидно… совсем его не боялся.

— Ты вампир! Самый настоящий вампир! — в восторге лепетал он. Его сердце отбивало чечетку едва ли от страха, скорее от восторга. — И как я не догадался? Ты же вечно выглядел, как ходячий труп по утрам, и никогда не брал обеды в школьной столовой. Вампиры же не едят обычную еду. Или едят? Стоп, а что они обычно едят? Ты питаешься людьми?! Это ты убил мистера Диркса…

— Так, подожди, Джоуи! Эй! — поднял руки вверх Сэм, у которого уже раскалывалась голова от стремительно посыпавшихся на него вопросов. У друга же буквально чуть ли не дымились уши от перспективы разговоров с настоящим вампиров, и, казалось, он только сейчас понял все значение своего собственного последнего вопроса и во все глаза уставился на Сэма.

— Ты же не будешь меня есть? — пролепетал он и указал на свое тело. — Во мне восемьдесят восемь процентов вредного холестерина и двенадцать костной ткани из всяких остеобластов, остеоцитов и всяких других осте-. А это все совсем не вкусно. Точнее, я думаю, что это все совсем не вкусно, хотя сам, конечно, никогда не пробовал, но по аналогии с курицей…

— Джоуи!

— По аналогии с курицей я все же лакомый кусочек, получается. Блииин, — завопил друг, но Сэм не выдержал и вскрикнул.

— Хватит, Джоуи!

А это очевидно возымело эффект, ведь глаза Сэма по-прежнему оставались красными, а клыки были довольно хорошо видны, потому что выступали из-под верхней губы, и он всерьез разозлился. А значит, мог внушить страх. И действительно, Джоуи замер с открытым ртом, а в воздухе почувствовался вкус ускорившейся в венах от страха крови.

— Джоуи, я не буду тебя есть, — стараясь говорить медленно, уверил друга Сэм и даже поднял руки в знак своих намерений, отходя на два шага назад от него. Тот сглотнул. — И я не убивал мистера Диркса.

— Точно?

— Абсолютно точно. И я вообще не ем людей, — уточнил Сэм и, видя, что друг собирается переспросить, добавил. — И это абсолютно точно. Я питаюсь кровью диких зверей в лесу. И в некотором роде хотел бы спасать людей, а не убивать.

— Получается, ты – дружелюбный сосед человек-вампир?* — Джоуи нервно усмехнулся.

— Получается, что так, — скривился Сэм. — Но тебе точно пора завязывать с комиксами. 

— Офигеть, — Джоуи во все глаза уставился на него. — Нет, просто офигеть! А можно потрогать?

— Что? Нет!

Сэм опешил и тут же убрал клыки и глаза, превращаясь в обычного человека. Серьезно, такого он уж точно никак себе и представить не мог! Они все еще стояли посреди поляны вокруг бессознательно лежавших парней Дирка, и его друг только что попытался потрогать его клыки? Это точно не сон?

Дин бы ему даже не поверил, расскажи он о такой реакции.

— Ты совсем-совсем не боишься? — Сэм неуверенно замялся, но все же не мог не спросить. — У тебя еще есть время... ну знаешь... — он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Убежать куда-нибудь. Вообще, здравомыслящий человек, который увидел вампира, именно так первым делом и поступит. 

И да, он совсем не смотрелся странно, убеждая человека сваливать от вампира. По всем правилам, этого разговора с Джоуи у него вообще не должно было возникнуть. 

— Мы вроде выяснили, что ты не намерен меня есть, — беспечно отозвался друг. — Если ты, конечно, говоришь правду, и у тебя нет привычки играть с едой перед ужином. А значит по сути бояться мне нечего. И у меня еще есть чеснок!

Сэм прыснул. Уж очень комично смотрелся Джоуи с этим чесночным венком на голове. 

Да, у него и правда был чесночный венок на голове.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но, как я уже говорил, это тебе не поможет.

— Что, совсем нет?

— Совсем. И осиновый кол тоже.

— Черт. 

Они стояли так еще минуту, обдумывая случившееся, пока у обоих не утихли все впечатления, испытанные за столь короткий срок. Сэм все еще не верил в реальность происходящего, но начальное замешательство стремительно менялось на что-то, отдаленно напоминающее радость. Впервые кто-то посторонний знал о том, кем являлся Сэм, помимо Бобби, Дина и Лайны. Последняя не считалась, потому что сама была вампиром, у Дина же не было иного выхода, кроме как принять ситуацию с обращением. А вот по поводу Бобби Сэм в первые дни сомневался и всерьез ожидал увидеть у старого охотника мачете в руках. И даже не винил бы его за это. В любом случае, эти люди как-никак были привычны к сверхъестественному, в отличие от Джоуи.

И если здравый смысл и сигналил вовсю о том, что этот каминг-аут еще мальчику аукнется, какая-то часть его все же радовалась возможности наконец быть собой и не скрываться. И пока Сэм не был склонен обдумывать последствия. 

Действуем по ситуации – разве не это было излюбленным девизом жизни его старшего брата? Сэм предпочитал более разумную интерпретацию – решаем проблемы по мере их накопления. Хотя сейчас этих проблем у мальчика на шее сидела неподъёмная куча, он благоразумно решил оставить в сторону те, которые в данную минуту были не актуальны. Отмахнулся от воображаемого брата, который надевает на него наручники и причитает: «Я же говорил!». От алчной сущности, бурлящей внутри него и ликующей из-за такой манящей возможности хоть на секунду получить поводок побольше. И от охотников, которые уже мчатся сюда по его душу, почуяв, словно ищейки, вкус своей лакомой добычи.

И да, стоило вспомнить, что он никогда не любил утрировать.

Они все еще стояли прямо посреди места заварушки с бандой Дирка и, казалось, только сейчас осознав это, все же благоразумно решили убраться оттуда поскорее. Сэм потянул друга на тропу в ту сторону, где отдаленно доносился запах асфальта, и где, как он предполагал, вполне возможно имелся выход на шоссе. В любом случае, им не следовало дольше оставаться возле этого дома. Как бы сильно он не потрепал этих десятиклассников, в скором времени они должны были очнуться, а Эндрю - оказаться дома, и разбираться с тем, что им довелось увидеть, Сэм не рассчитывал. Возможно, они не станут трещать во все стороны о том, что мальчишка с чертовыми клыками и силой супермена их уделал. Возможно, все же станут.

В лучшем случае им поверят родители. В худшем - шериф. А Джоуи никогда не умел врать своему отцу. 

— И давно ты? — прервал молчание Джоуи, с осторожностью обогнув покореженную шеви.

— 5 лет назад, но не спрашивай пожалуйста, как. Это болезненная тема. 

— Если ты не убивал Диркса, то кто тогда это сделал?

— В городе есть другой вампир.

Глаза Джоуи загорелись. Сэм заподозрил неладное, но было уже поздно. 

— И ты собрался его ловить? 

— Да, именно за этим я сюда и пришел, — ответил Сэм и только потом понял, куда клонит его друг. Он давно догадывался, что мозг Джоуи - странная непредсказуемая система, работающая с нацеленностью на поиск неприятностей (вся эта ситуация являлась лишь тому доказательством). Ведь понесла же его нелегкая в этот дом с чесноком в рюкзаке вместо учебников. Он и раньше удивлял Сэма своими неординарными идеями, как им обоим скрасить выходные. И в перечне предлагаемые варианты отнюдь не были безопасными. 

— Нет, Джоуи. Нет и еще раз нет! — простонал он, заглядывая в горящие азартом глаза друга.

Только этого ему не хватало. Он только что уделал ребят, которые видели его супер-способности, в городе по-прежнему был вампир, при этом Дин ни о чем не догадывается, и точно потом оторвет ему голову за вранье. И ко всему прочему, его друг собирался охотиться вместе с ним. 

— Нет никакого Бэтмена без Робина, и Робина без Бэтмена! — восторженно вскрикнул Джоуи, победно подняв кулаки.

— Я не Бетмен, а ты нисколько не похож на Робина, Джоуи.

— Тебя смущает отсутствие костюма?

— Меня смущает отсутствие твоего ума, — Сэм разозлился. — Я не собираюсь охотиться на вампира с тобой, Джоуи. Это жизнь, а не комиксы. Здесь все не так, как в чьих-то фантазиях, и охота на вампира опасна!

— Нет, Сэм, я могу быть полезен, вот…

— Твой чеснок и деревянный кол вампирам как просто шанс над тобой поиздеваться. Их это не остановит, уж поверь.

— Тогда я могу быть приманкой, или помогать тебе с информацией, или просто наблюдать.

— Джоуи, нет! Я не могу так рисковать. Мы просто оба пойдем по домам сейчас, это ясно?

Впереди замаячило шоссе, ведущее в город. И мальчишки ускорили шаг, радуясь перспективе поскорее оказаться подальше от места заварушки в лесу. Все это время у Джоуи практически не закрывался рот, и Сэм вынужден был всю дорогу отвечать на его глупые вопросы о жизни вампиров и всячески препятствовать поползновениям своего любопытного друга, желающего пощупать его клыки.

И не то, чтобы это его сильно раздражало. Реакция Джоуи была… неожиданной. Впервые Сэм мог трепаться о том, насколько ужасна на вкус кровь мелких зверушек в лесу, и как он устает ночью гонятся за ними по всему лесу. Можно было посмеяться над его когтями и неудобностью их применения в быту. Ну и, если в целом забыть на секунду обстоятельства, при которых его тайна была раскрыта, и первопричины, приведшие мальчишек в заброшенный дом, можно было чуть-чуть расслабиться и насладиться общением. Что, в принципе, Сэм и делал.

Им пришлось обогнуть неглубокий овраг, прежде чем они ступили на асфальт и пошли вдоль дороги, высматривая попутки. Сэм, благодаря своей скорости, мог запросто оказаться дома уже сейчас, но совершенно не горел желанием ускорить момент объяснения с братом, к разговору с которым был совершенно не готов

Тот наверняка скажет уезжать из города, и что Сэм все испортил. И еще много чего другого. И будет безусловно прав. Да вот только все равно не хотелось признавать свою ошибку. И к тому же, Сэм еще не знал, как будет оправдываться перед братом. Но, кажется, жизнь решила за него.

— Вот попутка.

Их осветили фары приближающейся машины впереди. И как только стал виден корпус знакомого Форда, у Сэма внутри все похолодело.

— О нет.

— Что? — не понял его Джоуи.

— Это мой брат, — обреченно простонал мальчик.

Форд медленно подъехал к остолбеневшим мальчикам в духе холодной молчаливой Кристины-убийцы**, его урчащий двигатель был похож на ее жутковатое дыхание. Сэм тут же столкнулся взглядом с братом. В сгущающихся сумерках и наполовину освещенный светом фар он выглядел мягко говоря устрашающим. Но все же что-то мягкое промелькнуло на секунду в знакомой зелени, что-то отдаленно напоминающее облегчение и усталость. И с плеч брата вдруг мгновенно будто бы спала груда неподъемной тяжести. Но глаза остались по-прежнему строгими.

— Подвести до школы? Хотя, — Дин демонстративно посмотрел на наручные часы, — уже не актуально. Ну что, Феррис Бьюллер***, хорошо провел выходной со своей подружкой? 

Сэм замялся. Он совсем не ожидал увидеть брата так скоро, и сейчас тяжесть вины за свою недавнюю ложь как никогда давила на его макушку, заставляя уставиться себе под ноги. Слишком тяжело было врать тогда, но еще тяжелее говорить правду. Дин же выглядел излишне напряженным и слегка помятым. Явно произошло что-то, чего Сэм не знает. Ведь брат не мог уйти с работы, только чтобы забрать его со школы?

— Ты тоже вампир?

Брови Дина мгновенно подскочили вверх, и он уставился на Джоуи, ляпнувшего эту дурацкую фразу. А Сэм мысленно пустил себе пулю в лоб. У его друга всегда был слишком длинный язык. 

— Он знает, — сказал он Дину очевидное.

— В машину, оба, — голос брата походил на шипение.

 

Объяснения получились чуть менее конструктивными и менее рассудительными, чем когда Сэм произносил их мысленно у себя в голове. К тому же, к концу рассказа слова мальчика все больше стали напоминать простые оправдания, и он, заново осмысливая сказанное, замолчал. Дин же молчал большую часть дороги, лишь кидая напряженные взгляды то на брата, сидевшего справа от него, то на Джоуи, умостившегося на заднем сидении и, кажется, совсем не опасающегося сгущающихся туч над двумя Винчестерами. 

— Ты обманул меня, — казалось, эта мысль не давала покоя Дину до сих пор, и он никак не желал смириться с очевидным фактом лживости слов своего брата. И сейчас голос предательски выдавал его обиду и разочарование. И это было еще хуже, чем если бы он кричал. Пусть лучше брат злился, чем произносил эту фразу с такой затаённой болью и горечью, словно поступок Сэма разбил ему сердце. — Ты просто провел меня, как какого-то просточка, Сэм. И это тебе с рук не сойдет, уж поверь мне. 

— Ты…

— И я не желаю слушать никаких оправданий! — повысил голос Дин, выкручивая руль и включая дворники.

В лобовые окна уже прилично хлестали капли начавшегося дождя. Видимость дороги впереди скатывалась к отметке ноль.

— Но…

— Я сказал молчать. Поверить не могу, что ты мне солгал. И это после всего, через что мы прошли, — и опять упрямая предательница совесть настырно тыкала Сэма ножом. — В школе тебя не оказалось, дома тоже. Я даже не знал, где тебя искать. Ты устроил мне побегушки по всему городу из-за того, что вам с твоей близорукой подружкой внезапно пришло в голову поохотиться на вампира. 

— Эй, кто тут… — возмутился было Джоуи.

— Что мешало тебе просто позвонить? — спросил Сэм.

— Серьезно? Может ты достанешь свой гребанный телефон, чтобы увидеть сколько там моих звонков?

Сэм тут же всполошился и похлопал себя по карманам, снял рюкзак со своего плеча и вывалил его содержимое прямо себе на колени. Потрепанные библиотечные книги, оскорбленные таким обращением, повалились вниз, потеряв несколько своих страниц. На коленях остались лежать ключи, парочка замаскированных под сок пакетов с кровью и ручка с блокнотом. Сотовый Сэма, забытый им, спокойно почил на той самой поляне рядом с покалеченной братвой Дирка. 

— Блин.

Дин качнул головой, словно показывая тем самым, что он не удивлен отсутствием телефона и безалаберностью брата.

— Очевидно, ты совсем не заметил, что потерял его, когда мутузил тех придурков-десятиклассников в лесу. И, напомни, им точно не нужна скорая помощь? Или же сразу вызывать катафалк?

— У одного из них сломан нос, у других возможно ребра. Я же сказал, Дин, я себя прекрасно контролировал, — последнее слово Сэм намеренно выделил, с укоризной посмотрев на брата.

Тот остался глух к его доводам.

— Возможно, не достаточно, — сказал брат обвиняющим тоном.

— Они сами начали. 

— Дирку давно было пора всыпать по самое горло, — вставил свое Джоуи с заднего сидения, нисколько не тронутый напряженной атмосферой, витающей в воздухе. — То, что он - сын Мэра, не давало ему привилегий задирать других.

— Он еще и сын Мэра. Прекрасно, Сэмми, — простонал Дин. — Просто прекрасно. Ты нисколько не облегчаешь нашу дерьмовую жизнь.

Они проехали указатель Теллурайда, тот самый, на котором огромными буквами были нарисованы цифры 4,267, осведомляющие приезжающих туристов о высоте окружающих их гор в этой местности. До Махони Драйв - главной улице города - им оставалось пару километров. Дорога почти не освещалась. В эту пору редко кому вздумывалось прокатиться из города, разве что влюбленные парочки спешили уединиться в лес на своих тачках подальше от бдительных родителей. Дождь начинал усиливаться, и машину слегка заносило. Дворники совершенно не спасали от усилившегося дождя. 

— Он сам нарвался! — обиженно выпалил Сэм. — Говорил всякие гадости и не давал мне и Джоуи проходу. Когда-то ты говорил мне, что я должен уметь постоять за себя.

— А еще я говорил тебе, что никто не должен узнать, что ты вампир. Поздравляю. Заслуживаешь оценку 5 за маскировку. 

— Подумаешь, клыки прорезались, — фыркнул Сэм. 

На самом деле он был не доволен собой за такую унизительную потерю самоконтроля. Какой-то придурок умудрился вызвать его сущность, которую Сэм умасливал годами. Стоило лишь паре оскорбительных фраз выскочить из его грязного рта — и вампир оказался на свободе. Но признаваться Дину в своих ошибках почему-то жутко не хотелось. Он же никого не убил, в конце концов! 

— Лайна бы даже похвалила.

— За то, что справился с шайкой людишек? 

— Я бы и с вампиром справился, дай только шанс.

— Не будет такого шанса, — тут же отрезал Дин, его пальцы напряженно сжались на руле. Ну, чего еще ты, Сэм, ожидал от брата при слове _охота_? — Твоего друга я отвезу домой, а с тобой мы едем в Южную Дакоту сразу же. Бобби уже в курсе. И у нас будет долгий-предолгий разговор на тему охоты, можешь подготовиться.

Сэм повернулся к брату всем корпусом, фраза привела его в бешенство.

— Что? Но это наша охота! — закричал он.

— Нет никакой охоты! — тем же тоном рявкнул брат, убийственно глянув на Сэма, но тот не унимался.

— Нет, есть! Ты ведь уже узнал что-то по ней, не так ли? Я не тупой, Дин. Твой пистолет заряжен серебряными пулями, от тебя все еще несет слабым запахом мертвячины. Ты был в морге, — уверенно констатировал Сэм. — И кто это?

Он схватил валявшуюся в бардачке фотографию, где были изображены семейная пара и девочка-подросток. Там же он нашел и другую фотографию, где узнал мистера Диркса, их учителя физики и по совместительству мертвеца, которого они нашли тем вечером с Лиз. Дин одной рукой вырвал из его рук фотографию, но было уже поздно.

— Ты ведь собирал информацию, — осенило мальчика, и он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в брата. — Ты собирал информацию для _охоты_!

— Что такое охота? — удивился Джоуи, но его проигнорировали.

— Да, я чуть-чуть порыскал по округе, — нехотя признался Дин и отвел глаза. — Но это было только в ознакомительных целях. Просто чтобы охотник, которого пришлет сюда Бобби, уже знал, кто в этом городе его цель.

Сэм буквально задыхался от гнева. 

— Пока он будет добираться сюда, вампира здесь уже и след простынет. И он продолжит убивать!

— Значит его убьет другой охотник в другом городе, — спокойно парировал Дин, старательно не меняя тон в голосе. — В мире полно таких, как Бобби и Лайна. Мы этим больше не занимаемся.

— Отец говорил, что от охоты просто так не уходят. Что это как цепь. Куда бы ты не пошел, она вечно будет звенеть рядом с тобой.

Дин неверяще распахнул глаза, и машина на долю секунды вильнула, позволив шинам болезненно пройтись по мокрому асфальту со звуками, напоминающими резку металла. Черт, мальчишка не мог просто так сказать это. Перед Дином тут же пронеслись сцены той ночи в Креско, и будто бы издалека прозвучали звуки выстрелов. Этот кошмар преследовал его каждую ночь, у Сэма просто не было ни единого, НИ ЕДИНОГО МАТЬ ЕГО права напоминать ему об этом. Дин ошибочно предполагал, что они не готовы к таким разговорам. По крайней мере, он сам уж точно не был готов. 

А Сэм так спокойно упоминул отца, словно говорил о Бобби, Лайне или о ком-то еще из их нынешней жизни. Тогда как отец принадлежал к далекому прошлому, которое они покинули безоговорочно, и возвращаться были совершенно не намерены.

Замешательство брата, казалось, волновало Сэма в последнюю очередь. Он безжалостно продолжил.

— Ни один охотник не смог убежать от охоты, так говорил отец.

— Ты только что... Да как... Мы не говорим об отце, Сэм, — Дин, наконец, совладал с собственным языком и выговорил такие вдруг ставшие сложными слова. Он бросил на Сэма осуждающий разочарованный взгляд и снова посмотрел на дорогу. 

Младший Винчестер же пялился себе на руки и, стараясь игнорировать подскочивший пульс своего брата, кивнул.

— Да, мы не говорим об отце. Как не говорим и о том, что случилось в Креско. Мы о многом не говорим, Дин,— перечислил он. — Как будто этих событий вообще не было! И в этом вся проблема, а не во мне. И я так больше не могу. Хватит!

— Сэм.

Джоуи переводил взгляд с одного Винчестера на другого, про него явно все забыли, но он не был огорчен этим фактом. 

— Заткнись, Дин, — прервал его младший Винчестер. — Ты ведешь себя со мной, словно я болен раком. Словно в следующую минуту я обернусь в пыль и сдохну прямо на месте. От солнца, от охотников, да от чего угодно! Мне не нужна эта твоя агрессивная забота. Я в состоянии постоять за себя. Я вампир, если ты забыл!

— Я помню, Сэм.

— Нет, не помнишь! — возразил он, сиюминутно вспыхнув как фетиль от пороховой бочки. 

И пороха, кажется, в нем было предостаточно, потому что в груди все горело уже обжигающим пламенем, сжигая любые преграды. И никаких пожарных в ближайшее время явно не предвиделось. Он мог выносить все эти обеспокоенные взгляды, пиццу, другую еду, любовно приготовленную братом, остывший утром кофе, которые не приносили ему вкуса. Мог терпеть предупреждающие фразочки о маскировке, которые любил сыпать ему Дин вместо пожеланий хорошего дня, и намеренное игнорирование темы о вампирах. Но, черт возьми, брат переходил все границы. И, возможно, если бы не было этой охоты, ставшей спусковым крючком, он бы так и не решился высказаться все это. Но сейчас все летело под откос.

— Ты видишь во мне восьмилетнего перепуганного Сэмми, но та ночь убила его навсегда! Прими это уже наконец. Я изменился и уже не ребенок, у которого в руках дрожит пистолет. Я тренировался с Лайной все те полгода. 

— Это не значит, что ты готов к охоте!

Разговор стремительно переходил из нормального в зону повышенной громкости. Оба Винчестера не намерены были менять свою точку зрения, готовясь отстаивать ее насмерть. И, казалось, в данную минуту их не волнует ничего, кроме друг друга. И Джоуи лишь обреченно вздохнул, откинувшись на сидение. Та еще будет поездочка.

— Как ты не понимаешь! — в голосе Сэма прорезывались истеричные нотки. — Охота — единственное, что может доказать, что я еще на что-то годен. Что я могу спасать людей, а не убивать. Зачем мне эти силы и это проклятье, если я не смогу направить их на благо?

— Не строй из себя Трэвиса Бикла****, Сэм, ты не сможешь искоренить всю грязь из каждого встреченного тобой существа. 

— Я могу хотя бы попытаться! Если я буду спасать жизни, то возможно перестану думать, что все было зря. 

— Что было зря?

— Что ты спас меня зря! — выпалил он. — Я заслуживал смерти тогда! Ведь я... Ведь я убил человека, Дин. 

Фраза повисла в воздухе, словно растворившаяся пыль из-под колес автомобиля, подхваченная ветром и выхлопными газами. С носа Джоуи съехали очки, но он и не думал их поправлять, а брат замер с открытым ртом, поперхнувшись словами, которые он собирался сказать в контраргументы. Но признание Сэма вывело его из равновесия.

— Ты не убил его. Он остался жив, — голос Дина был сиплым, странным, совсем не походил на его типичную манеру общения. Его костяшки побелели, сжимая руль автомобиля до скрипа кожи. Он старательно смотрел на дорогу. — Ты всего лишь…

— Я всего лишь высосал ему поллитра крови. Конечно! — из Сэма вырвался истеричный смешок. — Я был монстром, Дин. И отец должен был меня убить. _Ты_ должен был меня убить.

Но Дин никогда бы этого не сделал. Он пожертвовал всем, чтобы спасти его. И даже, если подвернулся бы случай, безоговорочно отдал бы и свою жизнь в обмен на брата. Но в этом была вся проблема. Сэм не хотел жить вампиром. Никогда.

Была бы его воля, он бы предпочел умереть в ту ночь.

***

_Город Креско, штат Айова_  
Почти 5 лет назад.  
8 часов после того, как Сэма обратили

Он бежит.

Таким темпом он мог запросто пробежать километр, победив всех черепах-старшекурсников, которые под предлогом хорошей оценки за год по физкультуре выперлись участвовать в районном состязании. 

У них не было стимула бежать так, словно их жизни угрожает опасность. А у Дина был. 

В случае с Дином это была даже не жизнь, а смысл его существования.

Нога неожиданно упирается во что-то твердое, и Дин мгновенно, не удержав равновесие, летит вниз, нелепо взмахивая руками. Из ослабевших на миг пальцев вылетает пистолет и падает чуть вперед него. В открытый рот тут же попадают гниющие листья, валяющие на земле, вперемежку с почвой и перегноем и еще всякими жуткими бактериями, переносящими заразу, о которых им талдычат в школе. Но он не обращает на это внимание и со стоном поднимается, игнорируя боль в области ноги. Сейчас совсем не время подвернуть лодышку. Только не сейчас.

Сердце задыхается в бешенном ритме, так словно тоже стремится превысить норматив. 

Дин подбирает упавший из рук пистолет и снова бросается вперед. 

Только бы успеть.

На небе блестит луна. Идеально круглая и невозможно огромная, словно экспрессивный художник изобразил ее, злоупотребляя гротеском. Дин даже не знает, откуда у него такие мысли. Просто в какой-то момент все ощущается слишком ярко и четко, как будто кто-то намеренно заставляет его обращать внимание на такие ненужные, дурацкие моменты. 

Этот чертов день не мог закончиться иначе, 24 часа сумасшедшего безумия подходит к концу, а казалось, словно целая вечность промелькнула с той охоты на вампира, закончившейся укусом Сэма.

 _Укусом._ Дину даже мысленно было тяжело произносить это слово. События целого дня никак не желали складываться в целую картину. В какой-то момент, Дин точно помнил, он хотел закрыть глаза и просто уснуть, чтобы ему не нужно было ничего решать, чтобы больше не смотреть на изможденное лицо брата, которого отец сказал привязать, ( _Привязать Сэма!)_ пока он ищет способ все исправить. А потом кажется Дин все-таки закрыл глаза. А потом Сэм попросил попить…

Он бежит.

— Сэмми!

Вокруг безмолвные сосны, и удрученные тени от них наводят ужас, как в самых страшных кошмарах, увиденных им с Сэмом в Байках из склепа. Вокруг марево темноты и шорох листьев, создаваемых бродящим в лесу ветром. Вокруг ни души. Только он и замерзшая в ожидании ночь.

— Сэмми! Сэм!

Он бежит, но не знает куда. Бежит чисто на инстинктах, которые никогда его не подводили, в надежде отыскать брата в этой зоне страха и ужаса. 

И когда натыкается взглядом на сгорбленную фигуру в центре поляны, на секунду, ему кажется, что это мираж, и он окончательно сходит с ума.

— Сэмми?

На него тут же устремляются заплаканные глаза, проглядывающие из-под небрежно торчащей челки. Дин ловит себя на мысли, что боялся увидеть в них отблеск мертвой красноты, и облегченно вздыхает, замечая привычный карий оттенок. 

— Дин? Я не знаю, как я здесь оказался, Дин. Чья это кровь, Дин. Я не знаю, я… — у брата дрожит голос, как и все его тело.

— Успокойся. Все хорошо, Сэм.

Дин не знает, кого убеждает больше: себя или брата. Но Сэм точно выглядит так, словно его необходимо убедить. Убедить, обнять и сказать, что все закончится, что старший защитник спасет его от всех монстров.

Только в этой сказке монстр не прячется где-то за углом, он в самом сердце. В самом сердце его брата.

У Сэма охрипший голос и капли крови на рубашке. А еще на руках и на губах, если присмотреться, но Дин не хочет присматриваться. Он боится найти кровь еще где-нибудь. И что-то подсказывает, что она везде.

На всем Сэме. 

Он пропитался ею с ног до головы, и даже запах доносится до Дина, или же у него все-таки начались глюки?

Рубашка Сэма ему слегка велика, ведь она принадлежала Дину, когда тот ходил в 3 класс и досталась мелкому, как и остальные такие же вещи. Рваные джинсы почти висят, хотя Дин вроде бы помнит, что еще утром они были брату впору. На щеке ссадина от встречи с дверцей машины - Дин неловко открывал ее, когда они выходили в магазин сегодня утром, а Сэм стоял слишком близко. Он может заметить любую мелочь в облике брата, если же не обращать внимание на очевидное. 

Он сам себя останавливает на мысли, что хочет запомнить Сэмми таким, как сейчас. И вмиг холодеет от ужаса. _Он тщательно вглядывается в черты лица брата, потому что боится его больше не увидеть!_

— Зачем тебе пистолет?

Дин моргает и тупо переспрашивает.

— Что?

— Зачет тебе пистолет? — повторяет Сэм, и у него в голосе проскальзывает нотки недоверия и настороженности. Глаза замирают в сторону направленного на него Глока в руках брата, который, казалось, он замечает только сейчас. Окровавленные пальцы комкают край рубашки в нерешительности, очевидно, что мелкому страшно. Он, уже готовый кинутся в объятья брата, мгновенно замирает и делает два шага назад. 

Эти два шага отдаются такой болью в сердце Дина, что он едва сдерживает рвущий горло стон отчаяния. Два образа никак не удается совместить в голове: перед ним сейчас стоит брат, его родной младший братишка, которого он обещал защищать ценой собственной жизни, но пару часов назад он видел другого в теле Сэма. Он видел вампира, который пытался убить его. 

Вампира, который почти убил человека. И это все никак не соответствует заплаканному, дрожащему сейчас ребенку посреди поляны. Одинокому и такого ранимому, который боится _пистолета_ в его руках!

— Сэмми, — Дин не знает, что сказать. И поэтому он просто делает. 

Делает то, что говорит ему сердце.

— Давай я просто положу его на землю, идет? Я кладу его.

Он аккуратно приседает, чтобы положить Глок на землю. Тот опускается почти бесшумно.  
Ему кажется, что с тяжестью Глока он отпускает от себя еще и сомнения. 

— Иди ко мне, Сэмми.

Брат топчется на месте, в его голове явно вертятся шестеренки. Он пытается вспомнить, и, очевидно, безрезультатно. У Сэма всегда были мозги на месте, он запоминал любую информацию за рекордное количество времени, и уже в свои семь знал математику за класс вперед. Сейчас в его голове творится полнейшая неразбериха, и Дин догадывается, в каком тот смятении.

— Я не помню, как попал сюда. Последнее, что помню, это мотель, Дин. Ты связал меня, а папа ушел. Я не помню, что было дальше. Я не… Я кому-то причинил вред?

— Иди ко мне, Сэмми, — повторяет Дин. — Мы во всем разберемся. Обещаю тебе, ладно? Я обещаю, что с тобой все будет в порядке. Я не допущу. 

Сэм двигается. Очень медленно делает шаг, его глаза буквально расцветают от появившейся надежды. Он смотрит только на брата.

— Отойди от него, Дин.

От голоса отца он ощутимо вздрагивает, оглядывается и снова делает несколько шагов назад. "Черт, — думает Дин, — а они были так близки." 

Отец стоит позади него в нескольких шагах левее, почти напротив Сэма, и у него в руках тоже пистолет, но опускать его он не намерен.

— Папа? — хмурится подросток.

— Иди в машину.

— Что?

— Я сказал, иди в машину!

Голос строгий и злой. Еще никогда Дин не слышал, чтобы отец так говорил с ним. Бывало, он ругался или же разочаровывался, но никогда его голос не был похож на надломленный глухой выстрел. К тому же, приказ звучит слишком странно. И что-то в глазах Джона не дает Дину покоя.

— Мы пойдем в машину вместе с Сэмом, — осторожно, но все же твердо говорит Дин, приподнимаясь с колен. Он встает ровно и пытается незаметно сделать пару шагов в сторону, поближе к Сэму, но отец это замечает. 

— Сэм никуда не пойдет.

— Пап.

Отец взводит курок. И Сэм наконец отмирает от шока.

— Папа, что происходит? — у него по щекам струятся слезы, и он смотрит на отца.

— Ты пил человеческую кровь, Сэм, — произносит Джон надрывным тоном. — Ты пил ее. Ты почти убил человека.

— Но не убил же! — кричит Дин. — Этот человек жив. У Сэма еще есть шанс!

— Ты не понимаешь, Дин. Важно то, что он пил ее, — он еще несколько раз повторяет эту фразу, словно заучивая, как какой-то параноик. И только сейчас Дин замечает, насколько глаза Джона походят на глаза сумасшедшего. В них прожилки красных сосудов, как будто он не спал неделю, и отсутствующий взгляд. — Теперь уже поздно что-либо исправлять. Теперь уже поздно. Он еще не вампир, но и не человек. Серебряные пули могут его убить.

Отец же говорил, что сможет помочь Сэму. Что они найдут выход, что сделают все ради этого! Тогда что происходит сейчас?

Дин не знает, что он делает. Просто его тело двигается за него. Он молниеносно хватает пистолет, который бросил пару минут назад, и взводит курок, наставляя на своего отца. Стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что у него дрожат руки, он хотя бы пытается держать его прямо и смахивает с глаз пелену.

— Ты выстрелишь в собственного отца, мальчик? — отец усмехается, впрочем без намека на улыбку. В его глазах по-прежнему нет эмоций. Казалось, они застекленели от мысленной уставновки, насколько сильно отец сдерживает себя. 

— А ты выстрелишь в собственного сына?

— Он мне больше не сын. Он монстр, которого я должен убить. Я должен. Дин, прошу тебя уйди.

— Ни за что! Ты сошел с ума, — вновь кричит Дин. Где-то рядом ввысь взмывают стайка птиц, потревоженная его голосом. Где-то рядом плачет тот, за кого Дин готов умереть не задумываясь. И убить, оказывается, тоже.

— Дин! Он опасен, отойди немедленно!

— Нет!

Джон тяжело сглатывает и рукой, в которой нет пистолета, закрывает себе глаза, будто сдерживает рвущийся наружу плач. Его лицо искривляет неприятная гримаса, но потом Дин снова видит непревзойденную маску, лишенную эмоцию. Джон всхлипывает и кидает на Сэма отчаянный взгляд. 

— Прости меня, Сэмми, боже, прости. Прости меня, Мэрри…

— Папа, нет! Опусти пистолет! 

Напряжение готово расколоться прямо сейчас, тугая нить отчаяния сдавливает атмосферу, дышать становится тяжело. Сэм зажмуривается.

— Я должен. Я должен… 

— Папа.

— Должендолжендолжен...

Раздается выстрел. Дин лишь спустя секунду понимает, что дымится пистолет именно в _его_ руке, отдачи он как будто бы и не почувствовал. Будто в замедленной съемке он видит, как падает отец, его маска больше не выглядит такой устрашающей, а слезы все-таки проскальзывают из глаз. И младшие Винчестеры будто отмирают. 

— Папа, — первым произносит фразу Сэм и рвется вперед.

И Дин тоже, к своему собственному же удивлению, рвется вперед. Но он не бежит к отцу. Он бежит к Сэму, хватает его под руки и обнимает. Так, словно в данную минуту может случится апокалипсис. Кажется, он никогда так сильно его не обнимал.

— Сэмми, Сэмми, — повторяет он брату в макушу и чувствует, как мелкий обнимает его в ответ. Также сильно. Также словно от этого зависит весь мир.

Дин подхватывает его на руки, и не важно, что тот весит уже немало. Он не знает, откуда в нем столько сил. Он не знает даже, откуда в нем силы встать. 

Но они встают, и Дин тащит Сэма вперед. Подальше от Джона. Мелкий вырывается.

— Подожди, подожди, Дин! Но ведь папа…

— Нужно идти, Сэм.

Он ни разу не оглядывается. Ни разу. Он знает, что выстрел был не смертельный. А еще он знает, что останься они там, отец бы довершил начатое. Он слишком охотник. Слишком обезумевший отец, в голове которого застряла мысль о том, что он не уберег собственного сына... И поэтому Дин не оглядывается, он еще не знает, что они будут делать с тем, что мелкий теперь вампир, не знает, к кому обратиться и что предпринять, но он ни за что не позволит Сэмми умереть! Никогда...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Здесь и далее в разговорах Джоуи ссылается на комиксы DC и Марвел.  
> **Кристина - машина-убийца из одноименного романа Стивена Кинга и культового фильма 1983 года.  
> ***Дин называет Сэма именем персонажа из фильма «Феррис Бьюллер берёт выходно́й», снятого в 1986 году. По сюжету главный герой притворяется больным и пропускает школу вместе со своей подружкой.  
> **** И последняя ссылка на эту главу. Трэвис Бикл - герой кинофильма «Таксист», вознамерившийся вычистить всю «грязь» из своего города. И ради этого ставший убийцей.


	5. Chapter 5

За окном мелькали деревья, длинными угрожающими силуэтами вырисовывающиеся по окраинам шоссе и исчезающие вдали. В передние стёкла барабанил дождь, и энергично работающие дворники как маятники метронома двигались из стороны в сторону, стирая за собой пристроившиеся капли жидкости, загораживающие обзор дороги. Сэм молчал, нервно теребя край своей куртки, тщательно стараясь не смотреть на брата, который в этот момент уделил всё свое внимание вождению или же просто делал вид, что внимательно следит за шоссе впереди. Его учащённое сердцебиение говорило о том, что не только Сэм переживал сейчас флэшбек из прошлого, но и Дин погрузился в неприятные воспоминания, затронутые парочкой фраз и вызвавшие перед глазами самую страшную ночь, которую он бы хотел забыть раз и навсегда.

Конечно же, Сэм не собирался поднимать эту тему сейчас, особенно когда на заднем сидении сидел Джоу, который, узнав о случившемся, мог в скором времени поменять своё мнение насчёт безобидности друга, представшего перед ним в новом виде. Он не собирался поднимать эту тему сейчас ещё и потому, что Дин всё ещё был зол на него за недавнюю ложь и по-прежнему переживал из-за "удачного" стечения обстоятельств, где по чистой случайности Винчестеры оказались в одном городе с вампирами.

У него перед глазами по-прежнему мелькали обрывки воспоминаний, и, в отличие от Дина, они были менее детальными и чёткими, вырисовывающиеся в сознании сплошными кровавыми отпечатками, в которых мелькало обеспокоенное лицо брата и стеклянные глаза Джона. Ту ночь он помнил очень плохо, но ничего не могло затмить привкус крови на губах, ощущающийся тогда после того, как сознание на мгновение прояснилось, давая шанс Сэму понять, что он натворил.

Да, он не помнил детали той ночи, но прекрасно знал, что случилось. И, как и многое другое, произошедшее в Креско, они с Дином ещё никогда это не обсуждали.

А сейчас Сэм уже отчаянно жалел, что слова вырвались из него струящимся потоком, как будто бы кто-то намеренно врубил в нем кран воды на полную мощность, но сдерживаться просто не было сил. Он был расстроен, что Дин не понимал его намерений, и поэтому в какой-то момент выпалил это без раздумий.

Дин прочистил горло: это в сгустившейся над парнями тишине салона прозвучало чересчур громко, и Сэм был уверен в том, что тот скажет в следующий момент, ещё до того, как услышал:

— Ты был не виноват.

К неожиданности Сэма банальные слова его брата вызвали в душе внезапное облегчение, хотя Дин не мог сказать что-либо другое. Но приятное обволакивающее чувство вдруг погасило взорвавшийся огонь, и стало чуточку легче, как в те дни детства, где старший брат всегда оказывался рядом, когда Сэма одолевали ночные кошмары. Его присутствие успокаивало и дарило ощущение безопасности. И снова всё происходило точно так же. Но теперь Сэм понимал, что это лишь обманчивое ощущение - опасность всё ещё была поблизости.

— Нет, был, — проговорил он, прослеживая путь скатывающейся по окну капле дождя, размывающей пейзаж за ним.

— Но это не делает тебя монстром, — тут же заявил брат. — Ты никого не убил, и это самое главное. То, что тебя до сих пор гложет этот случай, лишь в очередной раз доказывает, что человеческого в тебе больше, чем вампирских инстинктов. И всё же… — Дин замолчал, подбирая слова. — Ты был новообращённым, не контролирующим свои желания. Мы с отцом… я... — исправился он неожиданно, — обязан был сдержать тебя в тот момент. На мне тоже лежит определённая доля вины за случившееся. Ты был всего лишь ребёнком. 

— Как и ты, — ответил Сэм.

Картинка перед глазами Дина на мгновение помутнела, и дело было вовсе не в затмивших лобовое стекло каплях дождя. Ни он, ни Сэм не были готовы к душевному разговору, и поэтому сказанные слова прозвучали не так, как ему хотелось. Но Дин просто не знал, как выразить то, что чувствовал, и как обезопасить брата от него самого. Он не мог просто взять и отмотать пленку назад, превращая произошедшие события в иллюзию, чтобы навсегда исключить это из памяти. 

Сэм был вампиром. И Сэм чуть не убил человека. 

И, чёрт возьми, Дину давно было пора сделать или сказать хоть что-то, чтобы тот перестал чувствовать вину за содеянное, но он так надеялся, что брат будет помнить эту ночь смутно. И до сегодняшнего дня был уверен, что Сэм _не помнит_.

Сказанное братом мгновенно выбило у него почву из-под ног.

Дин сцепил зубы, переживая очередной приступ самобичевания и паники на фоне абсолютной беспомощности. Он не знал, что должен говорить, не знал, как подобрать нужные слова и ощущал абсолютное бессилие. Это была прерогатива Лайны справляться с такими вопросами, потому что она переживала ситуацию обращения сама и могла помочь брату хотя бы понять, что тот чувствует. Но Дин, как ни пытался, не мог достучаться до Сэмми в тот момент. Мелкий не слушал его или убегал, а слова, которые произносил Дин, всегда попадали не в такт или бредили незажившие раны, поэтому каким-то образом разговоры сошли на нет. Политика взаимного молчания стала привычной в их общении. Очевидно, она лишь отстрочила катастрофу.

— У вас бы всё равно не получилось. В любом случае сейчас я лишь хочу доказать себе, что могу быть полезен. Что всё ещё на что-то годен, — спокойно сказал Сэм, понимая, что минута молчания затянулась. Он сам удивился тому хладнокровию, с которым прозвучала эта фраза. — После всего, что произошло, мне просто жизненно необходимо почувствовать себя важным и нужным. Вампиры убивают людей в этом городе, Дин. И мы единственные, кто может положить этому конец. Прямо сейчас.

Отрицать это было бы глупостью, но Дин всё ещё не мог позволить себе согласиться. Вернувшийся страх о том, что всё может выйти из-под контроля и он будет бесполезен, когда брат попадёт в беду, затмевал здравый смысл. Хотелось всё бросить и умчаться под крыло козырька родного дома Бобби, откуда веяло хоть призрачной, но защищённостью, которой сейчас так не хватало. Но Дин понимал, что когда-нибудь им всё-таки придётся перестать бегать от осознания случившегося.

А точнее, _ему_ пора было перестать бегать.

— Хорошо.

Сэм округлил глаза и уставился на брата, не зная радоваться ему или нет. 

— Что? 

— Одна охота, — сказал Дин.

И он буквально почувствовал, как срывается в пропасть вся прошлая жизнь, которую он так тщательно оберегал от всего сверхъестественного, и как медленно строятся в голове возможные проблемы и беспокойства, которые последуют за этим решением. Не пожалеет ли он потом?

— Ухты! Серьёзно? Не могу поверить, что ты согласился! — это были слова Джоуи, который громко прокричал их прямо у Дина за ухом, привлекая к себе внимание Винчестеров, которые уже почти забыли о его существовании. 

Дин вытаращил глаза на очкарика.

— Ты еще здесь? — спросил он, приподнимая брови. — Одно условие, Сэм. Эту поклажу в виде твоего сопливого дружочка мы оставим где-то на обочине. 

Уголки губ Сэма неуверенно приподнялись, показывая что-то отдалённо смахивающее на улыбку, пока сам мальчик всё ещё приходил в себя от внезапного согласия брата на охоту, которую тот не хотел.

— Да, ладно, ребята! Вы идёте охотиться на вампира, это же охрененно круто, — пролепетал в восторге Джоуи и щёлкнул пальцами, указывая на зажатую в руках Дина фотографию. — И я знаю этого парня! Точно. Это же пропавший сын мистера Диркса. Он исчез где-то около двух лет назад, — он закусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить имя, а после несколько раз хлопнул себя по лбу, поправляя при этом сползшие очки. — Кажется, его звали как-то на "В". Да! Точно, Вилл...

— Уильям, — поправил его Дин и отдал Сэму фотографию, посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида. — Но ты всё ещё едешь домой.

Джоуи расстроенно застонал, а Сэм, не обращая внимания на друга, рассматривал знакомого парня, а после перевёл взгляд на другую фотографию, где ему улыбалось семейство в лице трёх человек. Дин указал пальцем на светловолосую девушку, явно ещё не перескочившую возраст совершеннолетия и одетую в чересчур короткую юбку, чтобы показать всю прелесть своих длинных стройных ножек. Лежавшая на её плече рука принадлежала щуплому мужчине, на носу которого примостились круглые старомодные очки, второй рукой он обнимал стоявшую рядом с ними немолодую женщину, которой было где-то за тридцать, судя по морщинам, примостившихся в уголках глаз.

— Вот. Это наша потенциальная вампирша. Лидия Ритчер, — говоря про девочку, сказал Дин. — Пропала пять месяцев назад. А ее мамаша, Крис Ритчер, крутила шашни с Дирксом.

— Это? — вопросительно поднял брови Сэм.

— Наш труп, — напомнил ему брат и скривился. — Да и эта мамаша уже тоже труп, честно говоря. Я нашел её окоченевшей в собственном доме, в котором ошивалась… вопрос: кто?

— Пропавшая Лидия Ритчер, — догадался Сэм, и брат кивнул.

— В точку. И за эти три месяца она отрастила себе нехилые такие клыки.

— Её обратили? — подал голос с заднего сидения Джоуи.

— И вновь вопрос: кто? — ответил Дин, выкручивая руль на повороте. Внутри него по-прежнему был клубок противоречий, который настойчиво побуждал его повернуть машину и умчаться в сторону от города, в котором ошивались вампиры, но Сэм смотрел на него с таким благоговением, поэтому он продолжил. — Я поспрашивал соседей и выяснил, что Лидия ещё до своей пропажи встречалась с одним парнем. И удивительное совпадение, но этот парень оказался сыном Диркса, нашего первого трупа, если кто успел забыть. Его звали Уильям.

— Да, припоминаю, — пробормотал Джоуи. — Ходил слушок, что мальчишка просто сбежал, потому что папаша у него был так себе и любил распускать руки. А эта девчонка, Лидия, вечно крутилась вокруг него. 

Дин усмехнулся. 

— Я порой удивляюсь осведомленности людей в малонаселённых городках, где каждый знает абсолютно всё о своих соседях. Но сейчас нам это на руку. От добродушных жителей, любивших посплетничать, я узнал, что оба родителя были ужасно против отношений своих детей. Но ребятишкам это не мешало. А потом пацан пропал, через какое-то время пропала уже девчонка, но никто не заподозрил связи. По крайней мере, родители в полицейский участок не обращались. Муж этой Крис Ритчер незадолго до пропажи Лидии тоже уехал в неизвестном направлении. 

Сэм уверенно кивнул, посмотрев на Дина.

— Да, я точно видел этого парня в ту ночь, когда убили Диркса.

— И что у нас тут получается, — подытожил старший Винчестер. — Уильяма кто-то обратил, а потом через пару лет он притащился за возлюбленной, обратил и её. А что потом? Они вместе решили преподать урок родителям? 

— Похоже на то, — отозвался Сэм, обдумывая ситуацию.

Джоуи напряжённо завозился сзади, и через мгновение послышался неуверенный вопрос, после которого Дин раздраженно выдохнул.

— Так может всё-таки возьмёте меня с собой? 

Дин посмотрел на Джоуи через зеркало заднего вида и указал пальцем.

— Что непонятного во фразе: "Ты едешь домой"?

С лица Джоуи мгновенно слетела улыбка, и он обиженно просипел себе под нос.

— Ну почему вам всё веселье?

— Потому что я так сказал.

Друг оглянулся на Сэма.

— Он всегда такой неподатливый? — спросил он у него, на что Сэм пожал плечами.

— Сколько себя помню, таким был. 

Внезапно Джоуи закричал. 

— Ребята!

— Я же сказал, что ты не едешь, — Дин уже разозлился и обернулся к пацанёнку, намереваясь вправить ему мозги. — И точка. Сэм, объясни своему любопытному другу, что охота на вампира — это не игра в прядки, в которой...

— Да я не про это. Впереди! 

Братья перевели взгляд вперед, как раз в тот момент, когда машина уже практически готова была въехать в девушку, стоявшую прямо посреди дороги и не проявлявшую ни малейшего стремления отойти в сторону. Дин, матерясь, тут же вырулил руль со всей силы, заставляя старенький Форд произвести маневр, на который тот явно был не способен, и машину тут же занесло. 

Свист покрышек отдался болью в сердце Дина, и он мысленно попросил прощения. Машину развернуло на 180 градусов, и она чудом не угодила в кювет, и весь завтрак Джоуи тут же затребовал вернуться по тому пути, по какому зашёл. Форд резко остановился, заставляя своих пассажиров по инерции опрокинутся вперёд. Сэм почувствовал запах крови и с испугом посмотрел на Дина, но тот, заметив взгляд, тут же заверил его.

— Я в порядке, — он потрогал свой висок, около которого виднелось пару капель крови от неудачного столкновения с передней панелью, и в очередной раз пожалел, что не имеет привычки пристёгиваться во время езды. 

— Все целы? — спросил он.

Со стороны заднего сидения раздались невнятные звуки.

— Эй,-эй, загадишь мне сидения, будешь отмывать сам, ты меня понял?! — закричал Дин, оглядываясь назад и тут же подавляя в себе желание вновь выматериться. 

— Запоздалое предупреждение, — пролепетал Джоуи, наконец, отвлекаясь от такого увлекательного занятия, как встреча со своим завтраком, — Извини.

— Ты…

— Дин, — привлёк его внимание голос Сэма. 

Винчестер обернулся, намереваясь высказать всё нелестное о друзьях своего брата, но заметил, что девушка, ставшая причиной их аварии, теперь стоит прямо перед машиной. И теперь стало возможным рассмотреть, что это была не кто иная, как Лидии, и поблёскивающие клыки прямо под её верхней губой свидетельствовали явно не о добрых намерениях девушки.

— Это она, — сказал Сэм, и прямо в этот момент девушка с силой, совсем не характерной для её телосложения, ударила рукой по капоту машины, превратив крышку двигательного отсека в груду помятого металла, и двинулась к дверце водителя. 

— Я ремонтировал этот аккумулятор полгода, ах ты ж сука! — Дин тут же выхватил пистолет, заряженный серебряными пулями, как раз когда дверь пассажирского сидения открылась, а точнее отлетела в сторону с лёгкой подачи нецеремонившейся девушки. Сэм быстро пригнулся, открывая обзор для Дина, позволяя брату попасть в цель. 

Джоуи ошеломленно прикрыл уши руками, услышав ряд выстрелов, совсем забывая недавний азарт от перспективы охотиться на вампира. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Лидии больше нет в проёме дверей машины, и заверещал.

— Ты убил её? Убил?

— Не так просто убить вампира, — бросил Дин и выскочил на улицу. 

Джоуи вылетел за ним: хоть ноги у него изрядно тряслись, пропускать что-то интересное было не в его правилах. И да, он всё ещё считал, что попал в гущу интересных событий, даже с учётом того, что ему очень сильно хотелось домой.

Дин открыл багажник, где лежала помятая сумка, и вынул оттуда огромное устрашающее мачете.

— Это еще зачем?

— Лучше тебе не знать, психика целее будет, — ответил мальчишке Винчестер. — Спрячься в машине и не вылезай. 

Винчестер снова порылся в сумке, желая наткнуться на ещё один нож, который можно было захватить как дополнительное оружие, и победно ухмельнулся, нащупав искомый предмет. Фонарик, ещё одно необходимое приспособление для того, чтобы бродить в лесу в полнейшей темноте, оказался в боковом кармане. Внезапно быстро промчавшаяся мимо фигура привлекла внимание Дина, и он повернулся, успевая заметить, как брат с почти невидимой глазу скоростью пересекает шоссе и скрывается в густой заросли кустарников, куда недавно умчалась подбитая им вампирша.

— Сэм, стой! — вскрикнул он, но мелкий либо не услышал, либо не желал быть остановленным. — Чёрт.

Он добавил ещё парочку нелесных выражений, которые не следовало произносить уважающему себя джентльмену, и громко захлопнул багажник. 

— Сиди здесь и не рыпайся, — указал он пальцем на Джоуи, который в панике энергично закивал головой, оказавшись снова в салоне дымящейся машины. — Если что, стреляй. 

Дин отдал ему через открытое окно пистолет, заряженный серебряными пулями, и мальчик неловко ухватился за него, уставившись на предмет, как на нечто совершенно невероятное. Дин сцепил зубы, понимая, что оставлять мальчишку одного могло быть чересчур рискованно, когда они не догадывались, где поджидает свою добычу другой вампир, но Сэм сейчас мог оказаться один на один против двух или же против целой стаи, и сердце Дина разрывалось от бессилия и стремления оказаться подле брата. Чёртов мальчишка оставил его одного, ринувшись в бой, как сумасшедший. 

Он пообещал себе устроить нагоняй мелкому, когда найдёт его. Вампир или нет, но рисковать собой Дин ему не позволял.

С такими мыслями старший Винчестер углубился в лес, держа наготове мачете.

***

Сэм чувствовал вампира.

Он знал, что она где-то рядом, но не мог понять, где именно. Поэтому оглядывался, готовый в любой момент отбить удар. Его заострённые клыки поблескивали в свете луны, а глаза в темноте горели ярким пламенем. Он осматривал пространство вокруг себя, но из живых существ замечал лишь одиноких белок, перебегающих с ветки на ветку, и пролетающих летучих мышей, которые мелькали впереди.

Ветер гулял среди стонущих стволов деревьев, зазывая в свой непрерывный танец раскинувшиеся навстречу Сэму ветки, которые, подвластные воздушным порывам, суетились и норовили ткнуться мальчику в лицо, препятствуя бегу. Он остановился на небольшом выступе, сосредоточившись, чтобы услышать шаги в непрекращающемся шелесте листьев и завывании ветра, доносившемся до него.

Воздух был наполнен лесной хвоей и еще тысячами миллионов запахов различных оттенков, большую часть из которых Сэм не смог бы даже охарактеризовать, но явственно ощущал их в струящемся пространстве вокруг себя. Присутствие вампира чувствовалось также ярко, но определить его источник было невозможно для него. Он лишь надеялся, что Дин и Джоуи будут в безопасности, пока он тут разберётся с Лидией. 

В своих собственных силах мальчик совсем не сомневался. Достаточно было просто вспомнить тренировки с Лайной, наставления, которые она сыпала ему пригоршнями, когда у него что-либо не получалось. И ничего впереди не вызывало сомнений. К тому же, он был сыном охотника и в будущем видел себя исключительно в качестве вампира-охотника, пусть даже Дин никогда бы не позволил ему этого. 

Сейчас у него появился шанс доказать ему и себе, что он способен на это. По мере того, как его бег ускорялся, окружающий мрак леса стремительно преображался для Сэма, он смог проявить свою способность. Он замер, осматривая пространство перед собой.

— Эй! — прозвучавший голос заставил его резко повернуться, чтобы не увидеть никого позади себя. 

Она играла с ним, и это было очевидно.

Сэм старался не злиться, но чувство, подстёгиваемое адреналином, усиливалось, принося с собой раздражение и агрессию. Вся его сущность вопила в удовольствии от предвкушения схватки, и инстинкты усилились стократно.

Он тщательно сканировал пространство перед собой. Но ощутил движение ещё до того, как увидел. Внезапно девушка кинулась прямо на него, но для усовершенствованной вампирскими инстинктами бдительности Сэма это не было неожиданностью. Ловко перевернувшись, он опрокинул её через себя, сделав небольшой манёвр, которому научила его Лайна во время тренировок в Висконсине. 

Лидия опасно перевернулась в воздухе, едва не переломав себе шею, но всё же оказалась на ногах в нескольких шагах от него. Они застыли друг напротив друга, как разъярённые кошки, не поделившие добычу, в полусогнутом состоянии и каждый не сводил взгляд со своего противника.

И в этот момент Сэм отчётливо осознал, что двигается как хищник, а не как человек. И это было для него так же естественно, как и для Лидии. 

— Поиграем, малыш?

Вампирша резко выставила руку, и он еле успел увернуться от смертельно острых когтей, стремящихся разорвать его грудь, но задевших лишь край рубашки, на которой теперь виднелась небольшая дыра и клочок ткани, державшийся на одной лишь нитке.

Молниеносная атака последовала следом, Лидия не стала мешкать. Двигалась она быстро, но Сэм прекрасно справлялся с её скоростью, к тому же перемещался более проворно за счет меньшего роста и лучшей реакции, отшлифованной тренировками. Напор вампирши встретился с прекрасной защитой, но девушка лишь усмехнулась и одним резким движением, выгадав момент, прыгнула вперед. Когти всё же задели щеку мальчика, разодрав правое ухо, и он вынужден был сделать несколько шагов назад. 

Чёрт!

Он рвано выдохнул, дотрагиваясь до кровоточащего уха, чувствуя, что порез мгновенно заживает, но боль, вспыхнувшая на мгновение, отвлекла его позабытым ощущением. Пока он мешкал, это дало Лидии шанс снова оказаться в тени от мальчика, и она толкнула его в спину, впечатывая в ствол дерева.

— Почти получилось обыграть, милый? — её дыхание обожгло шею, и острые клыки проехались по самой коже, подхлестнув и без того накалённые инстинкты. Сэм вырвался, сгорая от ненависти и злости, а потом сознание заволокло желанием крови.

Сэм сделал поворот и оказался за спиной Лидии, выворачивая ей руки и вынуждая девушку выпустить из себя сдавленный стон. Она затрепыхалась, стремясь достать его клыками и когтями, но мальчик ловко сделал подножку и навалился на неё сверху, убирая преимущество девушки в росте. Чуть больше усилий в захвате, и Лидия завыла, словно раненое животное, а Сэм на секунду задумался о том, что он делает, но было уже поздно.

Послышался характерный треск, словно под ногами сломалась сухая ветка, но это был звук ломавшихся костей, который был непривычен для мальчика и прозвучал чересчур громко в утратившем реальность сознании. 

Его тело двигалось само, и он потерял контроль над силой, которой владел, позволяя вампирской сущность обогнать его на старте и вырваться вперед, освобождаясь от связывающих оков. Захлебывающийся рванный стон, который издала девушка под ним, принёс с собой необычное наслаждение: такое же чувство он испытывал, когда сломал нос Дирка, но сейчас всё было более ярко.

— Сэмми! — знакомый голос вывел его из этого состояния, и глаза Сэма расширились, когда он заметил свет фонарика вдалеке, пробежавшийся по деревьям позади.

Что-то мгновенно щёлкнуло внутри него, переключая рычаг управления, и мальчик шокировано отпустил Лидию, отступая от неё на несколько шагов назад. Собственные руки всё ещё чувствовали, как гнутся под ними с лёгкостью пластилина чужие кости, а в ушах по-прежнему стоял этот характерный тошнотворный хруст, вынуждая его чувствовать прилив тошноты. 

Он ещё _никогда_ не утрачивал контроль столь сильно. И это осознание заставило его замереть, пялясь себе под ноги отсутствующим взглядом.

Секунду спустя Сэм ещё пытался анализировать то, что произошло с ним, когда перед ним появилась фигура запыхавшегося брата, который тут же нашел глазами мальчика. 

— Сэм! — Дин рванул к нему, неосознанно направляя фонарик на мелкого, от света которого тот поморщился. — Чёрт, извини.

Дин поспешно отпустил луч света вниз, который вырвал из темноты скрючившуюся фигуру Лидии на земле, но его взгляд всё ещё блуждал по лицу Сэма, выискивая различные изменения.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дин, и брат запоздало кивнул.

Старший Винчестер, заметив рваный рукав и кровь на лице, приблизился, стремясь рассмотреть поближе, но Сэм вырвался, уходя от него подальше. Захватившее его оцепенение мгновенно выветрилось, и мальчик снова почувствовал себя собой.

— Я не ранен, Дин! — вскрикнул он, раздражаясь. — Прекрати уже.

Он не знал, почему обеспокоенность в глазах брата вызвала столько злости, но сейчас он чувствовал себя, словно каждая его клеточка была оголённым проводом, и любое прикосновение могло спровоцировать удар. Поэтому грубо отбил руку, тянувшуюся к нему, и после фразы удивлённо выдохнул, понимая, что порезался о свои собственные клыки, когда резко отвечал брату.

— Ну разумеется, — выплюнул Дин. — Ты ударился головой, если решил в одиночку устроить спарринг с вампиром. Это не тренировки с Лайной. Тебя могли убить! 

— Если бы не я, она бы сбежала, — Сэм махнул рукой на вампира и едко добавил. — Раз мы охотимся, тебе следует всё же почаще вспоминать, что я вампир.

Дин прошипел в ответ.

— Я сказал, что мы возьмёмся за эту охоту, но это не значило, что я позволю тебе так рисковать собой. В следующий раз думай головой, прежде чем рвануть не пойми куда без моего ведома.

Дин осёкся, услышав смех, и повернулся, с удивлением и замешательством замечая, как сотрясаются плечи лежавшей на земле вампирши. Она с трудом смеялась, неловко подобрав под себя руки, которые, при ближайшем рассмотрении Дина, оказались обе сломаны. Старший Винчестер постарался не заострять на этом внимание, понимая, что такие увечья нанес его брат, возможно снова потерявший контроль, но сейчас не время было об этом думать. Он уже несколько раз успел пожалеть о том, что сразу же не повернул в сторону Дакоты вместе с Сэмом, как только нашёл его, и позволил этой охоте случиться, но сейчас основной задачей было уничтожить вампиров и остаться в живых. 

— Что смешного? — спросил он, направляя на девушку мачете. 

— Занятно, — протянула она, рассматривая его красными глазами, в которых проскальзывали снисхождение и насмешка. — Ты ему мамочка что ли? Мальчишка и без тебя прекрасно справлялся. Ты оказался сильнее, чем кажешься, малыш, — а эту фразу она произнесла, посмотрев на младшего Винчестера, который застыл поодаль. — Сэм, ведь так тебя зовут? Уильяму ты понравишься.

Дин поёжился от того, каким взглядом смотрела Лидия на его брата, стараясь не раздумывать над тем, что в глазах вампирши было больше восхищения, чем чего бы то ещё. Он заслонил собой Сэма, приблизившись к Лидии максимально близко, но всё же недостаточно, чтобы она смогла сделать какой-то маневр, повлекший за собой последствия, и растянул лицо в подобие улыбки, больше похожей на оскал.

— Думаю, что ему точно не понравится, так это отрубленная голова его девчонки, поданная на блюдечке, — Лидия зашипела на него, показывая свои клыки, но он схватил её за волосы, приставляя мачете к горлу. — Где этот Уильям и гнездо?

Девушка снова усмехнулась.

— Не переживай, он скоро появится, — сказала она.

Сэм нахмурился. Очевидно было, что девушка не сильно переживала за свою жизнь, а значит вполне вероятно, что этот Уильям и правда был довольно близко к ним, поэтому следовало быть настороже. Он тяжело дышал всё это время, всё ещё прокручивая в голове тот момент, когда потерял контроль и не мог сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом. Гадкая ухмылка Лидии вызывала внутри вновь потухнувший огонь, и он обернулся, тряхнув головой, пытаясь избавиться от приятно пахнущего для него запаха крови, который исходил от Дина. Он и забыл, что брат ударился головой о лобовое стекло при повороте машины.

Именно сейчас почему-то это приносило с собой определённые неудобства, и Сэм не знал, почему вдруг ощутил давно позабытые желания. Кажется, ему нужно было выпить хотя бы один пакет с кровью перед тем, как охотиться. Адреналин после схватки разрушал стены выведенного самоконтроля, заставляя его тело поддаваться старым соблазнам. Всего было слишком много, и Сэм никогда ещё не был настолько взвинчен за всё то время, пока был вампиром. Это совсем не напоминало тренировки с Лайной, хотя на тот момент он считал, что они были невероятно изматывающими и жестокими.

— Хей, — он понял, что всё это время Дин смотрел на него, и постарался взять себя в руки. — Ты чувствуешь что-то?

Брат спросил это, но сказывалось ощущение, что он хотел произнести нечто другое, совсем не связанное с охотой. Дин всегда чутко реагировал на состояние Сэма, почти интуитивно понимая, что что-то не так.

— Если ты о вампире, то не знаю, — Сэм отвернулся, не желая признавать, что не может контролировать собственные возможности. — Всё как-то неоднозначно. 

— Нужно вернуться к машине.

И в этот момент кое-что изменилось.

— Дин, — Сэм осёкся, понимая, что упустил кое-что важное, но в следующий момент железный захват сдавил его горло силой, которая была не вровень с той, с которой он имел дело несколько мгновений назад. Сильные руки мгновенно зафиксировали его шею, и это произошло столь резко, что мальчик не был в состоянии сделать хоть что-то, и лишь тщетно дернулся, запоздало пытаясь уйти от нападения. 

Он сам не понял, как это произошло, но сейчас, замерев, явственно осознал, что недооценил мощь и способности вампира, который оказался намного сильнее его. 

Дин мгновенно отреагировал и, схватив за волосы девчонку, приставил к её шее мачете.

— Отпусти его, — почти прошипел он, прожигая глазами вампира, что стоял за спиной Сэма, надавливая ему на сонную артерию. — Ну же!

Мальчик вскрикнул, когда шею обожгло жгучей болью при знакомстве с когтями вампира, и тот настолько сильно вдавил их в кожу, что Сэм вполне был уверен, что в следующую минуту лишится головы от такого напора.

Сердце Дина сделало ощутимый скачок, стоило каплям крови соскользнуть вниз по ключице брата и исчезнуть в вороте рубашки, окрасив её в красный цвет. Он поморщился, словно сам испытывал боль, и сжал мачете до побеления костяшек, отгоняя видение той ночи и сдерживаясь, чтобы не завыть от бессилия. 

Только не снова.

Он не мог потерять Сэма снова. Теперь уже навсегда.

Напряжённая сцена на минуту погрузилась в тишину. Сэм скосил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть своего мучителя, лицо которого тёмным пятном маячило где-то выше его плеча. Сильный захват позволил вспомнить, что помимо того, что Сэм являлся вампиром, он всё ещё оставался тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, который едва перевалил за шестьдесят дюймов и весил всего ничего. И хоть сила вампира делала его тело более проворным и ловким, в сравнении с той мощью, что оставляла синяки сейчас на его шее, она явно проигрывала в схватке. 

— Я сказал, отпусти его! Живо, — закричал Дин, игнорируя тот факт, что его собственное горло словно сжали тиски, превращая голос в подобие рваного вопля. 

Гул собственного сердцебиения отдавался в голове ударами маятника. Но Дин понимал, что должен сохранять хладнокровие и не терять голову. Он смотрел лишь на вампира, стараясь не сталкиваться взглядами с Сэмом, который хмурился и шипел. Воткнутые в его кожу когти не позволяли порезам заживать, и поэтому боль, которую мальчик уже и не чувствовал так давно, приносила ощутимый дискомфорт и панику. 

— Ты поступил чересчур жестоко с Лидией, Сэм, — почти прошептал ему вампир, и Сэм вздрогнул.

Голос был спокойным и даже довольно мелодичным для мужчины, но в прозвучавших интонациях прощупывалось нечто угрожающее. Находясь так близко с вампиром, Сэм мог ощутить застарелый запах живой крови, исходящий от его одежды и от него самого, что мальчика на мгновение заволокло жаждой, но он зажмурился, отгоняя от себя этот морок.

— Поверь, я поступлю с ней намного хуже, если ты сейчас же не отпустишь моего брата! — отвлёк на себя вампира Дин. 

— Брата? — тот, казалось, был немного удивлен, и Сэм ощутил, как хватка на его шее усилилась, почти прерывая доступ к кислороду. — Значит у нас тут ещё одна семья. Как замечательно.

Паника Дина стремительно росла с каждой минутой, пока когти вампира были воткнуты в шею его брата, забирая у него жизнь. 

— Сначала убери оружие, а потом я отпущу его, — сказал вампир.

Сэм захрипел, и Дин потерял терпение.

— Если тебе дорог член твоего клана, я уже сказал, что тебе нужно сделать!

— Я ведь не собираюсь повторять дважды, — почти пропел вампир, приблизив лицо к уху Сэма.

И тут мальчик дернулся, со всей силы ударив затылком вампира, и тот от неожиданности отпустил его. 

В состоянии теперь сделать вдох, Сэм резко обернулся, нанося вампиру удар в живот, от которого тот согнулся и упал на одно колено, но в следующее мгновение мир перед глазами перевернулся, когда вскочивший Уильям одним резким движением ударил его в солнечное сплетение. Сэм повалился на землю.

Видя, что брат освободился, Дин тут же занёс мачете, чтобы покончить с девчонкой, но та неожиданно обхватила его запястье своими предплечьями, кое-как совладав с поломанными руками. Сила вампира помогла ей срастить кости за непродолжительное время, но в месте крепления плеча к туловищу кость всё равно заметно выпирала и руками она двигала с видимой болью. Но это не помешало ей сбить Дина с ног. 

Сэм открыл глаза, чтобы в следующую минуту увидеть занесенные когти над своей головой и перекатился в сторону, уходя от траектории удара. Мощь, исходившая от вампира, заставила его попятиться в сторону, боясь нападать. 

Впервые он действительно задумался над тем, что был несколько самоуверен, желая втянуться в эту охоту. 

И тут крик Дина привлёк его внимание. 

Сэм обернулся, находя глазами брата, которого прижимала к земле Лидия. Когти вампирши проткнули грудь старшего Винчестера, достаточно глубоко погрузившись в кожу, чтобы вызвать огромную панику внутри Сэма, и его обдало холодом от внезапно обрушившегося страха. Брат скривился от боли, с трудом сдерживая напор Лидии.

— Дин! — испуганно вскрикнул Сэм, отвлекаясь от боя. А потом голова взорвалась болью, и перед глазами мгновенно всё заволокло темнотой, и последнее, что слышал Сэм, был такой же испуганный окрик брата, который прокричал его имя, но он доносился до него будто бы через какую-то преграду.


End file.
